Till Someone Comes Along – REVISED!
by EternalSenshi
Summary: Usagi's a girl trying to find romance in the reality of everyday life downtown. Not such an easy task, if your roommate is a male slut, every man you've loved loved to cheat, and you're torn between two men, leading to an article.Based on Someone Like You
1. Opening Note

Till Someone Comes Along: Opening Note

It's finished! It's revised! It's edited! It's...ended?

Anyway, welcome new reader to "Till Someone Comes Along," an EternalSenshi production. It's based on a movie called "Someone Like You," and it was many fun hours of writing for me.

For you old readers, it's edited, so I would like you to read it again, please!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Yay! On with the show!


	2. Chapter 1: The story begins

Till Someone Comes Along Revised Chapter One. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. REVISED EDITION!

Great ideas all come from the same place. Out of nowhere. They follow you around until you finally dedicate your life to it, until you either realize it's a big waste of time, or you find yourself called a genius.

This is a mixture of both.

My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm single. I work at a TV show called Morning With Setsuna Meiou. As assistant manager, I book people to be on the show. Life was simple - I was single and sexy, waiting for Mr. Right. The only problem was I kept mistaking Mr. Right for Mr. Totally Wrong.

One of these cases was Chiba Mamoru. He was the show's producer and co-writer. He also had an ego as big as China. He thought he could get (and he usually got) every girl in his sheets. He had turned into some male slut - 'sexual release' he called it. He was a sassy, smutty, stupid waste of good looks and a brain, if he had one. Which I have no doubt he does. If only he's stop smoking.

My best friend, Minako Aino, works at G Magazine, also known as Guy Magazine. She had decided for us that we would be single no more (In fact, she even hit on Mamoru, and they had a bit of a relationship, but it didn't last very long).

Setsuna was, well, a little odd, but a very good show host. She'd interview people that no one could even see, let alone talk to (all thanks to me, but she'd never admit that).

"Usagi?" she'd always say, "You need to reach for the unreachable."

The 'unreachable' in Mamoru's case was a female kindergarten teacher that was secretly a spy for the government, and who also taught some duke in England's kid. To seduce and kill the duke, she would put on the new fad 'edible underwear', laced with arsenic. He started telling me every single detail of the sex (let's just say I spared you from it, although we did cause our lighting boy to go home sick). I told him to drop dead.

By him, I had lost my faith in men. That is, until one fateful day, when someone oiled the wheels in my head to send my life in the spin.

-

Board Meeting.

"Usagi, where are we on Mr. Ghanzhali?" Setsuna asked.

"I...think we've got him," I said truthfully.

"You think?" Setsuna said.

"I'm reaching for the unreachable," I said quickly, to get her off my back.

She sighed. "All right. Show time."

As I walked out with Mamoru, I looked at him. "If I reach for anything else unreachable, I'm going to have nowhere to grab."

"Tell me about it," he said, giving the eye to one of the new temps. "Having nowhere to grab is a real pain." She smiled.

I groaned. "Is sex all you can think about?"

"You know, Usagi, sexual release is very loosening. It releases you from the pains of today. You should try it."

"That'll be the day."

"You can be such a cynic."

"Well, you can be such a whore."

We separated as I went to my office, and he probably went to fuck that temp. I grabbed my laptop and headset, and bolted out the door, running into the most gorgeous guy-EVER.

My laptop and his papers fell to the floor.

"Oh!" I cried. Yeah, great opener, Usagi. Bump into a guy and say 'Oh!' like a blonde ditz and not 'I'm sorry' like a regular person. And it was a cute guy too that you had to make yourself look foolish in front of! Stupid, stupid, stup-

"Sorry about that," he said, interrupting my 'bashing myself' session.

"No problem," I said, bending down. He bent down, and accidentally brushed my knee. I felt a little electric shock as he handed me my things.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said, with two AMAZING green eyes peeking out at me. He smiled with a dimple on his left cheek. I could practically hear the Hallelujah Chorus ringing in my ears. I wanted to sing it. I wanted to-

"Usagi?"

"WAA!" I cried. Trust Mamoru to tear me out of my daydream.

"Usagi, you've met Motoki?" Mamoru asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hi," I said, thrusting my hand out in front of the god.

"Hi I've heard a lot about you," Motoki said.

"Hopefully all good," I said. And not from Mamoru

"Nothing but the best," he said.

I wanted to giggle like a high-school girl, but I was above that. Instead, I smiled like a 1,000 watt bulb. He smiled back, with dimples going full blast.

"Well, time to get ready for the show. Usagi, did you do your make-up in the dark today? Covergirl might not be looking for you," Mamoru said, walking away. I glared after him, flashed Motoki another smile, and then ran off to my position. The thing is, being the klutz I am, I ran into a pole.

"I'm okay," I said, a little dazed, but I ran off.

-

I called Minako as soon as the show was over.

"So, blonde hottie with green eyes?" she said.

"Yup. And a girlfriend."

"Mm-mmm. Don't go for it."

"Oh, come on, Minako," I whined (I'm good at that). "He's going to dump her."

"For you? Yeah, right," she said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That he's not going to just up and leave a girlfriend for you."

"Minako!"

"Look, you're an attractive woman, no doubt, but it's simple logic. I mean, would you up and leave just anybody for him?"

"No! But we were just talking, and he told me so."

"Did he actually say the words, 'I have a girlfriend I'm breaking up with, for you'?"

"No, but-"

"Well, listen to me, Juliet, Do not, I repeat, Usagi Tsukino, do NOT go for that boy, no matter how much of a Romeo he could be. You are only going to find yourself in trouble."

A little while later, I was sitting in my office, Minako-free, when Motoki showed up at my door. "You hungry? No one wants to get lunch."

"Of course. I love food," I said, smiling. Screw what Minako said. I go for me.

-

We sat in the park, eating McDonalds takeout-me with a Big Mac, large fries, and a large chocolate milkshake.

"Sure you can handle all of that?" Motoki asked.

I took a big bite out of the Big Mac, and nodded. "I'm a big girl."

He laughed and nodded. Suddenly, my cell rang.

"Hold on a sec," I said, embarrassed. I picked up. "Hello?"

"You're not at your office!" a very angry Minako greeted me.

"Wow, really? That's great!" I said, trying to keep thins short.

"You're with him, aren't you!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that, Shingo."

"Since when am I Shingo? You're with him! What did I tell you about being with him!"

"Well, make sure you get Mom to stop yelling at you." I said.

"USAGI!"

"Anyway, gotta go. Talk to you later," I said, hanging up.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"Brother," I replied. "I'm single."

"Ah."

"I know you're not."

He looked at me, still smiling. "Sena," he said.

I nodded, trying to get him to go on. His head shook in a circle, following mine.

"How long?" I prompted.

He let out his breath slowed. "Four years," he said.

I nodded. "Wow. How'd you put up with her for so long?"

He looked at me oddly. "What?"

I quickly shoved my Big Mac in my mouth. Trust me to be a ditz at the wrong time.

"Four years is a long time, I'll admit that. It takes a lot of talking, and communication," he said.

Like I'd know. The longest I'd been with anyone was one month.

I swallowed. "Still, it must have been hard."

Motoki nodded. "I'm still wondering if it was all worth it. I mean, where do I go from here? Do I get married? Do we just date forever? What do I do?"

I shook my head. "You're asking the wrong girl."

"Still, it's easier for girls than guys, because all you have to do is wait for the guy to propose."

"Probably." I said, unsure. I mean, yeah, all a girl had to do was wait. Then, we get the rock and our futures are set. But this is the twenty-first century. Shouldn't the girls take charge?

Motoki smiled. "You look cute like that."

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of 'Usagi's Strange and Bizarre Thoughts Land'.

"You. You look cute looking so serious like that."

I laughed nervously. Great. I look cute. Not stunning, not sexy, but cute. I was cursed looking ten when I was twenty.

Motoki was cute. That was okay in guys. That blonde hair sweeping in his face, those green eyes that I knew I was going to see in my dreams that night, a supermodel look, but not conceited. God, I wanted him, but did he want me?

-

"So, girlfriend for four years. How do you know he isn't Mormon? He could be married and have, I dunno, eight wives or something," Minako said, smoking a cigarette.

"He'd be a bigamist," I said. "He's not like that."

"Bull! How do you know that?"

"I can sense it," I said.

"Oh, really, Miss Psychic? Tell me, where in your tarot cards does it say that you can go macking on another girl's boyfriend? And a serious boyfriend at that!"

"Minako, come on. I know he's not a bigamist."

"Sure. So, what did he say about this girlfriend he's so involved with. Any bells ringing?"

"Not exactly. They're kind of...separated." I said, checking out the apples.

Mr. Masanori came up and said. "Are you buying anything today?"

"Shh! Mr. Masanori, I'm concentrating! You can't bug a girl when she's in the middle of a thought!"

"With all the thinking you do, I'm surprised you're not a CEO." he said.

Minako glared at him. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Yes! You're smoking in my store! You don't smoke in a store! That's stupid!"

"Okay, okay, calm down you two. Mr. Masanori, I'm buying today." I said, heading off another argument.

"Tell your friend that she needs to learn to get a man." he whispered to me, but it was loud enough that she could hear. She glared at him as he turned to leave.

"I told you not to go!" she cried.

"Minako, this could be my ticket out of the single life."

"Yeah, straight to the divorced life. Usagi, I don't mean to squash your dreams, but think for once."

"Fine, I'll think." I said.

"That's my girl!" Minako said.

"He's probably just not interested in me. Then, I'll forget him." I said, grabbing some oranges.

Minako stood, smiling, cigarette in hand. "Good. She's the one that needs to be smart!" she cried.

"At least she has a job that requires thinking!" Mr. Masanori cried back.

I smiled, and paid for my groceries. I'll just ignore him. Either he won't care, or he'll go crazy over me. Either way is okay.

But either way, it was good to know that Minako and Mr. Masanori won't change.

-


	3. Chapter 2: He begins an attack kiss

'Till Someone Comes Along: Chapter 2. By EternalSenshi

I don't own SM or SLY. R&R onegaishimasu!

"Food, food, God, where ARE those perogies?" I cried angrily, going through the staff fridge. Mamoru walked in, and looked at the staff board. He smirked.

"This is where it'll go," he said. He tacked up a sign, and looked over at me glaring angrily at the fridge.

"By the way," he said, pointing. "Perogies are in the bottom shelf of the freezer." He walked away.

Sure enough, they were there. "God, does he always have to be right?" I mumbled.

"I need a thank you." he said, popping his head in the doorframe.

I shoved his face in Minako's apple pie (one of two that survived her cooking). Luckily, there was one more for everyone else.

"Good." he said. "A whole pie just for me."

"Maybe some bitch can lick it off for you." I said.

"Oh, by the way, Akane, do you recognize this?" he asked, holding up a lacy black thong. She blushed and muttered obscenities under her breath as we walked out to Setsuna's office.

"Don't you ever quit showing off your dick to someone?" I said disgustedly.

"Hey, they come on to me, expecting this, and I supply." he said.

I groaned, and rolled my eyes. "This is why men have all gone to shit, you fucking asshole."

He stopped as I kept walking. "You are such a cynic, you know that?"

"Better than wondering if I have an illegitimate child somewhere out there," I commented.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I got home late, glad to have the evening to myself. I was extremely tired. I wanted to collapse into bed with my clothes on and not wake up for a hundred years. The meeting lasted almost three hours, because Setsuna had to preach about getting the right kind of person for her show. She wanted someone new. She described them in great detail, down to every political standing. Then, it was the show, where we had a pro-life politician come on. One innocent question from the audience, and Setsuna and the politician were in a scarily polite catfight, which got worse through commercial breaks. So, I crawled into bed, pulled the covers over my head, and closed my eyes. That is, until the phone rang. If it was Minako, I was going to hit it against the counter until the receiver broke. She didn't need to call me when I was so tired. "Hello?" I asked.

"Feeling like staying up all night?"

I threw the covers onto the floor, and slid across the wood to grab my shoes.

Never slide in pantyhose. Not unless sliding into a wall is your intention.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Motoki took me on a walk all around the city. He didn't really care where he went; he just wanted to keep talking. It was a great conversation, too.

"So, you like work?" I asked.

"It's good, I guess. Can one really love work?"

I loved it when he was there at work. "Um, yeah, depending on the job."

"Right. So, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm waiting for Jude Law."

"I'm sure he's available," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, there aren't that many available choices."

"What about Mamoru?"

"Mr. Whore? I don't think so," I said, giggling.

He was laughing also. "Okay, okay, bad choice. Stick with Jude Law."

Then we stopped at my apartment building at two in the morning.

I couldn't explain it. I mean, I was almost at death's door of tiredness when I got home. Now, at two in the morning, I felt wide-awake, as if I'd just woken up for the first time in my life. It really felt like that being with Motoki, I'd been shown love for the first time in my life.

"Do you need help getting inside?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"I want to make sure that you don't fall."

"Do you think I'm that ditzy?"

"Maybe," he said, a smile playing with his lips, showing a little white of his teeth.

I smiled back, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Depends," he said. "Are you up for it?"

He pulled me closer to him, and he gazed into my eyes. He brushed his hands through my long blonde hair, which sent shivers up my spine.

Then, he kissed me.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Okay, so WHAT happened?" Minako cried.

"We went all around the city, talking."

"Was he flirting?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Usagi...don't you know the first rule in getting a man?"

"And that would be?"

"LISTENING TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

I held the phone away from my ear. "It's okay. It was just a little walk."

"Then what did he do AFTER you got back to your building."

"He kissed me." I said shyly. Honestly, I was acting like a teenager. I can see it - girl with braces, shyly talking about her first kiss.

"He KISSED you? My God! My fucking God!"

"Relax, Minako! So?"

"Hello! He's got fiancée material right next to him! God, Usagi, are you that naive?"

"Well, he said he's going to dump her," I protested.

"Usagi! Men say anything to get in your pants! How do you think Mamoru got into mine?"

"Well, what did he say?"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"What did Mamoru say?"

"He-he said- Usagi! Focus!"

"Motoki's not like Mamoru, and he didn't say anything to 'get in my pants.'"

"Usagi, you're not just a cynical bitch-you're a naive cynical bitch."

"Listen, Minako, I-"

"Usagi, just listen! I know you want to get out of this 'Circle of Single Life', but you just can't hit on an almost married man! Usagi!"

I had stopped listening as soon as I saw a shadow at the door. I looked up to be a familiar black haired man against the window. "MAMORU!" I cried. He was fucking a girl on the job! In front of MY OFFICE! He was so fucking lucky Setsuna wasn't there watching.

"Minako, hold on a second." I said.

Luckily, Mamoru heard my scream, and walked away with his 'sexual release' partner.

"God, he fucks girls at home, and now he starts on the job? Definitely a male slut." Minako said.

"See what I have to put up with?" I cried.

"But I understand why he has girls lining up. The sex was goo-"

"MINAKO!"

"Sorry, hun."

"Jeez...anyway, board meeting. Talk to you later, hun."

"Take care of you. And stay away from Motoki!" she said. We hung up.

A disheveled Mamoru came to my door, his hair tousled, and lipstick marks all over his mouth.

"Meeting is in two minutes," he said. "Got any tissues?"

I threw the box at him. He smiled devilishly. "The temps aren't that bad."

"GET OUT!" I cried, picking up my paperweight. He hurriedly shut the door. I put my head in my hands and groaned. Men like Mamoru made me lose faith in men, but at least there were a few men like Motoki to bring it back.

I grabbed my notebook and ran quickly to the meeting, tripping over my hair as I went.

"God damn it!" I cried, getting up and straightening my blouse and skirt.

"You should get your hair cut," said a voice.

"Screw you, Akane!" I cried.

"Already done by Mamoru," she mumbled.

"That's why I never trusted him," I said. I smiled. "I'm glad you know that by now."

Akane smiled. The girls who had already been fucked by Mamoru and I had a special connection. We all had one thing in common as a group - we hated Mamoru's whoring ways. He used girls as if they were gasoline pumps. He's a nice guy if he doesn't want to have sex with you, but you'd have to get on his good side. There's been times where I actually liked him, but that was before he decided to fuck my best friend.

I ran to the meeting, sliding on the marble floor as I bolted through the door.

"You're late," was the greeting of the infamous male whore.

"Shut up," I shot back. I sat down on the couch, and hoped this meeting was a short one.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was. We decided to cancel when Setsuna fell asleep at her desk. Luckily, there was no filming that day. I ran back to my office, hurriedly ran through my files, then went to lunch with Minako.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day, I was typing when the phone rang.

"Yo."

"Okay, so, you really want to go out with him?" Minako said.

"Yeah."

"But there's Sena."

"So? He's going to dump her."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. No. Yes."

"Make up your mind. There's not room for fumbling."

"I hate football."

"That's not the point." she said, frustrated. "Look, he has the fiancée, right? Well, do you really want him?"

"Yes."

"Well, imagine he is a football."

"Minako!"

"I'm serious! In football, you have to have a strategy. Knock some players over in the right way and the right timing, and you've got yourself a touchdown. But you never fraternize with the other team. Ignore him, and if he brings up her, go to another play."

"Let me guess, new boyfriend obsessed with football."

"Shut up. Just ignore him. Pretend you can't even look at him. He'll go crazy. He'll be so lust driven, that he'll want to take you on his desk right there and now."

"Sounds lovely." I said.

"But you've got to do it right. Don't be forward. Pretend he's just a co-worker you don't know and don't really want to know. You can ignore him. Make him frustrated thinking you don't want him, but you really do."

"Does this really work?"

"Honey, you're talking to the expert of romance and charm. Trust me. It's worked for me a million times. Don't even look at him. He'll go nuts!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat down as I watched everyone walk in. Mamoru looked at me quizzically as I smoothed my skirt nervously.

"Something wrong with you?" he asked.

I glared at him. He sat down in his usual chair, sipping his coffee and staring at me, bemusedly.

Motoki walked in, and sat next to me. "Hey," he said. I smiled, then turned back to my notebook. Setsuna suddenly burst in, hair and clothes a mess, and on crutches.

"You won't believe the morning I had. First, my shower had no hot water, and sprayed in every direction. Then, I fell down a flight of stairs and broke my ankle." she ranted. In one motion, we looked down at her foot, which was now in a cast. "All I want is good news. Motoki, how are we doing on the magazine?"

"It's getting printed. It'll be out in newsstands on Mon-" he started.

"NO! Make it sooner! Tomorrow! Usagi, how are we on El Presidente?" she asked.

"Well, I talked to Miss Caranza, his press secretary, and when he gets back from-um, McDonald's Play Camp, he'll be available."

"McDonald's Play Camp?" Mamoru asked.

I shrugged. "What she said." I said uncomfortably.

Motoki showed me his notebook as Setsuna said, "Well, as soon as he gets back-Usagi, do we have a shot of having him on the show?"

Motoki looked at me. I ignored him. Just as Minako said. I didn't want to look too forward if I looked at him.

He stretched his arms, and hit me on the head when they came back down.

"Ow!" I cried. "Hey!"

He pointed to his notebook. 'Would it be too forward if I asked you out to dinner?'

I looked at him. He was smiling.

I turned away, smiling. I mean, here he was, practically throwing himself at me, and all I had done was ignore him.

Well, I had kissed him last night. That could have been the reason.

I looked at his notebook.

"USAGI!" Setsuna cried.

"Huh?"

"El Presidente! Are you going to get him?"

"Setsuna, I'll get him. Everyone you've wanted, I've either gotten them, or someone better. The unreachable!" I held up my arm triumphantly.

She sighed. "All right." She let us go.

As I walked back to my office, Mamoru stopped me. "You're spacing out an awful lot today."

"So? Is that any of your business?" I said defensively.

He cocked his eyebrow. "So, who's the boy?"

"Boy? Mamoru, shut up," I said. "Why would I tell you if there was one anyway?"

"No reason. So I can tell him the truth about you. You're a cynic. You're a cynical bitch. And any boy you fall in love with should find out before they get involved with you."

"Grow up." I said angrily. "Should I tell everyone you enjoy one night stands? You never make a commitment? And that anyone you ever had a commitment with would leave after one day because of your constant 'sexual release'?"

His expression was unreadable. He looked...sad, I think. "How the fuck would you know?" he growled. He turned around and walked off.

I watched him, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Motoki. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said. I turned around to walk away, until he turned me around again by grabbing my arm.

"Hey, dinner?" he said.

I looked at him, and smiled. "Do you really mean it? Because my schedule's really tied up and I-" I was cut off by him coming down and kissing my lips.

It was bliss. Total bliss.

I opened my eyes, and stared into his green eyes. I was silent. "I-I can cancel." I said hoarsely.

"Good." he said. "Pick you up at seven?"

I nodded weakly. He let go of my shoulders and walked back to his office, leaving me standing in the middle of the lobby. Thoughts were running through my head, and one stood out in the middle of them all.

DAMN he's a good kisser!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

See you at chapter three!

EternalSenshi


	4. Chapter 3: Awww she's in wuv!

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 3. I don't own SM or SLY. R&R please.

Mamoru looked at the board. The words 'Whore' and 'Bastard' and 'Slut' had been scrawled all over the sign he had put up-he had needed a roommate.

"That's very nice. Who did this?" he called down the hall.

"Some girls who want the truth to come out!" a chorus of voices cried.

"Well, that's just great." he said. He ripped down the sign as I walked in, grabbing my chicken Caesar salad.

"Don't worry Mamoru. The word's been spread for protection of young girls everywhere. Why not try the moon? I'm sure someone has to be there. You tend to shoot for it. After all, you're not going to get a girl on this Earth after I'm done." I said. "Mmm...chicken." I grabbed a fork, ready to dig in.

"Oh, that's just great. You know, I'm a nice guy. I never mistreat a girl." he said.

"Mmm...chocolate pudding..."

"Are you listen-" He stood for a second, looking like he had an idea. "Say, Usagi-"

"No."

"Oh, come on. You always say that you're apartment's not for you. I mean, after what you told Minako about old Mr. Shino hitting on you in the hallway-" he begged.

"You were listening to my phone conversation?" I cried.

"Please, Usagi, I'm desperate-"

"Mamoru, I would only move in with you if you were the last man on this Earth. And," I said, shrugging, "you're not."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Motoki met me at my apartment at seven (and he was on time!), and we walked to dinner. It was wonderful gazing into his green eyes across from me, and not having him look at any other girl but me.

After ice cream (I insisted), we stopped near a karaoke bar.

"Want to go in?" he grinned.

I smiled nervously. It'd been years since I last sang in public, but he looked so insisting. "Hell, why not?" I cried, and let him steer me inside.

Someone inside was doing a horrible rendition of 'I Will Always Love You' by Dolly Parton. We cringed, and went over to the bar.

Now, just to let you know, I never usually get drunk. I hate the taste of alcohol. But, when you're caught up in romance, and in a bar, and you don't really want to pay attention to the horrible music by people who think they're God's little songbird...

I was tanked.

Some little bitch tried to sing 'Tomorrow' or whatever that stupid song was from Annie. I drank. Some guy tried to sing a sappy love song for his girlfriend, but he failed miserably. I drank more. The time I stopped drinking was when a gay couple came on the stage, and sang 'Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong,' and they were good. Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed towards the stage.

"No! I...I don't want to sing!" I cried. People kept pulling me towards it, and I couldn't stop them. "Uh..." I said into the mike. Suddenly, the song 'Buttercup' began. I groaned, but being as drunk as I was, I started to dance.

I'll admit that I have a good voice. I've won awards and been in select choirs and everything. But when you mix alcohol and me, the song results are...not good.

"Why do you build me up? Buttercup baby just to something, what are the words, oh la la la..." I warbled. Motoki's smile looked a little strained.

"Oh, fuck this shit!" I cried, trying to get off the stage, and tripping over a wire. I screamed and went flying to the floor.

Motoki decided to take me home soon afterwards. "God, you're wasted," Motoki said.

"I don't usually get like this," I admitted, biting my lip. He laughed.

"I have to admit - it surely made things interesting," he said.

I smiled. We made it back to my apartment, where we sat in silence, until I went rummaging around in my bathroom.

"Jeez," I said softly. It was a mess. I couldn't find my diaphragm anywhere. I wanted to scream in frustration, until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Usagi? Can you come over?"

It was my brother, Shingo. He was married to the best woman to be married to, Natsumi. She was very happy with him. I had grown very close to her - closer than I was with my brother.

"Um, Shingo, I'm not so sure, I-"

"Please? It's about Natsumi."

It sounded urgent. "Okay," I said, and I hung up. I turned to Motoki. "Guess we'll have to cut this evening short," I said, apologetically.

"That's okay," he said, smiling.

I smiled back, and he kissed me softly. I quickly left and ran to catch a cab. I ran in the door of my brother's townhouse to see Natsumi crying, and Shingo standing with a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. They were silent.

"Natsumi, why don't you tell her like you told me?" Shingo said softly. Natsumi looked up and ran into my arms. "I'm pregnant," she said, whispering.

"But-but that's great!" I stuttered. Shingo shook his head.

"We used this new treatment. It worked, and we were very excited. Then, the doctor told us that we were probably going to lose the baby, and Natsumi might not be able to have children at all." he said.

I hugged Natsumi tightly. "I know it's going to stay. Be happy for it now! You're pregnant!"

She smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah! I'm pregnant! Shingo! We're pregnant!"

As Shingo and Natsumi were celebrating, I sat down. They were so happy, so lucky, and so great. I was so jealous.

Natsumi looked over at me, and held my hand. "We'll have another girl's night, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay," I was really excited for Natsumi, but I couldn't stop thinking about my ticket out of the single circuit. I wanted to see Motoki. And I was going to see him a lot more.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Motoki picked me up around six, and we went to a restaurant, and went back to my apartment. I went looking around again, tripping over boxes in my closet, then going back into the bathroom with a box in my hands. I had found it, and it was, well, a little dusty. After I'd applied it, I washed my hands and walked out.

"Sorry, I had to do a couple of things." I said. I sat next to him, and he picked up one of my picture frames.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, Minako. My best friend." I said. We smiled. Suddenly, we were all over each other, kissing passionately.

Satisfaction: The act of satisfying, or the state of being satisfied. English.

I got impatient with his buttons, so I just ripped his shirt off. Buttons went flying everywhere, and knocked over a lamp.

Die Befriedigung: German for 'satisfaction'

We were still kissing, trying to make the way to the bedroom. I grabbed onto a curtain for stability as he kept kissing madly, but the curtain and rod fell over. So did we.

Manzoku: Japanese for 'satisfaction'

I fell on the bed, sighing happily. No matter what language I thought it in, it was satisfaction to find someone so caring, so sweet, and such a good sex partner. I had forgotten all the lonely feelings I'd had with Natsumi and Shingo. I had reached the moon and roped myself a star.

He looked at me, smiling. I smiled back, and he held me in his arms as we talked the rest of the evening.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So what are we doing?" Motoki asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I giggled. "We're surfacing."

"Right," he said, kissing my head.

"So, aren't you lucky I had an extra shirt in my closet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Remind me never to wear shirts with buttons again when I see you. Although, shirts without buttons might be risky too, because you might just tear them off."

"Shut up," I said, smiling. He kissed my forehead again, and we continued looking at the vendors on my street.

"Hey, rings," he said, stopping by a cart.

"What, you have a jewelry fetish?" I asked.

He looked down, and examined the sliver rings carefully.

"Did you used to be an appraiser?" I asked.

"Shhh," he said. "I'm looking for the perfect one." I stayed silent as he continued his staring. Finally, he picked one up. It had a small light pink heart, as smooth as a shell.

"This is it." he said. He held it out to me. "You like it?"

"It's gorgeous." I said.

"I'm buying it for you. To remind you that I care about you," he said.

I hugged his arm tightly. "I care about you too."

He handed the worker his credit card, and gave me the ring. I put it on my RIGHT hand finger, and stared down at it. Then, I kissed him. "Thank you," I said.

"I love you," he said.

Augh! He said it! He said IT! Oh, he had to be the one.

"I love you too," I said.

We were perfect together.

Suddenly, someone familiar said, "Morning."

Motoki and I sprang apart to see Mamoru standing there.

"Oh, hey, Mamoru!" Motoki said. "I was helping Usagi buy a ring. You know, some people just always need advice." Motoki said.

(A/N: sounds like me...)

"Mmm-hmm." Mamoru said.

"Well, I just bought a ring for my mother, so I'll see you later." Motoki said, grabbing his credit card. "See you two on Monday."

"Bye!" I said, a little bewildered. I turned to Mamoru. "You scared him off!" I protested.

"Mmm. Really."

"We were having a nice chat until you came along!"

"Right."

"And you had to show up and ruin it!"

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

"Yes," I blurted out. I covered my mouth quickly.

"I told you, Usagi. Don't put on so much blush. You might then get your fairy tale. Prince meets princess, happily ever after, and all that shit girls believe in. After all, your life is perfect." He turned and walked away.

I stared at him, He was such an ass. "Don't you have any relatives you can annoy!" I cried.

He waved and walked around the corner on the opposite street. Mamoru had some nerve. I swear, one day, he's going to fall in love, and be so very deep in it. And I'm going to laugh the whole time.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Thanks to those who've reviewed, and Michelle especially for being such a fan. hugs. See you at chapter 4! Please R&R!

EternalSenshi


	5. Chapter 4: Lousy cheater!

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 4. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Moo.

"So you two are a couple!" Minako cried when I met her for lunch the next day.

"Yeah. Y'know, it's funny, because I never thought I'd be this happy," I said, brushing a strand of long blonde hair behind my ear.

"Well, let's hope Sena doesn't get in the way," Minako said, sipping her coffee.

"Yeah." She better not, whoever Sena was.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was a wonderful four weeks. We went to the park and read our favorite books, lying on a blanket. We had more dinners, followed by more sex in the evening. We even went back to the karaoke bar, but I've sworn off alcohol for good.

Then, one morning, we were making a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, when Motoki stayed silent for a while.

I turned. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded, then said softly, "You know that I love you, right Usagi?"

"Of course I do." I said. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think, we could, you know, go away together?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"AH! He wants to go away with you! Congrats, you've graduated from love college!" Minako said excitedly.

"Yeah," I said, rather embarrassed.

"Usually, they ask you when they mean to not come back to you, and they'll run off with one of the girls from the floor show...but you have to be so happy! You have everything!"

Floor show? That sounded like another Minako tale - one I didn't want to know about. "What about you?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I met someone," she said slyly.

"You dork! Why didn't you tell me!" I cried.

"Well, this might be a little too lucky, so I didn't want to jinx it," Minako said. We gabbed for a bit, and then we went our separate ways. Suddenly, my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Motoki! What's up?"

"I'll be out of town for a few days, okay? So, I just wanted to say goodbye. I love you."

"I love you. Have a good time."

"I'll miss you the whole time."

"I'll miss you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I walked into my office to find Mamoru standing there. "Anything wrong?"

He looked up and smiled, but it wasn't as devilish as it usually was. "Hey, Usagi."

"Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself," I said.

"I just wanted to tell you...no. I want to tell you without words," he said. He bent down, and kissed me. And I kissed him back. It was passionate. It was perfect. It was...wrong - so very wrong.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"AAAAAUGH!" I screamed, waking up. I picked up my phone with a shaking hand, and called Minako on speed dial.

"Usagi?" she asked sleepily.

"Minako!" I cried, hyperventilating. I told her about the dream.

"Again?" she cried. "That's the fourth time this week!"

"It won't go away," I said, almost in tears. Motoki was still away on business, so I couldn't call him and have him make me feel better.

"Well, you'll be moving into Motoki's apartment in no time, and the dreams will stop," Minako said reassuringly.

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

I went to sleep again, thinking only of my Motoki. The phone rang in the morning, and I picked up. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Motoki! How are you?"

"Fine. Listen, you're leaving your apartment to move into mine, right?"

"I am?" I asked, surprised.

"You should be." he said. "I already cleared the space. Anyway, I have to go."

"Wait! When am I moving?" Wow, Minako was right on the dot.

"Next week, you can be all settled in, okay? Gotta go, babe. Love you."

"Love you. Bye." I said, hanging up. I gave my landlord notice, and called Minako again.

"Wow! See, what'd I tell you?" she said hurriedly. "Listen, I'm late for an appointment, so I have to go. Talk to you later, sweetie!" She hung up.

I looked at the phone, bewildered. I shrugged, then put the phone down. I was ready to pack.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The damage is as follows:

Bathroom: Toothbrush in the toilet, toothpaste stepped on and all over the room. Five hours of cleaning, especially from the ceiling. Curtain rod and curtain fell over, knocking into the mirror, which broke.

Bedroom: Stacked boxes, no really bad incidents, until Mt. Boxmore fell over and pinned me to the floor. Two hours of repackaging and many more collisions later, the bedroom was done.

Kitchen: Too horrific to say. I'm lucky to be alive. (Note to people packing, pack the knives in a DIFFERENT ROOM.)

Living room: Not too bad, but I still have a lot to do.

Motoki hadn't called for days. Neither had Minako. So, I decided to visit her at her office to surprise her for lunch. I walked off the elevator, and heard sounds behind her closed door.

"Minako?" I asked.

There were some scuffling sounds, and then a loud 'bonk', and a deep voice yelling as many cusswords as possible.

"Come on in!" she called.

I walked in, all smiles, until I saw Minako standing with her date, and the owner of the potty mouth.

Who happened to be Motoki.

"Usagi, I'd like you to meet-" Minako started, trying to straighten her hair.

"MOTOKI!" I cried.

Motoki grinned sheepishly. "Hi, Usagi."

"Motoki?" Minako said, confused. She turned to Motoki. "You said your name was Umino."

He took a deep breath. He couldn't lie to both of us and say his name was, I don't know, Shinozaki or something. "It's Motoki," he admitted.

I stared at them, heart full of rage. My hands were shaking, and I could feel the familiar stinging sensation around my eyes, which meant I was going to cry.

"You-you're Usagi's Motoki?" Minako cried furiously.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out the door.

"Usagi!" Minako cried. "You stay here," she said murderously to Motoki.

I stood in front of the elevator, clicking the button furiously. Tears were beginning to stream down my face. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I cried. How could this happen? How could I be so naive? I wiped my eyes as Minako ran up to me.

"I swear to God, Usagi, I didn't know," she said. "If I had known, I wouldn't have gone after him."

"Sure," I said, sarcastically.

"Usagi, I'm serious. I hadn't even seen Motoki before."

She was right. I had never gotten around to showing her a picture. "I don't have anywhere to live, thanks to him. My apartment's been re-rented."

"I'm sorry, hun." Minako said, hugging me. "But listen, you have to confront him."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"You have to," she said. "I'll be right outside, okay?"

In the end, I was standing in Minako's office, ready to confront Motoki-the lying bastard.

"Usagi, I-"

"You liar," I said. I was furious. I wanted to hurt him. Hurt him badly. Hurt him like no one had ever hurt him before. But I was too emotionally damaged to even throw a punch. "You dirty, cheating, LIAR!"

"Usagi, I-I wasn't sure how far 'us' was supposed to go."

"So sleeping with my best friend is a way to get away from 'us'," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm and cracking from anger and sadness.

"I didn't know she was-"

"YES YOU DID! You saw the photo - I remember!" I tore the ring from my finger and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. "YOU BASTARD!" I cried angrily.

Motoki stood, at a loss for words. He put his hand on my shoulder, which I angrily brushed off. Tears were still pouring down my cheeks. I was turning into a waterfall.

"Hey, I love you. I care very much about you," he said.

I wanted to laugh. What he was saying was so funny. But all I was able to do was cry harder. "Don't you dare do that."

"Usagi-"

"Just go."

He looked at me sadly, then walked out. "Minako-"

She laughed. "You won't get any pity from me, you pathetic asshole."

Motoki left. It seemed as if he needed hours to leave. Minako walked in after he was gone, and found me curled on the floor, sobbing. She helped me up and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, life's short, and love's a battle," she said.

"It's 'Life's short, love while you can,'" I said.

"My version is better at this time," she said, trying to make me laugh. I cried even harder.

"Come on, I'll help you pack, okay?" she said.

I nodded, and she helped lead me out the door.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Motoki called several times, and each time, I screened my calls. His calls were pathetic pieces of drivel that made me throw the phone across the wall.

"Be unlisted," Minako said on my cell.

"I can't, I'm moving, remember?"

"Oh. You didn't give him your cell number, did you?"

"I did, but I changed the number this morning," I said.

"Good. Have you found a place?"

"No, I-" A lightbulb came on, like I was in one of those cartoons.

"Usagi?"

"I think I may have a place soon," I said, smiling.

This was brilliant! Well, only if I didn't fuck things up.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I walked into the kitchen to make my morning cup of coffee, when in strode that asshole, Motoki. He looked positively awful, like he wanted to commit suicide. That made me smile on the inside.

"Morning," he said.

I didn't reply.

"Are you mad, Usagi?"

I slammed down my coffee cup. "Mad? Oh no, of course I'm not mad! I'm positively THRILLED that I found you sleeping with my best friend, that you lied to me about EVERYTHING, and that now, I have no place to live. No, Motoki, I'm not mad, I'M INFURIATED!" I screamed, throwing sugar packets at him.

Mamoru dodged a flying sugar packet, and walked in. "Morning all. Usagi, watch where you're throwing things."

It was now or never.

"Mamoru," I said, taking in a deep breath. "Did you ever find a roommate?"

He looked at my oddly. "No, most people told me, to put it bluntly, drop dead. Or, kind of like what you told me."

"Describe the apartment to me," I said.

"Big penthouse, lots of space, kitchen, bedrooms, bathroom, um...lights, curtain, walls, doors-"

"Sounds awesome." I said. "How much is rent?"

Motoki stared at me, open-mouthed. "You're moving in with Mamoru?"

"Why so interested?" Mamoru asked me.

"Well..." I gave Motoki a look, and smiled. "Motoki and I were sleeping together, then he decided he should be more like you, and have rounds of 'sexual release', so he started screwing around with Minako."

Mamoru smiled. "Oh, yeah, she was good," he commented.

I groaned. "Anyway, he lied about me moving in with him-"

"I didn't lie about that!" Motoki cried.

"So, I need a place. Got any room?"

Motoki was still staring at me incredulously. "You're moving in with Mamoru?" he said.

"When can I see it?" I asked.

"How about tonight?" Mamoru said.

"Great," I said, glaring at Motoki. "Everything's just fine and dandy," I grabbed my coffee cup, and threw it's contents all over the gaping fish. He spluttered as I walked away. Mamoru was laughing.

"Man, you must have done something really big to piss her off." he said. He walked away, still laughing.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I rang his doorbell, and he let me in. "Wow..." I said, looking at its size. "Wow!" The apartment was HUGE! It looked really impressive.

"You like it?"

"Wow..."

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

He gave me the grand tour. "Do we have to share a bathroom?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I only use it for storage." he said.

"Of what?"

"Cond-"

"Okay, too much information." I rolled my eyes.

"And here would be your room." he said, pointing to a hole in the wall. My eyes must have looked like dinner plates, because he quickly said, "I'll have it fixed before you move in."

I continued to stare. "Don't worry, I have no attraction to you whatsoever. This is just business, okay? And it always will be." he said. I sighed.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"This is my last resort." I sighed. "I must be insane."

But hey, his place was better than no place.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Love to all!

EternalSenshi


	6. Chapter 5: Moo

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 5. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. The fun begins...

Minako came to help me move out. She hugged me before I caught my cab, and told me to call her as soon as I got in. I said maybe, then got in the car. It was a silent, melancholy ride. The cab stopped in front of the building, as I instructed the driver to, and he helped me load out my bags.

"Okay, it's just up the stairs on the top floor, and it's the first door, okay?" I said.

He got in his cab and drove away.

"Hey! HEY!" I cried. Another car ran into my suitcase, and it flew across the sidewalk, hitting a bike messenger.

"WATCH IT!" I screamed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru helped me unpack, and directed the movers when they came with my stuff. I went to the bathroom as he nailed a curtain over the hole as my 'door'. I tried to put everything away, until I opened the cabinet mirror, which was stocked to the brim with condoms. His 'storage'. The WHOLE mirror. I had to check a second time to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Are you aware that you don't have any Band-Aids or anything in your bathroom?" I called.

"Really?" Mamoru called back. "I was sure I had some somewhere...nope. Never mind."

I decided to keep my toiletries in my room. We put everything in the room, and then I began to unpack. I was doing fine until I found a picture of Motoki and me, one of the ones that I didn't burn on the stove. Then, I broke down. I couldn't handle it. I mean, I was happy, and now I'm not. I bet he didn't even break up with Sena, anyway. He said he did, but I don't think so. It was too much for me to bear, and I started to cry.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A while later, while my tears were drying, I heard something clink at my curtain. I looked up to see a hand holding up a glass of soda.

"Novocaine. Numbness is good at this time," said Mamoru. He put it down on the floor and walked away.

I grabbed the glass and pushed the curtain aside, and saw him sitting in his leather chair, reading the paper.

"Hey," he said, sounding like he cared. He offered me a cigarette. I shook my head. "I don't smoke."

He nodded, and put the pack down. I walked over to his chair and grabbed one, in a sudden change of mind. I wanted to be daring, not distressed. He smiled and lit it for me. As I have never smoked before, I coughed. I was coughing like I had tuberculosis.

"Whoa, whoa there." he said. "You okay?"

I nodded, and coughed once more. I knew I looked pathetic, like a punched pillow. He looked at me, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we're going downstairs." he said.

"What's downstairs?" I asked pitifully.

"Fun. Put on some shoes." he said.

I nodded, and took another drag of the cigarette. I coughed a whole lot more. He grabbed the cigarette and put it in the ashtray.

"No more cigarettes for you. Ever. You're too cute to smoke," he said. He pulled my arm towards the door, and pulled me down the stairs to the fun that awaited us on the first floor.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It wasn't fun.

"You know, why torture my girlish dreams of love and romance if he was just going to fuck my best friend, huh?" I said. I'd been drinking, even though I swore off, and was half drunk. Being melancholy doesn't help matters.

"Easy. You were living in a fantasy. Romance, true love, soulmates, its all a bunch of shit." Mamoru said.

I looked at him. 'You're such an asshole."

"Let me tell you something, Usagi." Mamoru said. "That hole in your wall? It wasn't just there when I moved in. I lived with someone-"

"You?" I cried. "Who'd wanna live with you?"

Mamoru stayed silent. I winced, knowing I'd gone too far. "Sorry. So-so, you lived with someone?"

He looked down at his glass. "Mitsune."

He was silent for an awfully long time. "She dump you?"

He nodded. "After she left, I guess I snapped. I threw things all across the room, destroyed some furniture, then grabbed a huge hammer and pounded the wall. I thought it would give me air. All it did was remind me how alone I was."

Funny, somehow, I felt somewhat connected to him.

I still looked at him. "Man, she really broke your heart, huh?" I said, still half-drunk and melancholy.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said.

"Do you ever get over it?" I asked softly.

He gave me a look, and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Why do you think I'm the way I am?"

Okay, there was no connection - he used sex as a way to get rid of his pain.

"That's it?" I asked.

He laughed a bit. I continued with "Well, don't shit on my own just because you've been converted to some form of broken heart's club where they practice their religion with 'sexual release.'"

"Hey, watch it, Usagi," he said.

"Why? Cause you want to enjoy your 'sexual release'?"

"Hey, don't knock sexual release, Usagi. It's very disengaging," he said.

"Yeah, fucking every girl you see is very fulfilling."

"No, that would be implying that I'm avoiding life. I actually embrace it fully." he said. He was looking past me at something with that famous Mamoru-wants-sex look. I whirled around and glared at the girl. She looked away sheepishly, and walked to the other side of the bar. I looked back at him. "I almost feel sorry for her." I said.

"Don't." he said, getting up. "If she wants to put me in shining armor, then let her." He walked away to talk to her, leaving me alone in the bar. I sighed sadly and trudged up the stairs back to the apartment. Minako was out of town for work, I didn't have a boyfriend, and Mamoru was working his 'magic' on some slut. I was alone and really feeling it. Life sucked.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I lay awake that night thinking about what Mamoru said, until I had to go to the bathroom. There are only two types of men in the world, I thought. Men like Motoki, who used your dreams to pull out your eyes-

The door opened before I touched the knob, and the girl from the bar, dressed only in a coat, walked out. "Oh, sorry," she said softly, and opening Mamoru's door next to the bathroom. He was lying on his bed, naked, waiting for her, and I-quickly ran into the bathroom.

And, I concluded, the Mamoru's of the world, who went straight for what's between your legs.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I went to work, to see Motoki standing at my door. "Hi Usa-"

"Get lost." I said, slamming the door behind me. Mamoru stood in there, reading a magazine. "He gone?" he asked.

"Better be," I said. I smiled. He smiled back. Then, he bent down and we kissed, with him fumbling with the buttons on my shirt.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"AAAAAAUGH!" I screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Mamoru said, throwing my curtain aside and running into my room.

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" I said, grabbing the nearest solid object I could find. He ran out, and I grabbed the phone. I held it with a shaky hand as I pressed speed dial.

"You need to stop having sweets before you go to sleep, hun," she said.

"Maybe they're getting worse because I moved into this apartment," I said, feeling cold sweat on my forehead.

"Listen, what's wrong with only that? I mean, you didn't actually see the sex, right?"

"MINAKO!"

"Honest question." she said.

I sighed. "I don't know why I even bother calling you."

"There has to be an underlying reason why you're having these dreams," she commented.

"Because I'm mental, that's why," I said, collapsing back on my bed.

"No...oh well, we'll figure it out later."

"Jeez, why do you always analyze me?"

"That's what best friends are for, right?" she said. "Listen, I'm coming home tomorrow, so we'll meet for lunch, okay?"

"Okay." I said. I hung up and hugged my knees to my chest. There was a shuffling sound at my curtain, and a voice said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I choked out. Mamoru came in with an unbuttoned shirt and black pants. He looked good for a chauvinist, but that was it - he was a perverted womanizer - ergo, no chance of that dream happening, only if I lost my mind first.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly. "You started screaming."

"Nightmare," I said. He nodded.

"Sure sounded like one," he said. "Did it involve Motoki?"

I nodded.

"No wonder you were screaming," he commented. "Get dressed, Usagi. It's time to go to work."

I didn't want to get up, because he looked so good, and I was afraid that all of my dreams would come true. Mamoru must have noticed my fear, because he went to my closet.

"Let's see, what looks especially sexy on you?" he said. "What's easy to rip off?"

"Stop!" I cried, throwing my pillow at him. He dodged it, and pulled out a nice white shirt with blue skirt.

"This looks nice on you," he said. "Now, get dressed before we're late."

He threw me the clothes, and walked out of the room. I looked at the clothes, then back at the curtain, wondering what caused such a change in him. I ignored it and threw my clothes on, running and sliding all over the marble floor. I grabbed my purse and a muffin, and ran to catch a cab.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat in my office, typing on my laptop, when Mamoru burst in.

"Emergency meeting - now." he said hurriedly.

"What?" I asked, getting up. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to Setsuna's office.

"M-Mamoru, what's going on?" I stuttered.

"Setsuna's furious about something, and called us to a meeting - especially you." he said.

I gulped. What did I do?

We ran into the office see Setsuna shaking, holding her TV remote with shaking hands, her knuckles white.

"Setsuna, what's wrong?" I ventured.

She looked how I felt when I found out about Motoki. "Look at this! CNN has the person WE were supposed to get! USAGI! Didn't you reach for the unreachable!"

I was shocked. This was the big emergency? "He wouldn't come on your show, remember? We've got better."

"Who?" she demanded.

"His immediate family."

"Oh!" she said, finally looked glad that I worked for her. "Good!"

We walked out of the office. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Honestly, she's a nut case," I said.

Mamoru looked at me. "You really think so?" Because the sex was really go-"

"You fucking pervert!" I cried.

He hit me on the shoulder lightly. "I'm only kidding," he said.

I looked up at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He laughed. "Come on, I'm always nice to you. I just know what it feels like to have sex with someone you love, and they leave you." he said, walking to his office and leaving me to wonder about him. He stuck his head out of the office.

"Plus," he said. "It's so much fun to make fun of you when you think I'm nice."

I groaned. "Honestly!" I cried. He's 27 going on 5. Seriously.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat, eating a bowl of macaroni and cheese, when in shuffled Mamoru with his hand up some hooker's ass, kissing like there was no tomorrow. They groaned and moaned and made their way to his bedroom. Their moans got louder and louder, so I decided to make my way to my room, when I knocked over the newspaper.

"Oh, shit." I said, frustrated, and put my macaroni and cheese on the table. I started cleaning it up, when I saw something that caught my eye. A cow, with lots of hearts around it, was front and center. Curious, I looked at the article, momentarily forgetting Mamoru's sexual release act. It showed the male bovines, or male cows for you non-scientists (like me), only mated with a female cow once. If you gave him the same female twice, he would become bored and not want to mate. They tried coating the female with new cow scent, but the male couldn't be fooled. Old cow trying to be new cow. Michael Jackson trying to look female. And male behavior was in a whole new perspective - men were being compared to beef. It made a whole lot of sense in my opinion.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. This was a link! Like, the MISSING link! It was all right here! I pocketed the newspaper and decided to continue this in my room, because Mamoru and his hooker were being so loud, neighbors were probably going to start calling at any moment. This could possibly be the best thing that has ever entered a woman's life! All I had to do was get it all together.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hope you liked it! See you next time!

EternalSenshi


	7. Chapter 6: Factoids and Hermaphrodites

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 6. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Lesson today: How to make your friend believe you had a threesome...

"Usagi? USAGI!" Minako cried.

I opened my eyes slowly, and lifted my head slowly from my desk and puddle of drool. Trust her to wake me from my sleep. "What is it?"

"You were snoring louder than a hacksaw. Jeez, can't you remember that we have lunch today?" She held up my face with a hand. "Shit, hun, you look like crap! What happened?"

"Mamoru had a good time last night," I said, dropping my head down again.

"You mean...NO!" Minako gasped.

"Uh huh..." I said sleepily, half listening.

"Mamoru and-no way-"

"Sure," I said, yawning. "The hooker had a good time last night, too."

"The hook-" Minako's eyes were the size of clocks. "It was a THREESOME!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up.

"You, Mamoru, and-a HOOKER!" Minako screeched.

"No!" I nearly groaned. "Mamoru and a hooker, not me included! I couldn't sleep because of their 'moans of passion'!" I ended sarcastically.

"Oh...OH! Phew, what a relief!" Minako said, wiping her brow. I looked at her, worried and confused.

"What are you doing in my office?" I asked.

She groaned. "Let's go to lunch." she said. "Maybe food is your cure. It always is."

I hit her on the arm, and she pulled me out the office door, on our way to lunch.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"See? This is the missing link! I'm the old cow!" I said, shoving the newspaper article under Minako's nose.

"You're a what?" she said, playing with the red bow in her hair.

"Okay, remember when we were on the train, and we saw the graffiti that we laughed at?"

"Baby you're one out of sight freaky chick?" Minako asked.

"No, that was just weird, but it was, 'I'm tired of fucking that girl all night.' We thought there might be some truth in it, some way to get into their mind."

"Right, I remember," Minako said.

"Well, the New Cow Theory and 'I'm tired of fucking the same girl all the time'-same thing! This is why men are commitment-phobic, because we are old cows! They're tired of us, and we, to them, are already serviced. They've already performed the sex act with us, and all we can do now is make them children! Of course, male men can't risk that!"

"That's great, Usagi, but-"

"This explains everything. Cows to men, men to cows, it's better than comparing them to apes."

"Usagi, I-"

"And with this, I-"

"I don't understand Usagi!" Minako cried out. "I mean, when you're in love, men are worthy of god-like fame, but when they dump you, they're pity-less worthless, commitment phobic assholes who have nothing better to do than put you down-I mean, I'm sorry Usagi, but who the fuck cares about your sex life?"

The way Minako had said that sent the wheels in my head spinning. I put two and two together, and... "You're in LOVE!"

Minako nodded sheepishly. "I'm almost in love."

"Bitch! Why didn't you tell me before?" I cried.

"Well, you were having a legitimately good rant - I didn't want to spoil your good time."

"Hun, you should have told me anyway! So, who is he? Spill!" I cried.

"His name is Ryogi, and we met at a work party, and..." she made symbols of hearts in midair with her hands, and we both giggled as if we were back in high school. I could just see anime hearts in her eyes. As happy as I was for Minako, I was a little put out that she could recover from a broken heart(if she had one to begin with), and I was stuck with Macho Man, who had to prove how good his dick was by screwing and fucking every girl in the whole province; who kept hookers in his room; who moaned so loud that I couldn't get any work done, which was awful on deadlines. But, now that I was armed with my New Cow Theory, ready for new information, and kicking a little ass. I felt like a superhero. Couldn't you just hear those trumpets playing 'Charge'?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Online, I looked for weeks about male behavior patterns, and how they can't commit. I even looked up more information about the article, and found the farm that the scientists went to to perform the experiment. The farmer had 187 cows - only one had 'balls' he so kindly put it- because the male could 'knock up the whole herd'. Then, when the male had done his work, the farmer had to switch it with another cow at another farm, otherwise the male was useless.

"Jeez, sounds just like men," I muttered.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I went to the bookstore and spent a ton of money on books such as:

The Ex-Files (An examination of people's heartaches and sorrow in situations like mine)

Mika (Story of someone's obsession about men, but I think someone above might have been mocking me...)

Dictionary of Little Known Things (I had heard of an organ that connects smell to memory)

Reviving Ophelia (Book about teenage girls and their problems, such as romance. I might as well save them when they're young)

Sailor Moon (What is the deal with her Tuxedo Kamen obsession?)

Rainbow Boys (About teenage boys who are gay. Hey, I can learn from that)

And I walked out the door proudly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru opened the (finally) fixed door, and looked at me. "What have you been up to?"

My bed was cluttered with books upon books, notebooks, papers, and a whole big mess. It has spilled onto the floor, so everything was a huge mess. You had to wade your way through it.

"Oh, nothing'." I said, nonchalantly., opening the book I was looking at, until I felt it being snatched from my hand.

"Hey! HEY! Mamoru! Give it back!" I cried. I ran at him, but he held my head away as I swung at him. I tried to kick, but he stood at a slant so I couldn't get him.

"Amygdala, a.k.a. erotic nose brain." he read, laughing. He threw me off and ran around the room as I tried to get my book. "Connects scents to parts of the brain that hold specific memorances. Hermaphroditus!" he said, laughing. "In Greek legend, son of Hermes and Aphrodite!" He jumped on my bed and onto the other side of the room. "While bathing, became untied in one body with the nymph Salmacis...keeping both body parts?" He looked at the book, then looked at me. "I worry about you, Usagi. I really, really do."

I gave him a look like I didn't care, and he threw the book back at me. He walked out the door, shaking his head. As he closed the door, I flopped on top of the piles of books and papers. Okay, so I had an obsession, but I knew this was one I needed to get down.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I went to a newsstand and grabbed a few magazines, such as 'Archaeological Digest'. I was flipping through it, looking at the articles about Neanderthals, when another magazine caught my eye. I put my magazines on the counter, turned around, and grabbed the issue of 'Playboy'.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'll admit there were times I wished I hadn't started this. I walked in the elevator, and saw a whole crowd walk in behind me, including Motoki. I could smell his scent all the way where I was, although it was very faint. It was the same scent that was taking over me, that had taken over me. It was intoxicating, and just washed over me like the time my cousin pushed me down in the ocean. I nearly drowned. It was like I was drowning in the memory of Motoki. So, being so intoxicated, I moved, taking a step, and pausing, another step, another pause, moved behind him, pushing some guys out of the way, and stopped. I could see those guys looking at me like I was crazy. But Motoki smelled so good. I smelled the aroma with my eyes closed, letting it settle around me and wrap me in its comforting sweetness. I stood there for the longest time, remembering when we were happy, the first time we kissed, the karaoke bar, the ring (I had donated to charity), the first time he said he loved me...

I opened my eyes to find the elevator deserted, and the doors closing on my floor. "Wait!" I cried.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I walked into the office, and went up to the receptionist. "Tsukino appointment, 3:30?" I said uncertainly.

The receptionist smiled. "Doctor Hisue will be with you in a few moments."

Sure enough, my name was called, and I went to the doctor's office. It was nicely decorated, with big plush chairs and medical pictures, and a few face models.

"Welcome, Usagi." I looked up to see a very friendly looking old man with white hair, a white beard, and a big smile. I liked him right away. "What brings to my office?"

"Hello, Doctor Hisue. I'm fine, I just have a proposition for you."

He looked confused for a second, but asked me to take a seat.

"Now then, what is it you want?"

"I'd like to have my amygdala extracted." I said bravely.

"Your what?"

"My amygdala." I said. "You know, the organ deep inside the nasal cavity which processes scent, which then leads to memory? I'd like to have it removed."

The doctor stared at me. "I'll donate it to science." I said quickly.

"Why would you want to voluntarily make yourself anosmatic?" he asked me.

This is the part that I think scared him.

"Well, you see, I had this boyfriend. And he smelled really, really good."

The doctor smiled, as if this were cute.

"He smelled of...vanilla, and mint, and this really good cologne, and warm summer days, and I work with him, so I smell these scents all the time. Plus, he left some shirts in my closet. And, whenever I smell any of these scents, I'm reminded of how happy I was-happy we were, until he told me to move in with him, and I caught him with my best friend, after I was trying to be a good best friend and surprise her for lunch, and he was there, and just changed his name to get laid with her, and how he was just cheating on me and changing his name so he could meet people I knew and possibly knew, all so he could get laid, and now I live with Mamoru, a conceited chauvinist, and now I'm sad. I smell any of these scents, even those scented candles I like, I fall into a relapse of depression, and I can't do anything about it. I mean, ever burning his shirts in the fireplace and donating those to charity didn't even help, and I want to be happy again, so I was thinking, Doctor Hisue, if I could just have my erotic nose brain removed, I could finally live a normal life since this all started, and get my favorite candles again. I just want to be allowed this little chance at real life again."

The doctor couldn't help but stare. "Why don't I give you the number of Doctor Shuzuke? She does wonders with this kind of thing."

Great. I'm trying to analyze things, and I'm going to have some ass say, "You're deranged. Hand over your wallet please." It's a great way to mug someone without carrying a gun-become a psychiatrist.

So I didn't get my erotic nose brain removed. But I COULD always douse Motoki in some nasty smelling stuff. Then I'd be happy. I think.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So, he seems a little off when he gets back from London, but I'm thinking, hey, he's just tired from all of the traveling and moving about, but then he tells me the whole LA thing isn't such a great idea because he'll be working the whole time, and I'll probably never see him the whole time, so I'm still thinking, no big deal, it's no big deal, right?" Minako cried tearfully. She'd been crying for over an hour before I arrived. She shook her tearstained, swollen head. "Wrong. Absolutely fucking wrong! I just called his hotel room to say goodnight, and guess who answered the phone 1AM LA time?"

I shrugged.

"Angelina Farrel."

"Who's Angelina Farrel?" I asked.

"I don't know, but that's what she said when I asked, 'Who the fuck is this?'!" she said, grabbing her cigarettes.

"Oh, Minako, I'm sorry." I said.

"I DON'T FUCKING GET IT!" she screamed throwing her hands in the air, cigarettes clenched tightly in her fist. "I mean, why feed me all that romantic shit, if he's just gonna-gonna fucking cheat on me!" She stuck a cigarette in her mouth.

"Two words: copulatory imperative." I said.

"Excuse me?" she said, stopping the flicking of her lighter and looking at me intently.

"Copulatory imperative-the biological urge for men to fertilize."

"Fertilize! What, do they want to start a fucking garden!" Minako cried. She threw down the cigarettes and lighter, and grabbed two pieces of Nicorete gum lying on the table. She threw them into her mouth and chewed away furiously. I was afraid she'd either choke or spit them out on me. "Of fucking Cabbage Patch Kids!"

"Calm down!" I cried.

"Well, you're not making any sense!" she screamed. "Do they just want to knock me up to spread their damn seeds!"

I nodded. "The truth is, less than five percent of men are monogamous-"

"Why?" Minako cried.

"I don't know. You quit smoking?"

"Huh? Oh, not now. Let's get back to that impulse thingy-copper dealy."

"Copulatory imperative. So, about 4.67 percent of all males are monogamous, which leaves the other ninety-five percent-"

"Fertilizing Angelina Farrel?" Minako completed sadly.

I nodded. She collapsed in my lap and started to cry. All I could do was hold her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I hate it! I hate it!" she cried.

"You know, the only animal I know that mates for life is the wolf. Birds don't count, but wolves do, right?" I ventured.

She shook her head furiously.

To tell the truth, I agreed completely with Minako. I hated how men screwed every woman that passed by. I hated how they took advantage of a girl with her dreams of charms and romance. This time, I wasn't going to give up. For love and justice, I was going to fight in the name of the moon (since that seems to be the most romantic thing), and use everything I've used to kill the male race. Every single fucking thing. But how?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

End of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 is up right now.

EternalSenshi


	8. Chapter 7: Muscles will atrophy

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 7. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Pizza tastes good in the morning...

I sat, typing away on my computer, trying to get the report done, when that fucking coward, Motoki, walked in, sniffling.

"Hey, Usagi, I stopped by the store on the way to work, and got you some donuts-your favorite Krispy Kremes, the crueler, the key lime pie donut, and some more."

He put the box on my desk gingerly. I picked it up and threw it in my trashcan in one fluid motion.

"Okay," Motoki said, sneezing. He walked out of the office, sniffling a lot more. I grabbed my tape recorder as soon as he left, and said into it, "Motoki seems to have caught something. I'm hoping that this will become pneumonia, and that weeks of lying in am uncomfortable hospital bed with no visitors will cause his abdominal muscles to become damaged, and he will be crippled the rest of his life." I turned the tape off, and kept typing, as if nothing had happened.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I walked around the corner to grab some coffee, when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Mamoru standing there, smiling.

"You don't think you can escape me, do you?" he asked, his voice low and sultry.

"No," I said. He took my hand and led me to his office. He suckled my neck, and whispered, "God, Usagi, I've got to have you."

"I need you too, Mamoru," I gasped as he bit my neck playfully. I knew by how hard he was sucking that I was going to have a hickey soon. He turned me around and kissed me on the lips. It was warm and tender, and he was fumbling with the buttons again. He succeeded, and my crisp white shirt was now haphazardly hanging on his chair. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, and his shirt was now on the floor - his chest, out for me to see was very muscular, and very sexy. His kisses got lower, his tongue running over my chest, as he tried to figure out how to unzip my bra.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once again, I woke up in a cold sweat, but no screaming. I didn't want to bother Minako in her moment of crisis this late at night, so I decided to get some of the leftover pizza that was in the fridge. I got up, looked out the door to make sure there was no naked Mamoru in sight, otherwise my dreams would begin to traumatize me. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed two paper towels, and the pizza boxes. As I was warming up some pepperoni pizza in the microwave, Mamoru walked in, wearing (thankfully) boxer shorts. He smiled as he saw me turn around and see him. My hair was down so that it almost hit the floor, and I was wearing a light blue tanktop and dark blue bikini bottom underwear. I blushed. I mean, we were both in our underwear, and if my dreams were to come true, well, our outfits meant easy access. "Hi," I said, smiling.

He smiled. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head.

"Me neither." he said. "What are you doing?"

"Eating pizza. Want some?" I offered.

"Sure, but I'll eat mine cold," he said, grabbing a piece of sausage pizza. I took my pizza out of the microwave, and sat on the kitchen counter. He jumped up on the counter, and put the pizza boxes aside. I picked up a slice of warm pepperoni, and burned my fingers. "Oh, shit!" I cried.

"Hey, hey, whoa there, potty mouth. Let's see." he said.

"I'm fine." I said, putting my fingers in my mouth. "Hahhens ehehy hihe."

Translation: Happens every time.

He laughed and looked at me. "You know, I didn't know you had such long hair."

"That's cause I always wear it up." I said, taking my fingers out.

"You shouldn't." he said. He took the slice, bent it a little, then shoved it all in his mouth.

"Hm. Way to still be a high school jock." I said, having a bite of my pizza.

He looked at me, amused. "I seem like a jock?"

I nodded. "They were always shoving their food in their mouths."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, you were a cheerleader?"

"Hell no." I said. "Cheerleaders suck. At least, they did when I was in high school. Maybe they've changed."

"Were you in anything?"

I smiled. "Marching band."

"No! You? A band dork?"

"Actually, more of a chorus dork, but yeah. I guess you could call me that."

"Hey, don't sweat it. What'd you play?"

"Colorguard."

"You were a flag girl?"

"Yeah."

"No way! You're such a klutz! How did you manage to do it correctly?"

"For some reason, I wasn't klutzy. It's like doing baton, you know?"

"So, you were a flag girl."

"Actually, I was known as 'rifle queen'."

"Mhmm. Can I see?"

"I don't know. Rifles could kill something in here." I said.

"Do you even have it?"

"Yeah, it's in the hat stand. It's been there since I moved in."

"So, can you relive your 'rifle queen' days?"

"Oh, no. You have to earn the queen's respect."

He smiled. "Okay, how about two slices - full slices - in my mouth at once?"

"Oh, gross," I said, cringing.

"Come on, 'rifle queen,'"

"I don't know..." I teased.

He held up his finger, and grabbed two slices. "One," he said, bending it and shoving it in. "Two," he said in a muffled voice, and shoved the other one in. His mouth looked like he was storing food for the winter. He took a painfully long time swallowing, then looked back at me. "Go on." he said, nudging me. I screwed up my face and smiled. "Come on, Usagi." he insisted.

I got off the counter, and grabbed my rifle and gloves out of the hat stand.

"Biking gloves?" he asked.

"They're called guard gloves. They protect our hands."

"Oh."

I grabbed a hair tie, tied my hair in a small loop, and put the gloves on. I put the rifle in my hands, and stood there. "I hate you." I said, smiling.

"Go on."

"Turn on the stereo softly, please." I said. He did, and 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' by Leanne Rhymes came on over the speakers. I did a beginning routine, and dropped the rifle. It made a loud cracking noise that resonated through the whole house. A huge crimson blush rose over my cheeks.

"Jeez, those things sound deadly," he said.

"Oh! I messed up! Start over! Start over!" I cried. He laughed at my little spaz attack, and started the song over. I did the most complicated things, such as my favorite - a 360 (spinning around in a circle after throwing the rifle, and catching it when you came forward). He cheered, and applauded, and kept his eyes locked on me. It felt, actually, really nice. I finished with a few speed spins (spinning with both hands instead of just one), when we heard a voice say, "Mamoru?"

He hit his hands on the counter, and jumped off, looking as if he forgot something really important. I put my rifle down, and went over to the girl that just emerged from Mamoru's room, wearing only a blanket.

"Hi, um, this is, um..." he said, not remembering the girl's name. I decided to jump in and save him for once.

"Hi, I'm Usagi, Mamoru's roommate," I said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Yuri," the girl said angrily.

"Yuri! Oh, Yuri, this is Usagi, Usagi, Yuri," he said.

"I think I-" I said, beckoning to my room.

"Oh! Okay! Yeah, sure!" Mamoru said. I waved, and sped off to my room.

"We were just-ºjust, y'know, nothing like that." he stuttered. She turned around angrily, and walked off to grab her clothes. She left, with Mamoru standing there, open-mouthed. I left my door slightly ajar, just to watch. He spotted my spying, and turned his gape into a smile.

"Hey," he said. "Can you teach me how to use one of those things?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Okay, so here's the deal, Naoko, I-" I went to catch a cab, talking on my cell phone, when I spotted Motoki in front of me, also trying to catch a cab. He turned around when he heard my voice, but I just glared at him and decided to walk to my lunch with Minako.

A cab stopped at the curb in front of me, and Mamoru's head stuck out of the backseat window. "Share a cab?" he asked.

"No, that's okay," I said.

"I insist," he said.

Free cab ride versus walking. Guess which one won. I shrugged. "Why not?" I sat inside the cab, next to him, when his fingers lightly brushed my leg. A shiver of exhilaration traveled up each vertebrae of my spine.

"Oh, sorry," Mamoru said. "Going to lunch with Minako?"

"Mm-hmm." I said. "Although, I don't think I'll be having pizza anytime soon."

He chuckled, then looked back at my face. "Yeah, I guess we were up for a long time last night," His laughing face turned serious, and he said, "Have you been okay lately?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Just dealing. That's all."

"I'm just worried, you know, after that-"

"What? Oh, Mamoru, I'm not researching hermaphrodites, okay? So just-"

"You've been up at all hours, and Minako's left tearful messages about copper, of all things-"

"I'm dealing, okay?" I snapped.

It was a silent ride until we got downtown. I stopped, holding the door, when I turned. "Look, Mamoru, I appreciate what you're doing, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl."

He nodded. "Just, well, let me know if you need me, okay?"

He actually cared about me? I closed the door, and watched the cab speed away. I walked into the restaurant, confused about what had just happened.

"Hey, hun!" Minako said, greeting me. She had a new ferocity in her eyes.

"Why'd you call me? Today's the rare day that we don't have lunch."

"I have some great news for you."

"Uh-oh."

"I'm serious."

"Sure."

"Listen, we looked at the polls at our meeting this morning. Asanuma finally catches on that twenty percent of his readers are women, so he gets to thinking that there should be an article about men, by women. He wants to make it about the woman's point of view about how men are so anal about things. He wants to know about things like male-pattern baldness, and how they don't gain weight, well, screw male baldness, we want to know the facts. We want to know why men can't commit, why men are selfish like that. We want to know what you know."

"What I know? Minako, I have notebooks filled with little factoids, I don't know anything about this!"

"Sure you do, okay?" We want to hear all about the copper impulse."

"Copulatory imperative."

"Whatever."

"Sure. Hey, can I have a Diet Coke please?" I asked the waiter.

"No, no, just listen Usagi! We'll give you a pen name, no one will even know it's-"

"No."

"Come on! It would be applying all the knowledge you know that's sitting and getting dusty, and you'll be doing your dear, sweet, best friend a huge favor."

I looked at her. Her lip was beginning to go into a pout, and I almost said no.

Then again, my notebooks were just sitting there, letting dust catch them and fade away the information. I thought for a few seconds.

"Well?" Minako cried. "Usagi, come on! Just say something! This could be great for you, but I won't let it anywhere near you, I promise!" She stared at me. "Say something!"

I looked at her. A pen name, huh?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Thank you so much to all of you who left reviews when I was sick. They were so sweet! muah! Kisses to all!

Oh, I had Usagi do colorguard because it's like baton, but you don't toss to break the ceiling, and plus, with her attacks in the show...well, you know.

I love you all! See you at chapter 8!

EternalSenshi


	9. Chapter 8: Hallelujah

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 8. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R.

Boredom...it kills.

"I'm only doing this once, you hear me? One time." I said.

"All right, I know, now pick something!" Minako cried, exasperated. "I'm on a deadline."

"Okay. Okay. Okay." I said, taking deep breaths and trying to think. I started laughing. "What if I screw up?"

"You won't screw up, cause I'll be taking care of you." Minako said. "Now, start!"

"Okay...how about, born in Liechtenstein, 1937-"

"Ooh! Stamp capital of the world!" Minako cried. We started giggling, and then tried to become serious. It was a try, because we failed. We started giggling again.

Day turned into night, and we had downloaded a picture of a German woman who had passed away recently. We had just printed it out, when Minako grabbed it and started examining it.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Katrina Schweis. Died two years ago. No surviving friends or relatives." Minako informed me.

"Well, here's Dr. Anne Marie Mason." I said. I looked at her as she hugged me around the shoulders. We giggled, then laughed, and decided to go to dinner and celebrate.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I got home, content and not drunk. I went to sleep, resolving that I'd write the paper tomorrow.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I swear I never want to write another paper in my life. I wasn't too good in school. In fact, I slacked off a whole lot. I wanted to be a housewife. I got my job at Setsuna's show because I did very well with a part time job at a magazine. To get that job, my dad had to pull so many strings that my career began to look like Pinocchio. I mean, it's amazing that I remember about the copulatory imperative and my amygdala, because my memory is...not good.

I spent so much time dedicated to working on this paper. First, every sentence I wrote was horrible, and I ended up with a little ocean of yellow paper balls on the floor. It was like I had killed a rainforest for this small piece on men. Then, I sat with my laptop on my stomach, throwing a ball at a wall for about two hours. I couldn't get focused, and didn't know what to write. Then-I blame this on extreme boredom- I painted my nice fingernails and toes. Not with my favorite icing pink with sparkles, but with white out. The result was...very interesting. I decided I'd been working too hard, and went to get some food from the kitchen. I had just stuck the popcorn in the microwave, when Mamoru came in with another girl in tow. They were kissing and unzipping, until the popcorn started popping. They broke apart and looked at me. I was staring the other direction, trying to pretend I didn't notice.

"Um, hi, Usagi." Mamoru said. "This is Kae."

"Kae." I said. He nodded, then whispered something like, "Go to my room" in her ear, and off she went, wiggling her bloody ass. As soon as I left, I turned to him.

"You do realize she's a fucking junkie, right!" I cried.

I was definitely not happy to have a cocaine lover in the apartment. I've seen friends ruined by drugs. I can't stand them.

This is my business, not yours." Mamoru said. I turned to the microwave, still fuming, when Mamoru put his hand on my shoulder.

"No drugs, just sex, okay?" he said.

I wouldn't say a thing. Neither of what he just said was appealing. Either he was a slut, or a junkie. It made me mad, although I didn't know why I cared. Usually I didn't, but for some reason, I was really defensive when it came to Mamoru. Mamoru sighed, and went to meet the junkie. I took my popcorn and went back to my room, where I spent the rest of the day unable to even think about the paper.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next morning, at four in the morning, the phone rang. I didn't want to get it, but it wouldn't stop ringing, and I was getting a headache. "Hello...?" I said groggily.

"Have you written it yet?" Minako's voice was extremely loud this early in the morning.

"No-"

"WELL, WRITE IT!" Minako screamed, and hung up. I groaned and went back to sleep. I woke up again three hours later, grabbed my portable tape player, and started my paper.

"Every bull begins a relationship with certain cards up his sleeve-aces. Tools of seduction by which he lures a new cow. One of the most notorious examples is the Current Cow Sob Story. Allow me to deconstruct the essential elements: he tells you how hard it is to talk to her, and is glad that you are there to understand his needs; his feelings; his emotions. This is key to understanding the myth of male shyness, for though you think he is flattering you, he is actually flattering himself, showing how open and sensitive and honest he is."

Man, I was on a roll. Thinking about this and thinking of a poor sobbing Motoki just fueled my ambition.

"And just in case you're starting to think he's a cold-hearted, home-wrecking womanizer, he'll throw this "sensitive side" in just to prove he's putting his current cow out to pasture, for good reason, but he's actually tormented at the thought of abandoning her."

"Usagi...Usagi..."

I looked to see Mamoru at the door. "Yeah?"

"Keep it down. You're being loud. Neighbors are complaining." he said groggily.

"Oh. Sorry." I said, blushing.

He walked out of my room, shaking his head.

"What's that they say about the love of a good woman?" My mental image of Motoki was tormenting me.

"That once offered, it's surely going to come back and bite her in the ass." I whispered. "Enter case in point."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was typing away on my laptop, when Mamoru walked in and slammed the door. "You're home early," I commented.

"I lost interest," he said, dropping his coat on the kitchen counter.

"What, get a little rusty in that shining armor of yours?" I said, biting into an Oreo cookie.

He gave me a look, then said, "There was just something about her that just turned me off."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Please, Usagi, let's spare the interrogation."

"No, I'm serious. I want to hear this," I said earnestly.

He sighed. "So, we go to a movie, then we go to dinner, then back to her place, and she decides that she wants to watch TV. I mean, but spent about three hours sitting and watching a movie, but...I don't know."

I stared at him. "What did she do?"

"She just sat there watching some rugby game, screaming as if she were a guy - like one of the guys- and, there was just something about it...I grabbed my coat and left."

I couldn't believe this. This was MAMORU, who never got turned off. And he thought that...the slime.

"Okay, so you get repulsed by a beautiful girl because she actually likes sports - was it before or after half time?"

"After, I think."

"Did she put her feet up on the table?"

"W-what?"

"Answer the question, feet up or down?"

"Up, I think."

"So, you get repulsed by a beautiful girl wanting to watch a game because, inexplicably, she's interested in something other than make-up and being anorexic. Would anything have made a difference if she feet had been on the floor?" Mamoru rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. " Even better! Would it have been better if she had watched the fashion channel? Or even the soap opera channel?" I called out after him.

"Good night, you psycho!"

"Good night you philistine!" Man, something was up with Mamoru. This was the man whose on switch was practically always on. How could he - the man that invented "sexual release"-; not be interested? I narrowed my eyes. I'd have to study this in detail. And thinking about trailing him like a nature expert made me giggle.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sent Minako the article via e-mail. She called me a few minutes later.

"I LOVE it!" she cried. "Oh, Usagi, it's perfect."

"Glad you think so." I said. "Don't make me do it again. Do you understand it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Cause I don't."

"It'll be in the magazine soon."

We gabbed for a bit, then we hung up. I decided to have a well-deserved veg-out in front of the TV. And wouldn't you know, my favorite rugby team was playing a match that very afternoon. I sat in my favorite jersey and screamed my lungs out - just like a guy. I don't think Mamoru noticed, unless the glares he threw at me were about that.

It was official right at that moment: we were true roommates.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A few weeks later, I had forgotten about the article when it was published. Minako was too busy working on another magazine project to remind me, so between us, it went unnoticed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Are you sitting down?"

"No."

"Sit down."

"I'm sitting."

"You're not sitting."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I am."

"Sit, or I won't tell you anything."

I sighed, and finally sat down. "All right, what?"

"Usagi, guess who read your article on the 'Good Morning' show?"

"SHIT! No way!"

"Oh, yeah way."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I was hysterical.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you it came out." Minako said hurriedly. "The Ewan McGregor project took a lot of my time."

(A/N: )

"No problem, but what am I going to DO!"

"Don't worry, I have it all under control. None of this is going to come near you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What if they look for Dr. Mason?"

"The 'Good Morning' show is begging for her to appear as their guest, but I told the PR a different story. She's vacationing in China, she's at a conference in Mandarin."

I groaned. "My God, Minako. Mandarin is a dialect, not a town."

"Relax. I handled dating two guys at once, this is a piece of cake. Just relax. None of this is going to come near you. Trust me."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"And so, while the male may often seem shy with all his 'you're so understanding and open' and embarrassed little glint in his eye," Setsuna said. She had given us all a copy of the magazine, and was reading my article out loud to the group. Mamoru was fighting the urge to laugh, Motoki looked confused, and Mitsuke, Setsuna's secretary, was laughing a bit. I wanted to die.

"He is actually a narcissist, because this apparent shyness belies deep-rooted feelings of unworthiness and a fear of rejection." Setsuna was really into this. "And this is what compels him to constantly seek attention from one cow to the next, ad nauseam," I mouthed along with her, "continuing this cycle to constantly feed his attention-seeking capabilities until he is well fed."

Mamoru couldn't help it anymore. He burst into laughter.

"This is great stuff! It's witty, it's compelling, it's real!" Setsuna gushed.

"There's only one problem, Setsuna." Motoki said. "No one can find this woman. 'Good Morning' had tried, all the newspapers and talk shows, and even radio's tried."

"Yeah? And have you tried?" Setsuna asked.

I needed to clear out my desk and never return. Later. If I survive.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Actually...no."

"Well, get on it! Jump on the bandwagon!"

I needed to leave the room.

"Do you know what this is?"

Motoki and Mamoru looked at each other. "The unreachable?" they said, uncertain.

"YES! You need to reach the unreachable! Don't let anyone else but us get to Dr. Mason! We need her!"

I really needed to leave the room.

"Do you get it?"

Everyone said yes. Setsuna looked at me. "Reach for the unreachable, Usagi."

Setsuna had this way of making you feel like you were joining a cult. Today - with her eyes crazed with the prospect of finding a woman who doesn't truly exist, but thinks she can find her so her show can be number one in the world - was no exception. Except that it scared the hell out of me.

"Um - okay." I said softly. The meeting was over, and I ran out of her office. I ran as fast as I could to my office, and called Minako.

"Hello?"

"You're wrong."

"What happened?" Minako sounded panicked.

"I have to look for Dr. Mason."

"Oh. Just say you can't find her."

"I CAN'T!"

Minako kept reassuring me that everything was going to be okay, but I wasn't so certain. From now on, I'm going to be schizophrenic.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Thanks for all the support y'all! I love you all!

EternalSenshi


	10. Chapter 9: Spawn of Satan Returns

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 9. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R.

La dee dah...

"Let me get this straight-your best friend works at G Magazine, and she doesn't know a thing about Dr. Mason?" Mamoru asked me as we went down in the elevator.

"That's what she said," I said, shrugging.

"I don't believe that. What's she hiding?"

"She's not hiding anything!" I cried, exasperated. "I swear to God. It wasn't even her story anyway."

"Really. Why don't I call her and find out?" Mamoru said, grabbing his cell phone as we walked out into the street.

"How do you know her number?" I asked.

"I kept it,"

"Why?"

"Well, she works at one of the top magazines in the city, so you never know when her expertise might come in handy."

"Oh, so now I know you're a slut that works in high places," I said, waving my arm for a taxi. They drove past me.

"Not necessarily," he said, searching for her number.

"Well, she won't have anything to say, plus, you'll never reach her anyway. She's at Kokuiyo Gym," I said, trying for a taxi again.

"At what?"

"Kokuiyo Gym. She plays volleyball with a group of friends from work every Tuesday."

Mamoru, looking incredibly confused, dialed some number on his cell phone. "Operator? Kokuiyo Gym, please. Oh, hey, Youko."

I groaned. "You screwed the operator too?"

"I need the number for Kokuiyo Gym." He looked at me and walked down the street.

"Mamoru!"

"I meant to call you, really I did," he said to his former lover. "What's so hard about finding a number for a gym?"

"Mamoru, you are such a butt-head!" I cried, running after him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Minako!" Mamoru called as he walked through the door.

"You're not going to find her!" I cried. I stopped in front of him, and he looked resigned, until he faked a move and walked around me. I started running after him.

"Whoa! You have to sign your name, Miss!" said one of the attendants, stopping me. Mamoru got away, stepping into the closest room-which was built with glass-so I could see what he was doing until I was escorted away. He looked around as I signed my name.

To tell the truth, I hate gyms. I'm always afraid that the instructors will take too many steroids and start attacking the non-athletic, which would be me.

"Damn bastard! She is MY best friend, and I would-" I mumbled, running after him.

"Usagi?" Minako cried, walking out of the volleyball court.

"Aaugh! Get back! Get back!" I screamed, pushing her back inside the court, and running to the room where Mamoru was looking for Minako.

"Minako?" Mamoru asked while people were running on their treadmills. "Minako!"

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said a supervisor.

"I know, I-" he said, bumping into someone, knocking them over. "Sorry," he said, helping them up. "I'm just looking fo-"

He ran into someone on their treadmill, causing them to slip and fall, then causing a whole line of people hard at becoming fit to lose their balance and slip. I covered my eyes in disgust as he walked around clumsily. He looked at them, embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm really sorry," he kept apologizing.

A girl stopped her machine, looked over at my clumsy roommate, and said softly, "Mamoru?"

Mamoru froze, and turned around slowly, as if in a trance. "Hey, Mitsune."

Immediately, I felt sorry for him.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I-I have no fucking idea." he said, and turned on his heel to leave. As he walked past me, I could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Okay, class, keep stretching. Ignore the disturbance and keep your pace," said the instructor. I turned and ran to keep up with him. "Mamoru? Come on, Mamoru, talk to me."

"I have nothing to say," he said curtly, his voice thick. "Hi, Minako," he said to a very bewildered Minako walking out of the volleyball court again. I caught her arm and said, "You'll never believe," She was even more bewildered as I ran off.

Mamoru hit the elevator button with his fist, and it opened to reveal Natsumi and Shingo. "Hey! Usagi!" they cried.

"Oh, hi! Um-Mamoru, this is my brother Shingo, and his wife Natsumi," I said, surprised to see them.

"Oh, so you're Mamoru!" Natsumi cried.

"Yeah," Mamoru said.

"Are you two exercising together?" Shingo asked.

"No!" I cried hurriedly.

"No," Mamoru said, just as hurriedly. He slammed his fist into the elevator button again, making me wince.

"Oh, well, you two are here together, and-" Natsumi said.

"We just started the pregnancy class," Shingo said, cutting off a very awkward situation.

"Oh, yeah. Congratulations," Mamoru said, scrambling in the open elevator and hitting the 'close door' button.

"Thanks, she's a great breather," Shingo said proudly.

"It was nice to meet you, Mamoru," Natsumi said.

"Yeah," Mamoru said, and the doors shut.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I got up to the apartment late that night, and found it surprisingly quiet. I hung up my coat and walked to Mamoru's door. No noises came from the inside. I knocked on the door lightly and said, "Mamoru? Are you okay?"

There was no reply. His keys were hanging up on the key rack, so I knew he was home. I tried again, but still there was no reply. I turned around sadly and walked to my room.

Mamoru preferred to leave things unsaid. He preferred to let things be, and go back to his 'sexual release', hoping it may one day just release him from life altogether. I just hoped he was okay.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Christmas Day was the annual celebration party at our studio. It was a formal affair, with a lot of people coming, including workers, dates, and the owners of our corporation. Everyone was milling about, talking, laughing, and smiling. All except one person, who was standing by the bar, staring at everyone.

Yeah, me.

I was surprised that Mamoru had recovered after a few weeks. But he had. He left his date to get some drinks at the bar. "Two champagnes, please."

"Shouldn't that be a champagne and a bottle of milk?" I asked. Mamoru didn't even look at me. We'd had a fight one day after the whole Mitsune incident, and we hadn't spoken a lot since then. He just stared straight ahead, but put both hands on the table.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He was silent for a moment, picking the right words. It seemed like he was fighting the urge to call me a bitch. He let out a little chuckle. "No you're not," he said, refuting my words.

"You're right," I admitted. "So, who's the twelve year old?"

He was silent again. "When do you ever shut the fuck up?" he asked silently.

I didn't say a word.

"She's Ami's roommate, if you must know."

"Ami? As in the Ami I made scrambled eggs for last Saturday?"

He nodded, and grabbed his drinks.

"Isn't that complicated?" I asked him.

Another urge to call me a bitch was suppressed. "It's never complicated." He turned and walked away.

That was the most Mamoru had said to me since the whole Kokuiyo Gym incident a month ago. He'd been having more girls that ever in his room, and one night, I was so fed up with the moaning, I spent the night at Minako's. Seeing Mitsune had really taken a toll on him. To him, the more girls he fucked, the more cured of his depression he'd be.

"I said HISTORY, not MISERY!" Setsuna said. There was an eruption of laughter, and Motoki looked over at the bar to catch my eye. I turned away, but he had already left the group to come over to where I was sadly watching the crowd, like a wallflower in high school.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," I said, wondering whether to be nice or civil.

Silence.

"So, did you hear Setsuna's joke about Rudolph?" he asked. "Funny." he said with mock laughter.

I smiled and turned my head.

More silence.

He stared at me, and finally said, "I miss you, Usagi."

I turned back to him, my eyes opened wide.

"I miss you," he repeated.

I couldn't move, or respond. I was worried about what might come next. Dr. Mason couldn't save me now.

He looked at me, then said, "Am I supposed to walk away now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said softly. I couldn't look at him. "You can stay if you want."

He took his fingers, and moved my chin. "Hey, I'm really sorry."

I shrugged again. He kept talking. "How about I call you for dinner? How about Tuesday? No, Wednesday?"

With a shaky breath, I said, "Wednesday is New Years Eve."

"Oh," he said. "You probably have plans."

"Don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Yes, I do - no. Nope, none come to mind." he said. I smiled, but felt a little apprehensive. I mean, here was a guy that took advantage of me. How was I to know that he wouldn't do it again?

Those green eyes took me. They captured me. I was drowning, and I couldn't wave the white flag of surrender.

He must have sensed my apprehension, because I heard him say, "I just want to talk. No sex, nothing like that, okay? Can I call you?" he asked.

I guess I had said something along the lines of 'yes', because he kissed me gently on the cheek, gave me his cell phone number, and walked away. He was still staring at me as he stayed with Setsuna and her motley crew.

I was back in the bullpen. I didn't know if I liked it or not.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat at home, wondering about the article, when Mamoru walked in, with no girl in tow. This was a rare moment.

"Hey," he greeted me. I didn't respond. I was on thin ice already. "You okay?" he asked.

"I dunno." I said. I was treading enough as it was. "Mamoru, can we talk?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know-"

The ice was breaking, but, foolishly, I kept going. "Why won't you talk to me?" I asked.

"Because it's always going to be the same analyzation."

"What do you-what are you-"

I had sunk.

"You'll drive me nuts, and we'll never get anything done, okay? You wanted open honesty? You are an annoying, analyzing bitch!" He walked to his room and slammed the door.

That was two weeks ago.

After the party, I went home to think about Motoki's offer. I sat on the couch, and thought. Suddenly, in the middle of something (totally unrelated to the 'Motoki Topic'), Mamoru walked in. His date was nowhere in sight. "Usagi?"

I didn't respond. I was afraid to. I hadn't made a good impression at the party - and I was sick of fighting with him. I didn't want a repeat of two weeks ago.

Suddenly, his head peeked over the top of the sofa. "You okay?"

I nodded, then shrugged. "I'll be fine."

He nodded, then went to his room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"...and talk radio's having a field day! You have to do more!"

"I said, 'only once', you blonde ditz." I said, teasingly.

"Look who's talking! Usagi, don't you want to be a post-feminist icon?" Minako asked. I scrunched up my face.

"Okay, I'll let you think about it. Come on, let's get something to wear at Rei's party."

"I-" She turned around. "I forgot to tell you." I rushed. She looked at me expectantly. "I made other plans."

"Other plans?" Minako cried.

"Yeah. With-"

"Other plans?" she reiterated.

"With Motoki." I said, staring at her.

She stared back, her mouth open in disbelief. "With Motoki. As in Motoki Furuhata? As in 'Spawn of fucking Satan'!"

I nodded, rather embarrassed.

"NO! NO! I forbid it! You should fucking know better!"

"Minako, I-"

"He slept with you AND me! He's a sorry ass fucking coward, and you're going out with him!"

"Minako-"

She looked at me one last time, then walked away. I sighed and watched her retreating back. Suddenly, she turned around, and ran back to where I was standing. She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Are you fucking NUTS! This is the devil incarnate! He's going to make you cry! He's going to steal your soul! He'll steal your pure heart! Listen to me!"

"I-I-I-" was all I was able to say with all of the shaking.

Minako screeched at me for a few more minutes, with pedestrians staring and avoiding us. Then, she let me go. All of the shaking made me so dizzy, I fell over on the sidewalk.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I walked into the building, and into the penthouse, when the phone rang. Wednesday was our date, and he would pick me up at nine. He promised he would call before he came to pick me up.

I had made up my mind. Yet something felt wrong. And I couldn't identify it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I walked out of the bathroom, after my nice long shower, clad only in a bathrobe. Mamoru entered - stage left - and got a drink in the kitchen. Upon seeing my arrival, his jaw dropped, then went back up. He walked over to me, and held me close.

"You have my attention. What do you want?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"What do you want?" I asked him, one of my fingers playing with his earlobe.

"I want you," he said. His lips, again, descended upon mine-except then he started using his tongue, and licking me on the nose.

"Mamoru, stop it," I giggled, but he continued his licking. He licked my nose, my eyelids, and even my ear. He sniffed for a few minutes, until I felt a tugging at my bathrobe sash.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I opened my eyes to find myself looking into two other eyes, and a big, wet nose. I screamed.

"Whoa! It's okay!" Mamoru said, grabbing the 'thing'. It was a cute little Jack Russell Terrier puppy, and he placed it on the bed.

"Awwww!" I squealed. "Whose is he?"

"He did belong to the Itos on the second floor," Mamoru said. "They decided that they couldn't keep him since their kids are grown and gone, so they asked if I'd like him. You like dogs, right?"

"Of course I do!" I said, holding the puppy in my lap. "They're right up there with my favorite animal."

"And that would be?"

"Bunny rabbi-"

I knew exactly what kind of image Mamoru was getting in his head, especially by the smile on his face. Disgusted, I turned to another subject. "Why don't we pick a name?" I said.

"What do you want to call him?" he asked.

"Nothing sexually related, thank you very much," I said.

"Okay. So?"

I thought for a minute. "Inu-chan."

"Inu-chan?" Mamoru asked, surprised.

"Inu-chan."

"Okay," Mamoru said, smiling. "I guess that would be okay. I guess 'Playboy' would be-"

"Inu-chan," I said firmly.

"All right." He broke into a really wide grin.

Why was Mamoru smiling? Because Inu-chan had just peed in my lap.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Inu means 'dog' in Japanese. I wanted to name my new puppy Inu-chan, but my parents wanted to name it Mackie. So, I decided to name this puppy Inu-chan.

Thank you all! See you at chapter 10The Big Date.

EternalSenshi


	11. Chapter 10: The Date Got A Lot Hotter

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 10. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Got a hot date?

I fed Inu-chan, then ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "You done yet?"

"Got a hot date?" was the reply.

"No, I just have to pee."

"Well, be my guest," Mamoru said, tying his tie.

I picked up a packet on the counter top, and sat down. "What's this? Party Viagra? Condoms-to-go? Prepared for an orgy?"

"No, no, and no. It's Nicotine gum," he said. "Condoms-to-go?"

"You quit? Since when?"

"Since Michiru told me she wanted to marry a smoker," he said. Inu-chan ran into the bathroom and jumped up onto the toilet. I petted his head, and he looked at me lovingly.

"You know, why don't you put on a dress and come out with me tonight?" Mamoru asked.

"Why? So I can be the maid and clean up all the clothes you and your hooker shed?" I asked.

He looked at me, and said, "Nah, I'm flying solo tonight." The phone rang, and I ran to answer it. "Although, that may be for me," he called.

I slid across the floor, with Inu-chan at my heels. I grabbed the phone holding onto the table for balance, put it at my ear, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"You're home. Does this mean you've come to your senses?" Minako said.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"You naive bitch!" Minako cried.

"Shh! Listen, I only have a few hours to get ready, so I'm going to put on the pink dress and shoes you gave, and I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said.

"Okay. But Usa-" Minako said as I cut her off with hanging up. I turned my head slightly to see Mamoru staring at me.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I protested.

"Usagi, why-" he trailed off. I turned around all the way.

"Why let Motoki ruin your life?" he asked solemnly.

I looked at him incredulously. He actually cared? "There's nothing to be worried about," I said. "There's nothing going on."

He stared at me for a few more seconds, then grabbed a pen and pad of paper on the table. "Well, if you come to your senses, this is where I'll be," he said.

"Gee, thanks. I think I'll just jump into my PJs., play with Inu-chan, watch a little TV, go to bed early-" I said.

"Mm-hmm. You're already in your PJs.," he said. "Happy New Year."

"Same to you," I called. He closed the door, and I slipped on the marble floor while making a beeline for the bathroom.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

An hour came and went, and I was stuck at the table playing cards.

"Go fish," I said. Inu-chan took his cards and chewed them up on the floor.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I turned on some music and read a new manga. My RENT CD was going on full blast volume, especially with my favorite song: Tango: Maureen. Inu-chan wanted to sing along. So he did.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'd been waiting for almost three hours, and Motoki hadn't called, although many of the neighbors did to make me turn off my CD. I made a bowl of popcorn, and turned on the TV to the New Years Celebration.

"Here's downtown's favorite guy, Yuu Kazama!" some announcer said.

"Thanks Araki. It was a little over twenty-four hours ago when Motoki Furuhata called to confirm his plans with Usagi Tsukino, but he hasn't called yet."

"Sounds harsh," Araki said.

"It seems that he's sticking to his August plans, leaving Usagi so he can screw another woma-" He didn't have time to finish as I turned off the TV. I must have been hallucinating or something.

I scratched Inu-chan's head as he fell asleep. He was so lucky. He didn't have to worry about things like this in the dog world. I grabbed the address Mamoru left behind, grabbed my coat, and walked out the door.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

With the address in hand, I walked down the streets looking for Mamoru's party. Lovers were walking down the street, all lovey-dovey and starry eyed-and laughing. I was sick of it. Do you know how frustrating it is to see couples all around you and not be part of one yourself?

(A/N: Oh! I do! Pick me! Pick me! I saw 8 couples at school on the bus before I came home!)

As I continued my walk, the number of couples grew. I didn't want to have to go through the systematic torture of seeing them all walk down the street. It was enough to break my heart again. I finally got to the townhouse where the party was, with people walking in and out, and music blaring on the stereo. I walked inside, amidst all these strange people-women with shaved heads, men wearing dresses, and other strange things. Suddenly, someone yelled "FIVE!"

Mamoru came down the stairs, and saw me standing in the crowd. "USAGI!" he screamed. I faintly heard it, but I didn't look up. I started to cry. I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Four, three, two, one-" I said, then looked around again. Tears were coming like Niagara Falls on my face, and I couldn't stop them. I just turned and ran.

"USAGI!" Mamoru cried again, but I was already out the door. I fell on the stairs, my shoe flying off my foot. I stayed on the ground, because I couldn't will myself to get up.

Mamoru ran out of the house, glass still in his hand. "USAGI! Usagi?" he said, looking down and seeing my crying on the concrete.

"Oh, shit," he said, putting his hands up to his forehead, glass and all. He put it on the snow-covered banister, and went over to help me up. I was sobbing in his arms as he held me. He looked at my face, and brushed my tears away.

"You came?" he said softly, almost childlike.

"Y-yeah. Mamoru, I should-"

"Why'd you let him hurt you?"

I stood, not knowing what to say. "Mamoru, I-" I was cut off by his lips coming down on mine, silencing anything else that wanted to come out.

Mamoru was drunk. I could tell as soon as he found me, and that's probably why he kissed me. But I...I kissed him back. And I wasn't drunk.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru had a really bad hangover the next morning, so I woke up to the sound of a very quiet house. The phone rang, and I picked it up before Inu-chan had the chance to start barking at it.

"Hello?"

"Usagi, I-" SLAM! I slammed the phone down on my bedside table, grabbed Inu-chan's leash, and went for a walk. I wasn't going to talk to that asshole, Motoki. Not in a million years.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I came back from a half an hour walk to find Mamoru standing in the kitchen, looking very unwell.

"Are you okay? You should be in bed!" I said, alarmed by his behavior.

He looked at me, his eyes closed enough to make it look like he was glaring at me. "Motoki called," he said groggily.

I groaned. "Again?"

Mamoru grunted. "About fifty times. He won't stop-" The phone rang. Mamoru went to go get it, when I said, "We'll screen."

We screened. We screened for about ten minutes, and after Motoki called for the fourteenth time, Mamoru left the phone receiver off the hook. I called Minako on my cell phone and told her the whole story.

"That fuck!" she screamed.

"Exactly," I said. I sighed. "You were right. You were so right."

"Aren't I always?" she said.

"So, how long was he with you?" I asked.

"A few days after he screwed you, till we both found out what a lying venomous bastard he is."

I groaned, and threw a pillow over my face. I screamed, although the sound was muffled.

"So, what do you want to do instead?" she asked. "Cause I called and you weren't home. I thought you'd have leapt onto the phone."

I blushed and stayed silent. "Umm..."

"Ooh! Something must have happened, because I can imagine you blushing right now!"

"Mmrksm." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Someone kissed me."

"Well!" she cried. "Does this pair of lips have a name?"

"May-be, say, Minako, how was Rei's party? Any of her straight friends there?"

"What's his name?"

"I dunno."

"Liar."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"What if you want to tell me?"

"What if-"

"What if you stop all this bullshit and tell me who it was? It was a man, right?"

"If you could call him that."

She gasped. "A CROSSDRESSER!" she screamed.

"Whoa! No crossdresser! It was not a crossdresser!" I cried. "Why do you always assume I'm with a crossdresser or having a threesome?"

"It's fun to assume the worst," she said. "Now spill!"

"It was...oh, you're going to make fun of me!"

"No, I'm not. I'm your best friend! Now, TELL ME!" she demanded.

"It was...Mmru."

"Who?"

"It was...Mmru."

"Speak up, darling, and let me know who your new love interest is."

"It was... MamorubuthewasreallyreallydrunkandIdon'tthinkheknewwhathewas-" I rushed.

"MAMORU!"" she cried.

"Minako! Shh! You said you wouldn't make fun of me!" I whined.

"How did this happen?"

"He was drunk! I told you, he was drunk!"

"He was drunk."

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay," she said in a voice that otherwise meant 'I totally do not believe you'.

"Minako!" I whined again.

"Whatever, Usagi. See you later," she said, then hung up. I hung up, embarrassed and angry, and walked to the kitchen. Mamoru sat there, looking pained. "Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you shoot me with your rifle?"

I smiled. "It's not real, hun," I got a paper towel and started running it under cold water.

"When did you start calling me an endearing term?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You called me 'hun.'"

"No I didn't," I blatantly denied.

"Yeah, you did."

Uh oh, I did. "Just...lie down," I said, changing the subject.

"Ugh...I hate hangovers." he groaned.

"Well, you don't get them very often," I said. "So, it's gotta hurt." I went over to him and put the paper towel on his forehead. "Just relax, okay? I'll make you soup later."

"Oh, fuck, Usagi, I don't have a fever or the flu," he said.

"But you're still sick. Just relax, okay?" I said calmly.

He gave in, and fell asleep on the couch. He looked so cute, just like a little boy...a very...cute...little...boy...

What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't fall in love with him! It just wasn't possible! Things like this don't happen. If you fall in love with a guy who has his 'sexual release', his copulatory imperative would take over, and he'd move on to another girl, thus leaving you in the mess he left behind. But still...

As he was gently drifting off to dreamland, I bent down, and kissed him on the lips. I looked up, blushed, and ran for my cell phone.

"Minako? Why don't you believe me?"

"About what? Spawn of Satan or Devil Incarnate?"

I was confused. "Which is which?"

"Doesn't matter. Listen, Usagi, you've been drunk before, right?"

"You know I have Mina-"

"Let's make this easy. Just answer 'yes' or 'no'."

"Yes."

"I've been drunk too, Usagi. Being drunk impairs your vision all right. But, being drunk makes you more honest."

"What?" (A/N: Yes, this is a proven fact.)

"Say I hated you, which I don't, and I pretended to be your friend, which I'm not."

Anyone else confused?

"If I was drunk," she continued, "and you pissed me off, then I'd tell you the exact truth."

I sat for a few seconds, piecing this together. So, if Mamoru was drunk, and he kissed me...

"But, I'm not saying it's exact." Minako said. "But it's usually what happens."

"How do you know?"

"We did an article about it a couple of months ago." Minako said. (A/N: I learned it in Driver's Ed.). She stayed silent. "You love Mamoru, don't you?"

"No! Don't be ridicu-"

"You kissed him back."

"No!"

"Dr. Mason must be having second thoughts, huh?"

"Minako, I...I..."

"If you love him-"

My mind was too confused and my heart was too broken to continue the conversation.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Let me know if any of you like this story.

See you at chapter 11!

EternalSenshi


	12. Chapter 11: Violence is the answer!

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 11. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Flying paperweights...

On the return day of work, I stepped into the elevator, and stood calmly, yet stiffly, as Motoki walked in after me. A girl stood in between us, making it hard to talk quietly.

"Usagi?"

"Shut up," I snapped at him.

"Usagi, why didn't you return my call-"

"You mean, the calls you made after the call you didn't make?" I said loudly.

"I can explain-"

"Explain? Why would I want to hear your shitty excuse?"

If you couldn't tell, I was pissed. All throughout the holiday, it was phone call after phone call. Natsumi even called me on my cell and asked me why I wasn't talking to her. She was sobbing, even though I had explained the whole thing. Finally, Shingo came on the line and said she was going through a very emotional time. Hormones, he said. Why have babies, I wondered, if all you're going to do is eat and cry?

Motoki shoved the girl in between us over so we could talk, but I stared very fixedly at the wall, not wanting to look at him.

"I meant to call."

I meant to bring a hammer.

"Usagi, I really did."

"Sure you did," I said sarcastically.

"I did."

"Yeah, Motoki, you sure did. In fact, I bet you were screwing and fucking all around the holiday season, with girls you 'meant to call'. Well, I won't have it," I said.

He shoved the girl back, and looked at me sourly, like a little boy would when he doesn't get his way. The girl laughed at him, and called him an asshole.

"Do you work here?" I snapped.

"I want a job," she said defensively.

"Good." I glared at Motoki, and pointed at him. "You can have his."

"Wha!" he protested. "Usagi, I-"

The elevator doors opened, and I walked into the office lobby. "Good morning!" I cried cheerfully.

"Good morning," I was greeted back by most of my co-workers.

"Usagi, can we talk about-" Motoki started, rushing after me.

"Good morning Aya!" I said, grabbing my messages.

"Hey, Usagi," she said, smiling.

"Usagi, we need to sit and talk-"

"No, we don't," I cut him off curtly. He followed me into my office, and was met with my door slamming into him.

"Go away, Motoki," I said, slamming my briefcase on my desk. I walked past him briskly to grab my cup of morning coffee. He actually had the nerve to follow me.

"I know it was horrible of me not to call-"

"No, it's actually okay!" I said. "You've me free. I'm a free at last, thank God. For once in six months, I'm finally happy, and I haven't thought of you fondly for about-"

I looked up to see Setsuna stopping by the kitchen. She was wearing a very short black skirt, hooker-style shoes with the long 'stick-up-your-ass' heels, with a very sparkly silver tank top. Her hand was gripping the wall, with a sparkly ring on her ring finger. The ring had a small pink heart that looked as smooth as a stone.

MY ring. The ring he had bought me so long ago, and I threw back at him after we broke up.

"Board meeting in ten minutes." she said. She smiled at Motoki, and walked away, shaking her bloody ass. He looked at me, mouth agape, my coffee overflowing.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I snapped back into reality and turned off the coffee dispenser. I was shaking so much, the coffee spilled all over the floor and onto my shoes. This happened to be boiling hot coffee.

"SHIT!" I screamed. He tried to help me, but I punched him in the eye. He stumbled and fell flat on his back.

I examined my hand. "I knew one day these muscles would come in handy." I muttered. I looked back at Motoki, groaning in pain.

"Setsuna's wearing your ring! The shirt that you bought me when we were together! Do you remember that, or was that something else you meant to do to!" I screamed. I stepped over him, walking back to my office. He got up, holding his eye.

Oh, this was just great. I had a stalker in my office, I had hot coffee on my feet, and I was shaking like a vibrating cell phone.

"Usagi," he said, blundering after me, "I meant to tell you that Setsuna and I were back together, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. BACK together!" I cried.

"We went away after Christmas. It was horrible of me not to call, but-"

"Get out," I whispered. I started fanning myself with my messages.

"Usagi-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed. I picked up my paperweight, and chucked it at his head.

Bullseye.

Mamoru walked by to see Motoki walking away with the damage, and me, walking out of my office, completely enraged.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "And what happened to him?"

"Sena!" I cried. "Setsuna...Sena!"

"I-what?" he said, bewildered.

"Setsuna-Sena-Setsuna!" I stuttered like a imbecile.

"Yeah, add 'tsu' to Sena, you get Setsuna, I'm Maru without the 'mo'-"

"She's the Sena! Motoki's Sena!"

"Whoa! Whoa, calm down," he said, pulling me into the storage closet. He closed the door and turned on the light. "Motoki and Setsuna are together?"

"Paperclips." I said, trying to distract myself. "This is where they are, and Hayashi didn't have the decency to-"

"Usagi! Stay focused!"

"What?" I was so shocked by the news of Motoki and Setsuna, I think I lost some brain cells.

"Setsuna and...Motoki? They're together?"

"BACK together! Together AGAIN!" I cried, still fanning myself frantically.

"Shh! Calm down Usagi!"

"AGAIN!"

"Usagi, it's okay."

"AGAIN!"

"Shhhh! Calm down!"

"AGA-"

His hand covered my mouth. "I get it." He contemplated for a couple of seconds. "Really?"

"YEAH!"

"Shhhh! Okay, okay, Usagi." He put his hands on my shoulders, held me pinned against the wall, and looked me squarely in the eye. "We've got to go in there dignified, okay? We have to go in there, so you've got to pull yourself together."

I nodded.

"So you're not going to cry. Don't cry."

My face scrunched up the way it always does when I'm about to cry.

"No, Usagi, come on, please don't cry, okay?"

I didn't know what to do. If I opened my mouth, would I cry?

"Come on Usagi, please?"

"Okay." I said tearfully. I sounded like a five year old in trouble.

"Atta girl." he said. I sniffled, and shook my head, hearing it crack my neck.

"Okay? Okay," I said. It wasn't much of a pep talk, but it was the best I could do.

We walked out of the closet to see the whole lobby staring at us, apparently waiting for us to walk out. Mamoru put his arm around me, and said, "Well, it's time we got out of the closet, right, honey?"

I blushed, wanting to cry, until Mamoru steered me around and walked me to the meeting. We sat on the couch in Setsuna's office, and I was still fanning myself frantically. Motoki walked in with a black eye and a bloody nose, and sat in Mamoru's usual chair, a box of tissues in his hand. I wanted to scream. He sat down comfortably, and sniffled, looking at me. I glared at him, and I think I blacked out.

"Hey, Usagi." he said.

Release of the hounds. I got up and grabbed him by the hair, and threw him down on the floor. I kicked, and kicked, and kicked hi until his blood was all over the floor.

Wake up into reality. Mamoru was shaking me gently as I had crumpled my messages and was now fanning myself with my shaking fist. I was fanning so fast, I came close to hitting myself. I stopped fanning, opened up my fist and uncrumpled my messages. I started fanning myself again, and Mamoru took his binder and, I guess to make it look like I was doing something natural, and started fanning me too.

"Is it hot in here?" he asked. "I'm starting to think it is. Are you okay Usagi?" He turned to Mitsuke. "She's had a cold for a while," he explained. "You know, fever, chills, all that shit - are you sure you don't want to go home?" he asked me.

I nodded, feeling my heart race at over the highest speed on the speedometer in any car.

Setsuna strutted in, brushing back her hair and winking at Motoki nonchalantly. I was too distracted by fanning myself to throw her a glare. She sat down at her desk, put her legs up, and lounged as if she were a porn star. She looked like such a whore.

"All right, where are we on guests?" she asked, sounding cool and collected.

I saw myself strangling her, with her eyes bulging like a frogs. I was busy fanning, and answered with evil laughter at the thought of Setsuna choking to death. Everyone was staring at me.

"Uh-we've got the whole week's lined up, don't we, Usagi?" Mamoru said, grabbing my notebook.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said distractedly, stopping my satanic little laugh.

"Great," Setsuna said, not really noticing. "New movie?"

"Oh, I saw it," Motoki said. "It's great. It's about this guy who tries to learn about the Artistic Revolution, and falls in love with this girl. They're totally in love, and they show the whole love story firs-excuse me." he said, wiping his eye (the one I hadn't killed yet). "Oh, he was just so in love, and they get into a huge fight. He dies of a terrible disease, and she never told him how much she really cared about him. You can just see the tears, just flowing, down her face. It's..." he trailed off as I started laughing. "What?"

"Is this a joke?" I asked between laughs. Mamoru started laughing along with me, but I was about to die. "I mean, this has to be a joke, right?" I said, still laughing.

"He's hysterical!" Mamoru said. I'm not quite sure he knew what he was laughing about.

"This is a joke, right?" I said, about to fall over.

"No," Motoki said, confused. "I saw it two nights ago."

"Heh, heh, what's so funny, Usagi?" Setsuna asked.

"I mean, this girl just starts CRYING, cause he dies. So, you're saying that someone's got a disease, right?" I said, getting up and starting to scream. "But, if he's just faking it so he can screw some other bitch, do you think he's going to get any sorry fucking pity? Do you? Do you even think there is any fucking pity!"

Everyone was looking at me, shocked. "There is none! And I'll tell you why: because he's a fucking, fucking asshole! Someone please explain it to me, because I do not get it!" I screamed, throwing my wrinkled messages at Motoki. Mamoru put his head in his hands and groaned as I walked away completely infuriated. Everyone in the lobby was staring at me and whispering as I stormed to my office.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I went to Mitsuke's desk, looking at her, embarrassed. "Mitsuke, is she free?"

Mitsuke nodded. "She is."

I nodded. "Thanks," I walked into Setsuna's office, and knocked on the door lightly. She was lounging on the couch, reading the newspaper, when she looked up and saw me. "Come in," she said gravely.

I came in, and sat down tentatively on a chair. She put down her newspaper, and sat up. "Do you know what happened to Motoki? The black eye and bloody nose?"

I shook my head convincingly. "Not a clue."

"Hmmm," she said, thinking. Then, she looked back at me. "Do you know why you burst out this morning?"

"Yes," I said firmly.

"Well, I do too."

I almost laughed. "You couldn't."

"I could."

"You couldn't."

"I could, and I do."

"No, you-"

"Some guy tore up your dreams of romance and soulmates, and you took it out upon poor, defenseless Motoki, all because he saw a movie that reminded you of the heartache."

Yeah, right. And I'm a princess.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she said.

"More or less," I lied, with a fake smile gracing my lips.

She nodded. "Do you love him?"

I burst out laughing. "No way in hell! Not anymore!"

She looked a little shocked by my sudden fit of laughter. "Have you talked to him?"

"No!" I said, still laughing. Boy, if only she knew the truth. "I don't talk to fucking cowardly bastards."

"I would talk to him," she said. "Hear his side of the story. Listen, my boyfriend tried to leave me. He did leave me. Did you see it?"

I thought back to the day she had yelled at me, after I'd found out about Motoki's little hobby. "N-no." I said.

"Right. I had to keep it all in. I thought that if I didn't ever talk to him and tell him how I felt about him, he'd never leave me, and I'd be safe. But, I was wrong: he did leave. I was torn, I was devastated, but I wouldn't let anyone see it. So, I went to his apartment, holding a bag of McDonald's take out – his favorite junk food, and told him that I loved him and needed him. Then, he let me in, grabbed my–"

"I get the point, Setsuna," I said hurriedly. She was turning into a female Mamoru with the descriptions.

"The point is, you may think you don't love him, but if you talk to him, he'll probably crack the layer of cement around your heart, and it will be golden."

She made no sense. But, I nodded and thanked her, then quickly left her office. I wasn't about to talk to Motoki-not without cracking his skull first. So, I went to my office, sat in my chair, and wrapped myself in my extra blanket. Life is confusing, and I only knew a few things. I definitely knew that Setsuna was wrong.

End of chapter 11! So many responses...thanks to all! The new format wins, as you can tell. But, thank you to all those kind reviews, they really made my day. I love you all! Okay, end of the corny session. See you at chapter 12. Only nine left to go! The rest of the chapters will be reformatted this weekend. EternalSenshi


	13. Chapter 12: A Wonder She Doesn't Want

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 12. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Sittin' together...

"Okay, so the bitch gets dumped by her boyfriend who wants to fuck every girl that passes by, and she doesn't know, but crawls back to him, and she's the expert on romance? Move over Dr. Mason." Minako scoffed. "Fuck no!"

Minako, Mamoru and I were sitting in the Bull and Beer Bar, playing pool. I had told them all about how Setsuna had cornered me with her beliefs, and how she was starting to be as modest as Mamoru. He grimaced. Minako laughed, and started going into her rant.

"I mean, she's an old cow! It simply can't be done. All we have to do is fine-tune our senses just a bit, and go for men we're simply not attracted to."

"Hold up, hold up, what?" Mamoru said.

"Well, once upon a time, I was attracted to you. But thanks to Dr. Mason, I can proudly say that you don't cross my mind."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

She was flirting. BIG time. I wouldn't be surprised to see her come up to our apartment, then into his bed. I would have been a little upset, maybe, but not surprised.

"Okay," Mamoru said, a smile coming over his face.

She put her hand down on his shoulder, and let it drop down to his chest. "I need a drink," she whispered, and walked up to the bar.

Mamoru pointed his thumb at her after she left. "If someone wanted to play pool, they could just grab the cuestick from up her ass."

I shook my head. "She's right. Setsuna's the old cow. He cannot go back to her!"

"Don't tell me you believe this crap!" Mamoru cried.

"So what if I do?"

Mamoru started at me, then narrowed his eyes. "For fuck's sake, Usagi! These are people! Not hoofers!" he cried. He threw money down on the bar table, and walked out the door. I followed him, leaving Minako looking for us.

"Mamoru, you don't understand-"

"The only thing I don't understand, Usagi, is why you bought into these theories from this sideshow!" he cried, opening the door to the apartment. He walked in and threw his jacket on a chair. Inu-chan jumped up to greet him, but Mamoru pushed him down.

"Don't hurt him!" I cried. Mamoru picked him up, and held him up for me to see.

"Look at him, Usagi. This is a quadruped. He has four legs. Look at yourself. You are a biped. You have two legs. Two legs, four legs. You are not a quadruped, and no one is a cow!"

"It's a metaphor!"

"Who gives a shit?" he cried. "She's a quack!"

"She is not!" I screamed, and stormed off to my room. He followed me, and yelled, "These theories are all bullshit, Usagi! Why do you listen?"

"Because."

"Because why? Because-"

"Because they have to work!"

"Why?"

"Because if they don 't work, then nothing makes sense."

"Wake up Usagi! This is life! Nothing makes sense!"

"It's not life! He can't go back to her!"

"It is life! Life is one big lie after another!"

"What, like you and Mitsune, huh?"

"Yes, like me and Mitsune. Exactly like me and Mitsune, and you and Motoki!"

"Well, this is the first person to make sense of it all!"

"That's just it - she doesn't make sense!"

"She does too!"

"You know, behind the cover of these theories, there's a part of you that wants Motoki back. 'Men are evil, men are cowardly asses, but please Motoki, take me back and make love to me'!" he said, mimicking me.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" I screamed tearfully.

"Then why do these theories need to work, Usagi?"

"Because then men don't leave all women, Mamoru! Okay? They only leave me! All men want to leave me! It's probably in one of their stupid little black books - always leave Usagi Tsukino!"

Inu-chan put his head on my lap for reassurance. I scratched him behind the ears softly. Mamoru didn't say anything as he saw silent tears run down my cheeks. He sat down next to me, and held me close.

"Listen. No, no, listen," he said as I started to whimper. "I understand exactly where you're coming from. I've been there. That's probably why we can never let go. We think something so beautiful, so precious, can't happen to us twice, like lightning. But Usagi, there's someone out there for you. Trust me, okay? Trust me. This won't be your only chance. Motoki isn't the last man on Earth. You have to meet some rotten eggs before you find the right one."

I couldn't help it. I burst into tears onto his shoulder. He held me closer and started stroking my head.

"It's okay. Shh, it's okay," he said soothingly as I curled up in his embrace. I felt like a little girl who lost something, like her favorite stuffed animal. I sobbed harder and harder, but he never left.

"Hey," he said. "You're going to find someone."

"No one wants me," I sobbed.

"No, that's not true," he said, brushing my tears away. "You're beautiful and talented. I've never seen anyone do as many amazing things as you can do. You're beautiful, and you're true," he said. "You're alive. And Motoki is not the last guy that's going to be in your life."

I broke down as he held me. He was honest, he sounded honest, and he as caring. This was a side of Mamoru I hadn't seen in a long time. And it was his good side, too.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

(A/N: If there's any guy out there that would really like to comfort me like that, let me know. There are no good guys in Virginia. At least, where I live. Anyone know where they are?)

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I opened my eyes, and shut them again. Double take, and I saw my hand clasping Mamoru's hand, and Mamoru sleeping gently beside me. I looked around worriedly, and was relieved to see that our clothes were still on. I had to get out of his embrace, even though it felt so good. He looked so cute with his mussed hair, and he had been holding me...all night...

I took so much time thinking, I didn't even realize that I'd suddenly moved to have my back to Mamoru, with his arms holding me around the front, and his hands on my breasts. I cringed. He must be a playboy while sleeping. I needed to get out, so I wiggled out of his arms, and sat on my chair. I hugged my knees to my chest, and waited for him to wake up. He turned and opened his eyes to see the sunlight through my window. Then he turned to me. "Morning." he said.

I nodded. "Hi."

He looked around, and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled.

I took a deep breath. "I-"

"No, no, no. You're not going to be an analyzing bitch. When you do, you miss out on all the great wonders of life."

"There's one great wonder I'd like to avoid," I said.

He laughed. "I'm getting a kick out of having you in my arms all night as we fell asleep, you looking quite angelic for once, and I didn't even cop a feel."

I knew then that he didn't love me, and I was stupid to even think so. I looked down at my knees, and heard him continue.

"Well, maybe one. Or two."

I smirked at him, and he smiled back. "I was worried," I admitted. "I knew you probably would have shown your colors soon."

He looked confused, and looked down at his shirt. "It's red."

"Your character colors," I said. "Men never fail to do-"

"What is in their nature to do," he said with me. "Christ, Usagi, I've heard this a million times from you, Minako, and every other woman who's read that quack's article." He stood up and flicked me on the ear.

"Ow!" I cried.

"That's for being an analyzing bitch," he said. He walked out of the room and slammed the door. I got off the chair and collapsed into bed when the phone rang. I picked it up and said, "Yeah?"

"Usagi?" a small voice asked.

"Shingo? What's up? Listen, can you call me on-"

"Usagi, Natsumi's in the hospital," he said quietly. "It didn't work. We lost the baby."

I sat up quickly, unable to believe the news. "What?"

"We lost it," Shingo said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Hold on, Shingo. Where are you guys?"

I found myself on the way to the front door, trying to hop while putting my shoes on. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on as I ran out the door, down the stairs, and grabbed a taxi.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I walked in through the sliding doors, looking around frantically for any sign of my brother or sister. I ran up to the front desk and said, "Natsumi Tsukino's room?"

"Are you a relative?"

I nodded. "Sister-in-law."

I was directed and steered, and found myself face to face with a door. I opened it and looked tentatively inside. Natsumi was lying on a bed, looking at the wall. I knocked softly, then put my coat on a chair as I watched her turn around. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were puffy. Looking at her, I felt devastated. "Hey, hun," I said cheerfully, trying to make things seem a whole lot better. It was such a feeble attempt. It sucked.

"Hi," she said. "You look good." Her voice was hoarse.

I went over and hugged her. "You do too," I said.

She laughed, but her laughter sounded hollow. She looked at me, and sighed. "Sit with me, please."

I came onto the bed and held her. She smiled. "I remember the first time we met after Shingo brought me to meet you and your family. We hated each other. It was horrible. We were always sniping and yelling."

"Shh..." I said softly.

"But, you've become one of the best friends I've ever had, Usagi. I can tell you anything, and you're always there...for me..." she said, choking up.

"Natsumi..." I said, holding her tighter.

She sniffled. "Last weekend, your brother woke up in a panic. He said he hadn't gone shopping for the baby. So, he got up and ran out the door, and was gone for about five hours. He came back, and had a small bag. I thought...well, you know how he really wanted a boy, so I thought he'd be loaded down with...sports equipment and assorted male-oriented things, but he only had that little bag."

I was listening so hard, I started crying.

"He told me that he'd been looking all day for this, and when he opened the bag, in...inside was this...this perfect little...teddy bear..." she said, bursting into tears. "It was a-a pink teddy bear...with little fluorescent wings...he told me that h-he wanted it to be a g-girl. Usagi!" she said, openly sobbing in my arms. I held her as she cried. Natsumi's last chance to have a child was gone, and she was in so much pain. All I could do was be there for her.

Shingo entered the room, holding a bucket among other things. "Okay, I have ice, magazines, blankets, video tapes..." he said, trailing off and looking at us. He sat down on the bed, and put his hand on Natsumi's leg. He rubbed up and down, stroking to make her feel better as she sobbed.

"Look at her," he said, gazing at Natsumi. "Look at my wife. Isn't she the most beautiful woman in the world?"

She laughed a bit. "Shut up, you psycho." she said, hitting him playfully. She dried her eyes and hugged Shingo tightly as I sat and watched them. Perfect. Happy. In love. Great tragedy has become them, yet their love still stands.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I took a long walk that evening, thinking. Motoki, Mamoru, his harem, Setsuna, Minako, Shingo, Natsumi-Dr. Mason. Everything I'd been doing since I met Motoki, and Dr. Mason's New Cow Theory. Mamoru had been right. I'd been waiting for Motoki to come back and prove these theories wrong. But why had I wanted him back? He had cheated on me, he had cheated on Setsuna, he had cheated on Minako, who knows how many girls he had cheated on. The low life even changed his name to cheat. Why did I want him back? I was just lonely. I needed someone, no matter how awful they were. Was I going to keep on pretending to be Dr. Mason, or should she just fade away? My mind was spinning so much, I didn't realize that I was about to walk into traffic. I stepped back onto the curb, and went to the nearest pay phone. I closed myself in the booth, and stared at the phone. I knew what I was supposed to do, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Finally, I picked up the phone, put in some change, and dialed.

"Hey, Setsuna? Usagi. Listen, I found Dr. Mason."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat on the couch in the apartment, where Mamoru was staring at me."You mean, Minako found Dr. Mason?" he said, staring at me oddly.

I nodded, unable to look at him. "Yeah. She's going to be on the show."

He kept staring. "Really. What-" He stopped. I looked up at him. "What are you hiding?"

I laughed. "Nothing. What you see is what you get."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, and I'm Mickey Mouse."

"Fine, you rat. Start squeaking." I said, and walked to my room, shutting the door softly. I sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought-especially pulling this part off. This was going to be even harder with Mamoru trailing me.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope no one has come down with the flu. See you at chapter 13.

EternalSenshi


	14. Chapter 13: A Kiss On The Sidewalk

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 13. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Round are way the birds are singin'...sorry, I'm an Oasis fan. (The 'are' is correct, actually.)

It was a huge ruckus the morning we were setting up for the show. I had told Minako that I was going to make the phone call(I didn't explain about a couple of nights before...she might get the wrong idea). Response I was expecting was:

"Great! Now, all we need is a fake voice so your cover isn't blown. Can you do an old lady's voice?"

Response received was:

"It's because of Motoki, isn't it?"

I groaned. "No. I need to get this out, Minako. Maybe we could have her die later."

"How? By eating too much beef?"

"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically.

"All right, all right," she said.

When we had gotten to the serious stuff, she promised that she'd handle the phone call through the magazine. I just had to phone her, and she'd connect me. Then, there was silence.

"Minako? Did you hang up?" I asked tentatively.

"Usagi, I love you hun. You know I do. You know I want to help you do what's right. That's what best friends do. But, hun, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Motoki had nothing to do with my decision."

"Okay." she said. She giggled. "I saw him. What'd you do, beat him over the head with your rifle?"

"How'd you know I did that piece of art?" I asked, giggling too.

"Cause I know you. And I got him worse."

"No! How?"

So, Minako and I were fine as we chatted about the way she'd beaten him up, and kicked him down the stairs. I just hoped I'd be fine after all of this. Everyone was so busy on the set, and I found myself standing with Setsuna, helping her get ready, and running through her schedule. I took a sneak peak at the audience, and was shocked to see that the seats were packed. PACKED. I didn't feel so good anymore. The frappicino and croissant I had for breakfast didn't seem to want to stay where they had settled. After I rushed the agenda with Setsuna, I sneaked out and ran to my office. I grabbed the phone and quickly called Minako. "What am I going to DO?"

"If it's packed, I could claim I'm your agent, which means agent fee-"

"Minako!"

"Smile, say 'Hi. I'm glad to be on your show.' Answer questions." she said.

"What if I don't know the answers?" I was panicking.

Minako thought for a second. "You know, you're really riled. Maybe we should-"

"I'm not calling it off." I interrupted. She could still hear me hyperventilate.

"Usagi, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hold up, Motoki's on the other line. You won't mind that I have to connect you to him, do you?"

"Just do it." I said.

"I'll connect you soon. Just relax. Think of happy thoughts. Chocolate. Peter Pan. Stuff like that."

"Relax. Okay," I said, trying to psyche myself up. I looked to see Mamoru staring at me through the door. He tapped his watch and looked like he wanted to yank me out of the door by my long blonde hair. I held up a finger, meaning 'hold on', put down the phone carefully, and ran to the door.

"I'm making phone calls, Setsuna knows, now go!" I said in one breath. He looked a little confused.

"Whatever," he said. "Are you sure you're feeling well? Your cheeks are a little flushed."

I did feel a little warm - he was so close to finding out, and so close to me...

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Really. I've just been running around a lot."

He left, shaking his head, and after he was gone, I ran back to the phone. I took it with me under my desk, and again picked up the receiver. "Minako?"

"I thought you'd hung up!"

"Nope."

"For the absolute last time, are you sure you want to do this?"

I thought for a second. "Yes," I said, after what seemed like hours later.

Minako sighed. "All right. Here she is, Motoki."

There was a clicking sound, then a huge explosion of clapping on the other line. "Hello, Dr. Mason!" Motoki said. Suddenly, the clapping stopped.

"Hello, everyone. Today is an extreme pleasure, because I have with me an extremely important person in my life, as well as most of yours," Setsuna was saying in the background. I was in a daze. Suddenly, it was if my mouth had been injected with novocaine. I nearly dropped the phone.

"Dr. Mason?" Motoki asked.

I pressed the hold button, and held the phone to my chest, breathing heavily. I couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't. I ran out of my office. The show was broadcast on every TV in the lobby, so I stopped and watched.

"It is my honor to be the only person that this remarkable woman will talk to in public," Setsuna said, gesturing to the huge picture that Minako and I had decided on so long ago, "and to have such a woman who impacted my life on my show. Ladies and gentlemen, in a live telephonic interview, Dr. Anne Marie Mason!"

The audience ruptured into applause. I wasn't so sure if I could do this. My stomach was churning, as if I was going to spill out everything inside of me.

"Hello, Dr. Mason," Setsuna said, holding her earpiece. I bolted to the wing of the stage and grabbed onto Mamoru's arm tightly.

"Wait right here. Don't move," I said solemnly.

He stuck a cigarette in his mouth, looking confused. "Okay, but what's with-"

"No smoking," someone said.

Mamoru turned his head slightly. "Fuck off," he said.

Setsuna, from where I could see, was looking confused at why her hero wasn't on the phone. "I'm not getting anything," she mouthed to Motoki.

As everyone scrambled around, trying to figure this out, I heard Mamoru's headset say, "Go to commercial."

I practically yanked his headset off, and said into it, "She's here! She wants to go on!"

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"What?" Motoki asked.

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"What?" I asked as Mamoru stared at me.

"What do you mean she's here? I haven't seen any senile old bag here," he said.

I handed him my jacket. "Hold this." I rolled my neck, shrugged my shoulders, and said, "You think I'm senile?"

"WHOA! Whoa, wait a minute, Usagi! What do you mean by that? YOU-" he said, holding me by the shoulders. He started gaping like a fish. I took his hands off my shoulders and walked on, getting ready for my introduction.

"Well, the reason we can't reach Dr. Mason telephonically is because she's actually here in our studio! Please give a welcome to Dr. Anne Marie Mason!"

I swear, all the members of our audience were not going to be able to speak for months after all the screaming they did today.

Mamoru was still staring at me as the make-up crew was choking me to death with powder and foundation and blush. I swiped at them, and they finally stopped. I walked on calmly, microphone at my collar, ready to tell the truth.

The background music was playing, and Setsuna stood up, all smiles - until she saw me. Her smile quickly dropped to a frown. "Usagi, what's the meaning of this? Where is Dr. Mason?"

Here came the hard part.

I took a deep breath. "I am Dr. Mason."

Setsuna stared. "What?"

I smiled, and shrugged. "I made her up, Setsuna." I wrote the article. I had all that research. It was all during my free time. It was a sick obsession. But, I thought that if the world saw it from an eighty-five year old Ph.D. who had seen the world, well, then it would be regarded as fact. It would be fact. I thought that it had made so much sense."

I sighed, and took another deep breath. "But I was wrong. Incredibly wrong. I thought that he couldn't go back to her because she was an old cow, and he was a bull moving onto greener pastures, This is utter nonsense! Worse than Lewis Carroll! I mean, I was comparing men to animals! Well, most of them are." There were a few giggles and twitters from the audience.

"But sometimes, they're not. And some of them are the diamond in the rough. You can open the hospital door, after she befalls some great tragedy, such as losing a baby, and she can still say she's the most beautiful woman in the world. And you can open the bedroom door, after you start crying so much that you look like Niagara Falls, and your face looks like a deflated balloon, and you feel like finally reaching for the gun to shoot yourself and get it over with, and he can come in, and hold you as your world is being ripped to shreds, and he can be honest. He-he can tell you that everything's going to be okay, and the world will go back together, and the pieces of your heart won't shatter into oblivion, and-and he'll tell you that you're beautiful, and...alive, and that Motoki is not the last man on Earth you are ever going to love. Then...you'll realize that...that you weren't wrong abut your feelings for him..."

I turned around and ran off the stage, ignoring the applause that followed me. "Where's Mamoru?" I demanded." Someone pointed, and I ran. I ran to his office to find it empty. I ran to my office to find it the same way. I grabbed my coat and ran out into the frigid January air, just to see him catch a taxi.

"Mamoru! MAMORU!" I cried, waving my arms. I chased the taxi down the block, where I suddenly lost it in traffic.

That was it. It was over. Mamoru, the only real hope I had left, was gone.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I don't remember how long I stood there. I really don't even care. All I know is that I turned around, and a taxi pulled up. A familiar head of jet black hair came out of the backseat onto the sidewalk.

"Mamoru..." I said softly.

His look was a hard glare. He just stared at me. No words wanted to come out of him. Then, he said, "You should have told me."

I nodded.

"What you see is what you get?"

I shrugged. "Minus a Ph.D., gray hairs, a bun, wrinkles,"

"Okay."

"A cane, old lady clothes, orthopedic shoes,"

"You're rambling."

"You're making me nervous," I said.

He stared at me, his blue eyes dark and distant.

I took a deep breath. "You didn't hear the whole thing."

He was silent. Finally, "I don't want to," issued from his lips. He turned around and walked away.

"Mamoru! Don't tell me you don't feel the same way!" I cried to his back, almost becoming hysterical. He stopped.

"Ever since I met Motoki, I've had these dreams. You were standing in my office in most of them, and you kiss me like you love me, and you end up having-um..."

It was a very crowded street, so I probably shouldn't blurt out "had sex with you on the floor." I was getting looks anyway. But no matter how many looks, he needed to hear this.

"You were so kind to me," I said. "And, I don't know if it's kind of like foreshadowing our future, but it could be."

He turned his head slightly.

"I know you feel the same way!" I cried. "And I should have told you before, but when?"

He turned around fully, still silent.

"The night-New Year's Eve, remember? You were drunk. And I came. You ran out after me and found me crying on the sidewalk, do you remember?"

He took a few steps towards me.

"You picked me up, and you...you kissed me."

He stood a few inches away from my face.

"I found out that when you're drunk, you tend to be more honest, you know? So, I thought you felt the same way-the way I felt about you. Because instead of turning away, I kissed you...straight back."

His blue eyes were staring straight into mine. I was nervous.

"And during your hangover...when you fell asleep on the couch...I-I kissed you. I couldn't help it."

He was just staring. He looked angry.

I stood, unable to say any more without bursting into tears. It was a silent moment, our eyes locked onto each other like magnets.

"Say something," I whispered. "Anything."

He stood, searching my face with his eyes. Finally, he said, "I wasn't sure."

"About what?"

"You," he said. "Ever since you first moved in, and I got to comfort you, I knew something was going on. It was a feeling I haven't had. Ever. Not even with Mitsune."

I wasn't quite sure what to say or do.

"But, since the night of the cold pizza, it all finally seemed to click, Usagi. It all seemed to make sense. You. You were right in front of me, and I needed you the whole time." He smiled. "I love you."

I smiled, and nodded. I was going to cry if I said a word. He lifted my face up to his, and our lips met in a tender, passionate kiss.

I'd like to say it felt right.

But it didn't.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ooh! Cliffhanger! Okay, this is where the movie ended, but I couldn't stop writing. So, there's more. Chapter 14 will be up soon. Thank you for reading, one and all!

EternalSenshi


	15. Chapter 14: Broken Hearts and New Faces

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 14. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Matchmaker, matchmaker, where might you be?...

Note: This part of the story came from me. I decided I couldn't stop writing it, and therefore, came up with my own material. If you are offended in any way, please let me know. But, if you're just going to say it sucks and leave it at that, don't say it. If you don't like it, please give a reason. Arigatou gozaimasu.

I pulled away quickly. "Stop!" I cried.

He looked at me oddly, and said, "What's wrong?"

I put my fingers to my lips, and said softly, "I can't do this."

He looked even more confused. "But, you just went on a rampage about how you needed me, just like I need you."

My mind went into little flashback clips: after my nightmare when he picked out my clothes, night of the pizza, when he grabbed my book and ran around the room...

Feelings were welling up inside, but I couldn't exactly explain why. And then, it hit me. It felt completely unexpected and unpredicted, but I knew I needed to tell him. I had to. And I was probably going to break his heart. But it had to be said. I needed to come right out and say it. I-I was going to hurt him.

God damn it! Why is this so hard!

"Mamoru, I can't do this because...because..."

Just come out and say it!

"Because...?" Mamoru asked.

I gulped. "Because..."

"Well?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Because you're more like a brother to me!" I blurted out.

His eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just dropped my head. But, it was true. I couldn't deny it.

Mamoru lifted my face up, and stared into my eyes, searching for an answer. "You're joking, right?" he asked weakly.

"I only wish I were." I whispered. I was going to cry.

He let my head go. It was as if he were in a trance. He turned around sadly, and walked away. I could only stand and watch him. The crowd seemed to thicken around us, but all I could notice was the distance between us, as if we were parting the Red Sea of people, and how it was growing larger and larger, knowing it was my fault.

I couldn't let anyone know.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I came back late that night, wondering if Mamoru was okay. I was afraid I was going to find some suicide note on the fridge. Luckily, there was nothing, but I had to make sure that he was okay.

As I walked up to his room, he opened the door, Inu-chan at his heels, and jacket in hand. "Oh!" he said, surprised.

He looked fine. I felt foolish. "Um-" I said, turning red.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between us. "Well, I'm off," he said.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

He grabbed his keys. "On a date."

"When did this happen?"

He clanked them. Hard. "You were gone for over five hours. People can meet people."

"Oh." I bowed my head, and turned. "I'll be packing if you need me."

"Packing?" he asked, confused.

"Well, yeah," I said, blushing ever redder. "I can't possibly stay here, can I?"

He looked at me as if I'd forgotten Christmas. "This was just for business, Usagi. Even if I wasn't like a brother to you. You can stay."

I cringed. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said-"

"I don't want to hear about it," he growled. He slammed the door as he left.

I sighed and dropped to the floor. Inu-chan came up and licked my face, so I held him close to me.

Mamoru was wounded. And no wonder, really. He thought that we would be a happily ever after, but I had to crush his heart, just like Mitsune. I felt as if I had murdered him or something.

Suddenly, I got an idea. It was stupid, I know, but nonetheless, an idea to keep me on my feet for a while. Besides, if Mamoru can bounce back easily, who said that I can't? I put Inu-chan down, grabbed the phone book, and started searching. When I finally found what I was looking for, I grabbed the receiver and dialed the number.

"Hello, Cupid's Arrows?"

A dating service. That showed you I was desperate.

Don't you see? If I find a boy through one of these, then I can leave Mamoru, and all of this behind. Except, Inu-chan comes with me. No ands, ifs, or buts.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hello, Miss Tosukino." a nasally (very nasally) woman said at my interview.

"TSUkino." I corrected her.

"Right. Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Um, sure." I said nervously.

"Name?"

"Usagi Tsukino."

"Age?"

"Twenty-five."

"Birthday?"

"June 30."

"Weight?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Braces?"

"No."

"Glasses and or contacts?"

"Do you see me wearing any?"

"Beaches?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you like books?"

"Some mange, Har-"

"Do you consider yourself a witch slash wicken slash magical girl?"

"Not if this is reality, lady."

"Are you a groupie?"

"NO!"

And so on and so forth for about three hours. The questions after my name, age and birthday were completely ridiculous. Some of them didn't even make sense! Beaches - what was I supposed to say? Was this some sort of test? Would I get ranked?

After that, it was time for the photo and film. Those were...well, I hope they'll look better when they're done.

The camera was one of those old fashioned ones with the flash powder, and made me jump as the picture was being taken. I looked like a deer in the headlights, which was turning into deer on the sidewalk.

Then came the film, where they used all my personal information to form a script. I skimmed through it, my eyes reaching the top of my forehead.

Oh yeah, it was that bad.

"I'M NOT ANY OF THIS!" I cried. "It says I'm eighteen, and I'm a groupie, and...I like to call myself Reality Girl!"

It took them an hour to fix, even though the nasally woman insisted that I 'spice it up'. I hope she 'shoves it up' her ass.

When they had finally finished redoing it, I paid them the standard fee (what a rip off...Bill Gates can't even afford it...), and went home, thoroughly exhausted.

Mamoru, on the other hand, had other plans- those of which I found out about from my best friend.

"Mamoru and I are back together," Minako told me at lunch.

I spat out my soda across the table, and started coughing. "W-WHAT!" I cried between coughs.

He called me the day of your broadcast," she said.

That asshole! That JERK!

"He said he'd been thinking about me."

That's a lie! A lie! He'd been thinking about me! Who'd he been kissing on the sidewalk? ME!

"So, we got together again!"

That funny feeling I'd had when I was kissing him was coming back and punching me in the stomach.

"Usagi? You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You look as if you either want to throw up, or break that glass you're holding."

My glass shattered. We looked down at it in surprise, and I shoved it away. I sighed. "Minako, the first go around wasn't good- why go back for more?"

She smiled. "I'm only doing it for the sex."

"WHAT!" I cried, standing up and banging my fist on the table. "That is so low! You should go out with someone because you like them- not to use them!"

"Whoa! Usagi, sit down!" Minako said, pulling my shirt. I was still fuming, but I sat. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I mumbled angrily. There had to be another reason. Minako wouldn't do that. Mamoru, yes, Minako, no.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said, brushing some of my bangs away. But this feeling was driving me nuts.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was really pissed.

When I mean really pissed, you just had to be there to see how pissed I was.

I got replies for my dating ad.

The phone machine was filled to the brim with answers- insane pleas for help. So, like the blonde ditz that I am, I answered back. I went to dinner at the same restaurant, many, many times. Too many times, in fact.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Do you know how much money you make?"

"Uh, no." I said.

"Well, it's probably not as much as I make!"

I didn't know what to say. Except this: "I need to go to the powder room."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Are your bottom teeth straight?" asked a dentist, fixating his stare on my teeth.

I put my hand over my mouth and excused myself to the powder room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So, I hear you're a salesman!" I said brightly.

The date took his napkin and wiped his silverware furiously. He then took out some cleaning spray, and started spraying everywhere.

"Well, I-" I started, until I was hit in the face with some cleaning spray. It was the stuff that you really shouldn't get in your face. I bolted to the powder room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"You know, Shusuke, you're the most interesting guy I've ever met," I said.

"Oh, you too, Usagi," he said, looking at the door for about the tenth time in a minute.

"Why are you so frantic? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just-"

"SHUSUKE!"

"Hey, Natsumi," he said meekly, hiding his face.

I looked up. Sure enough, my sister-in-law was there.

"Hi, Usagi. Sorry to have to tell you, but this is my brother. He's married." she said. "You ass! I can't believe I call you family!"

I put my head in my hands and groaned.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So, you're in TV?" Aoki asked. He was normal. He wasn't married. And he was cute!

"Yeah. I'm the assistant manager," I said. Aoki was so CUTE! And smart, and a gentleman. And perfect!

We had been talking for hours, until a woman in a white coat came up to us.

"Come on, Aoki. It's time to go."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Dr. Mizuno. I'm his clinician. I'm here to take him back to the clinic."

"Okay," Aoki said.

"Clinic?" I asked.

"The A-S-Y-L-U-M." Dr. Mizuno spelled out. "We better get going."

"Bye, nice lady!" Aoki said, walking away with Dr. Mizuno. I waited until they had left before I burst into tears. Loudly.

Suddenly, someone came up to me and handed me a tissue. "Thank you," I said, grabbing the tissue and not looking up.

"Why's a pretty girl like you crying?" the person asked. It was a man - or a very masculine woman. I wasn't really sure.

"Because," I gulped and took a deep breath. "Because I couldn't be with the man I thought I loved, but maybe I didn't love, but I could still love, and he's going out with my best friend, which I know is just to spite me, and I went to a dating service gone wrong, probably from Hell, and I got all these weirdoes and nutty people, and I'M ALONE!" I wailed.

He (or she, but I'm pretty sure it was a he) smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm here."

I looked up with a little pout. "But I don't know you."

"I'm Seiya Kou," he said.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," I said with a small voice.

"Nice to meet you."

I rubbed my eyes and took a closer look at the person in front of me. "M...Mamoru?"

He looked like Mamoru- hair, eyes, smile, but he looked like another person at the same time. I had no doubt he was a boy, and I thought Mamoru was playing a trick on me.

He shook his head, confused. "I'm Seiya."

"This is a cruel joke, Mamoru," I said angrily.

"I'm Seiya," he said.

I dissolved into tears again. He came over to my side of the table and started patting me awkwardly on the shoulder.

"There, there," he said, sounding not quite sure what to say.

I sighed, wiping my eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Let me buy you a drink, okay?" he said.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it," I said, sniffling and wiping my eyes some more. "Sorry to ruin your evening. Thank you, anyway."

"No, I insist. And, you didn't ruin my evening. I was here by myself."

"Y-you mean, you don't have anyone?" I asked.

He laughed slightly. "I guess you could say that I'm in a dating rut. Come on, I'll buy you dinner to make up for your rotten one."

I blushed. This guy was cute, charming, and - I knew I didn't want to go down that path again. One Motoki character in my life was enough.

But he was so fucking CUTE!

"Um, well, maybe a little bit, okay?" I said.

He smiled and helped me into my seat.

A gentleman.

"Now then, what would you like?" he asked.

Try smiling...

"I dunno." I said.

I could smack myself!...but he probably thought I was weird enough as it was.

"Well, how about we go get some-"

Don't say it, don't say it...

"Junk food?" I squeaked.

He shrugged. "I was going to say sushi, but junk food is fine."

"No, no, no! Sushi's great! I love sushi!" I said excitedly. Maybe a little too excitedly.

"Great. I know this great little sushi place just down the road," he said. He got up and helped me out of my chair. Then, he held out his arm for me.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I hesitated, until I saw that some luck was still shining on me. Mamoru walked in with Minako. Minako didn't notice me, but went running straight to the bathroom. Mamoru, on the other hand, was giving me a very odd look. There was only one thing to do.

"We shall," I said defiantly, and I walked out with Seiya.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I know that Seiya is a girl in the story, but I wanted to make her a boy for this part. Just pretend she's in anime form, and doesn't transform.

Hope y'all like this. This will go on-I have more! Please let me know what you think, and if you don't like it, please tell me either why or some suggestions to make it better. But also let me know what you do like!

EternalSenshi


	16. Chapter 15: Mamoru's POV:How He Feels

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 15. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. This man actually thinks...Mamoru's POV

Okay, everyone, here are my words of wisdom: Keine Angst! Daijoubu! Don't worry! Guys, why would this be posted as an Usagi/Mamoru (Serena/Darien) fic if it were Usagi(Serena)/Seiya? But, I'm glad you guys are getting so involved. Just don't worry! Things take time! Love is a lengthy process! Now, here's Mamoru...by the way, the reason he seems so different is because people don't always reveal what they are thinking. Some have a certain image on the outside, and keep everything bottled up. On with the show.

I can't believe it.

Usagi? With a GUY? Not that I expected her to be with a girl, it's just that she's been secretive and locked up. Not to mention the fact that, oh yeah, she told me I was like a brother to her.

Not like I've done anything to help. When we're both home, at least one of us is avoiding the other. We haven't spoken complete conversations, and I'm not counting the times we talk about work or Inu-chan. Those are constricted conversations, like the ones I have with my friend Yuichiro, or my mom. I think Usagi's and my last conversation went something like this:

Usagi: I'll be home late tonight.

Me: Okay, I'll feed and walk Inu-chan before my date. Mr. Ryo's little girl will dog sit.

Usagi: Fine.

Then, exits stage right (me) and stage left (Usagi).

So, as you can see, we're not so happy being roommates. She offered to leave, but I wouldn't let her. She'd be screwing up her whole life. She already did trying to leave me out of it. It's not that I didn't want to talk to her, it's just that I was hurt by the whole 'brother' thing. Not that I believe a word of it. Brother my ass. I'm pretty good at reading expressions, and hers wasn't pity - it was fear.

But still, there we were, pouring our hearts out about how we love each other and need each other badly, then we kiss, then I become her brother.

Maybe I should have used tongue.

Anyway, what really shocked me about seeing her was how fast she rebounded after our whole soap opera. And the guy, amazingly, looked somewhat like me. Black hair, blue eyes, one of the only differences was that he had a ponytail. I didn't think Usagi was a 'long hair guy' kind of girl. She looked at me when I walked in with Minako, but Minako just bolted to the bathroom without even noticing, leaving me with the feeling that Usagi had one-upped me.

You're probably wondering why I was with Minako. Well, Usagi had hurt me, so I did the only thing my mind could think of: date Minako again. Kind of like one-upping Usagi, except she didn't know it. I started dating Minako the day when the whole speech came out about that cow theory they'd been hiding from me.

After Usagi left, staring at me smugly, as if she'd won something, Minako came out. "Much better," she said.

Now, I like Minako as a friend, and willing sex partner, but she does come off as flaky - a ditz. But she had good intentions. Such as filling me in on Usagi's life. Not gossipy, but more like "she's going out with this guy, so could you please check on her once in a while" kind of stuff.

"Let's grab a table," I said. We sat down, ordered drinks, and looked in the menus. I decided to be suave and subtle and find out about this guy.

"So," I said. Be subtle. Be subtle. "Usagi has a new guy?"

So much for subtle.

"No, not that I know of," she said, pointing her finger at something in the menu. "She would have told me."

"Does she know that you've been giving me information on the sly?" I asked.

"Nope."

So, as you can see, this is a relationship of convenience-I need info on Usagi, and Minako needed to get laid.

"I have lunch with her tomorrow, so I'll try to get something," she said. She looked at me closely. "Concerned?"

"Well, after the whole Motoki thing, and this new cow theory-"

"Motoki kind of got it from you, y'know."

Her comment startled me. "But I never really commit. I've never said those three little words."

Except to a certain blonde, who had long hair tied up in two knotted pigtails, who was sweet and innocent - well, in a sense. And look where that got me.

"She didn't know that he was sleeping with the boss, with me, with her, and who know who else."

"I'll admit Setsuna is a little odd, " I said (understatement, that cult leader), "But that's no reason to cheat." I took my drink from the waitress, and had a sip. "I may have my sexual release, but I do have morals. I don't like cheating on a girl, or anyone who does."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You? Morals? Those don't belong in the same sentence."

I glared at her. "Thanks." I said dryly.

"I'm joking," she said. "It's good to know you won't cheat."

I looked down at the menu again. Suddenly, my train of thought (Usagi) was interrupted by Minako calling out my name.

"Yeah?"

"She did look kind of odd when I mentioned some guy's name. It was like she was supressing some deep secret love, or something like that."

"Who's name?" I asked.

"Yours."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next morning, Minako left a note:

Going to be late, talk to you soon.

-Minako.

I stretched, yawned, took a shower, got dressed, and got ready for work. Usagi had just come back from Inu-chan's walk when I was getting breakfast. She looked up to see me grab a frying pan as she was squatting and petting him.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No thanks," she said, letting him go. "I already ate."

"Oh. Okay," I said, cracking the eggs into the frying pan. I imagined they were the guy's head.

What is the MATTER with me!

"I'll take care of Inu-chan tonight," she said, grabbing her coat.

"Bye," I said. She shut the door.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I walked into the office, ready for work, when Usagi ran out of her office, brushing past me ferociously, looking completely frustrated.

"Anything wrong? Or are you getting the boot for deceiving everyone?" I asked.

"None of your concern!" she snapped. She ran into another office, and slammed the door shut.

"Okay," I said. Yeah, she was definitely still pissed at me. Maybe it's because I didn't really accept her apology. I went to my office, and was alarmed to see everyone in the lobby through my open door moving frantically. I walked out and grabbed the first person I could. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure of the details, but Setsuna's on the warpath," she said before running away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"She's been really horrible lately," one of the guys said in the kitchen.

"I mean, it was just Motoki, it wasn't like the rest of us had screwed her."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Setsuna. Apparently, if you're a man, you're pulled in for questioning." one of the guys said.

"Except for Usagi. She's the exception." said another.

"So, I'm going to be questioned?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"She hates any guy with a dick right now, that's for sure. You go in there, it's like an inquisition. Probably a torture chamber."

I gulped. This was bad.

The guys fell silent as Usagi walked into the kitchen. They looked at me as if I was a leader, and I just sat back and sipped my coffee, keeping my eyes on her. After rummaging for a while, she slammed down her coffee cup and glared at me. "Okay, what the fuck do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said calmly. "Just wondering if this is part of the cow theory. Is it a twelve step program? Destroying the workplace is step five on the road to success?"

She grabbed her mug, broke off the handle, then ran out of the kitchen. I walked back to my office quickly, and tried to work on some of the paperwork I was supposed to have done two weeks ago. Then, my phone rang. Without thinking, I picked up. "Hello?"

"I need you to come in for questioning," Setsuna said icily.

I gulped again. "Um, sure."

"Be perfectly honest, or else." she said, then hung up. I looked at the phone, shook my head, and put the receiver back in it's cradle. I closed the door as I walked to Setsuna's office, my heart pounding in my chest. What if those things those guys said are true? No. No, I'm an adult, I will conduct myself as such. This wouldn't be like layoffs, would it? I hoped not. Even if I get my work done late, I get it done.

As I walked to the torture chamber, Usagi stopped me.

"Mamoru, be careful," she said.

"Ah, so now you're talking to me," I said.

She groaned. "Quit being a smart ass. I just want you to be careful with your answers, that's all." She walked off, frustrated.

I watched her walk away, then continued my walk to Setsuna's office. I was ushered in by Mitsuke, who looked extremely somber today.

"Is-is everything okay?" I asked.

She guided me in. "No questions," she said.

That part really scared me.

"Look, Mitsuke, I know I've never asked you out before, but I will. I'll take you to dinner, I'll take you to a movie, I'll do anything to get out of this. What do you want?" I begged.

She shook her head slowly. "My girlfriend has a dildo. That's all I need."

I froze, and she pushed me into Setsuna's office, where she sat like an executioner.

"Cut off his penis," she said maliciously.

"What!" I cried, starting to sweat.

"I said, 'you can have a seat.'"

I think I was hallucinating. I was getting nervous about nothing. I hadn't screwed her. I didn't want to screw her then, now, or ever. So why did everyone have to stare at me as if I was off to a hanging starring me?

"Tell me, Mamoru, did you know Motoki well?"

"Well, no. Not really. I mean, I know he works here, his name-"

"Did he ever go out with Usagi?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "No doubt about that. For, four weeks, I think. He slept with her, told her he loved her, and a whole lot more."

Setsuna's face was being drained of it's color with every word I said. "He never said he was my boyfriend?" she said weakly.

"No. He did mention a 'Sena' once, but only once, and she was forgotten. I know now that Sena was you."

Setsuna was shaking. She looked furious but sad at the same time. "And-and you didn't-didn't know that-"

"Sena was you? No. Not then."

She nodded gravely. "Very well. You may go."

I nodded, and left the room. I looked at Mitsuke as I left. She smiled, and said, "You wondered why I got along so well with Usagi, right?"

I looked at her oddly, my eyes bugging out of my head. She stared at me, and her smile faded.

"It's because we haven't slept with you," she said.

"Oh," I said, my eyes returning to normal size.

She shook her head. "You definitely have only one thing on your mind."

Not necessarily true. Before Usagi, I could only think of sex. After Usagi, all I can think about is Usagi and sex. I'm very complex.

I walked to find Usagi bending down to pick up some dropped papers. She was wearing a tight blue skirt that seemed to-

I stopped. What was I doing? I don't want to have Usagi the same way I have every other girl, did I? I mean, she was different. Everything about her was different.

As I came back to Earth, I saw that Usagi was sitting back in her office. I walked back to my own, and sat, dazed.

Was she really over me? A few months ago, I wouldn't have cared. It's like there was a new me - no, an old me I had lost a long time ago. Usagi would just smile, and that part of me started screaming, 'I want to come back'. Not that I'd let it show, of course.

Wow. I'm getting deep. That's not me.

Usagi knocked on my door. "You okay?"

I nodded. "It was a little tense. But I just smoothed things over the way I usually do."

She frowned. "So, you didn't have it as bad as I did."

"Oh? How so?"

"She didn't try to make it seem like it was all your fault, did she?" She turned on her heel and walked away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"No."

"What do you mean 'no?'" I cried.

"She said she's not seeing anyone." Minako said.

"She keeps saying she has a date every night! Where is she going if she doesn't have a date, the library?"

"Look, I don't know, okay? Don't kill the messenger."

I sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. But find out!" I yelled, hanging up.

Usagi grabbed an apple from the kitchen, and disappeared in her room.

I sat and watched TV, not caring what was on. She was being a fucking bunny rabbit by popping in and out of her hole. So something happened, so what? Nothing had to change. She was being stubborn, and not listening. Maybe I didn't want to fall in love with her. No, I will not fall in love with her. I won't.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I won't. I know I won't.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I can't help it! I love the girl! I LOVE HER!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Why the hell are you muttering to yourself?" Usagi asked as I sat in my chair.

"Huh? I'm not muttering." I said.

She shook her head. "Mad Cow Disease."

"I thought the cows were over with?" I asked, not looking at her. I might do something stupid if I saw her beautiful blue eyes, and her long blonde hair...

She put on her coat. "Oh, no. Never." She threw her scarf around her neck. "You've proved me right after all. You went back to your old habits, screwing and fucking, fucking and screwing, you're a bovine, Mamoru, and you'll stay that way until you become-"

"A gentleman?"

She shook her head. "Manure. Have a pleasant evening," she said, and walked out the door.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"If you're in love, you'll have to get over it," my friend Yuichiro said.

"But this isn't just any girl."

"Is the sex good?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Then don't go for it."

"Come on, Yuichiro, there's got to be more to life than sex," I said.

"Dude, no there isn't."

I sighed. My life was a giant sex trap. "But I want her more deeply than I want to have sex with her."

"Oh, come on, Mamoru. You don't want to go into the Reader's-Digest-suburbia-nine-to-five-homecooked-meal-men-and-a-baby-life. Being a single guy is the greatest gift ever. You can have any girl, and do."

"What's after that?" I cried. "I'm not going to be twenty-nine forever."

After we hung up, I thought about what he said. He was one of those boys in high school that was so perverted, every girl wants to rip out his dick, or kick him in the groin so hard he'll never have children. (A/N: OH! All of those guys exist at my school! Someone want to help me get rid of them?) It's pretty hard to take him seriously, knowing how serious he's been - seven wives, all discarded after a year of marriage, and each one younger than the other. He started sleeping around, and he thinks he's the authority on romance. But I was actually going to listen to him. I wasn't going to fall in love with her.

But I already was. And I couldn't get out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Okay, some more wise words from the author. I know Seiya's a girl, but it made sense to keep her as a boy here. Also, I support Usagi/Mamoru relationships 100. This is an U/M. I swear to God, but guys, you have to be patient. Just read on. Romance will blossom, and you'll thank me later.

See you in the next chapter.

EternalSenshi


	17. Chapter 16: Blackmail and a Backrub

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 16. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. When your boss calls it 'a little deal', it's usually blackmail...

I'm in shock. Total...total shock.

Only one word can float to the surface of my mind and place itself on my tongue.

FIRED.

FIRED!

MOTOKI...GOT...FIRED!

Here's the story, before I start throwing confetti in your face. Setsuna had become really suspicious when I mentioned him during my whole little spiel on the cow day. So, she went snooping around. Turns out that Minako and I weren't the only victims of his little sex spree. He pulled a Mamoru - almost every temp she talked to had a little bed memory. So, she dumped him. Then, as she realized that he sat on his ass all day, doing nothing, she fired him. He got FIRED!

A big party was in the works. Seriously. In fact, streamers are being hung in the lobby as we speak. He was such an asshole. None of the other workers liked him very much.

I looked around the lobby to see everyone laughing and having a good time-and Motoki looking ill as he finished packing his office. He had his box, and his files, and looked like he was the new mascot for Veggietales with his face so green. I walked to say my last good-byes. I owed him just a little bit. I mean, he made me happy for a little while, even if it was a lie, and cheap, and short.

But still, even if he was an asshole, someone needed to be civil and give him a graceful goodbye. I only wish that someone wasn't me.

He smiled sadly when he saw me coming. "Usagi-"

"Hey. How've you been, Motoki?"

He thought for a while. "I've been better. You?"

"Pretty good," I said. "Where are you going now?"

"Back to my old job. Left a lot to do, and my replacement can't handle it."

"This 'lot to do', it wouldn't be doing what I think it is, would it?" I asked tentatively.

He smiled, and bowed his head sheepishly. "No. This was only here. I thought that since I was in the city, I could do it."

That asshole. That bastard. There was a stinging in my heart. I was just part of his plan, making him macho in the city.

He looked into my eyes. "Hey, Usagi, I did love you. I do. That was for real."

I laughed. "Have fun where you go, Motoki," I said. I didn't believe him.

It was time for him to leave. He knew it. I knew it. He picked up his things, and walked into the elevator.

"Goodbye, Usagi," he said. The doors shut, and he disappeared. I never saw him again.

Mamoru came up behind me, dodging Mitsuke and Misa dropping their crepe paper. "You're a really nice person, Usagi. Not everyone would have done that."

I wiped my eyes. I didn't want him to see me crying. "I wish I hadn't." I said.

"But it shows you're the more mature person if you're willing to let go," he said softly.

Why was he telling me this? Why was he tormenting me in this way? We both hadn't let go, we both probably would never let go. We'd be in our eighties, still living in the apartment, still holding onto a grudge. I could feel more tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry. I couldn't let him see me cry.

He held out a box of tissues next to me. Grateful, I grabbed one. "Thanks."

"I knew you'd need them," he said. He turned and walked away.

I watched him go back to his office, my heart aching. It was the same feeling I'd had kissing him, but in more of a heart-wrenching way. It was like-like losing my brother. That's the only way I can explain it. Mamoru was nothing more than a brother. That's all. I couldn't fall in love with him. I can't fall in love with him. But I wasn't so sure if I could fall in love with anyone.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

(A/N: I know exactly that feeling. My brother was never really a brother to me. I had lost him through all the abuse he gave to me. I think that's what gives me a hard time around guys. You can't really get the time back. You can't release the pain either. You also can't get them if they're gay.)

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I met Seiya that night.

I have to admit, he's a really nice guy. A gentleman. A guy almost every other girl would die for. But, I'm not every other girl. Not in this case.

We had a nice evening. We went to a resturaunt, went to a movie, and then went to his apartment. He got me a glass of water, we sat and talked, and he made no sexual move whatsoever.

Yeah, he's a nice guy, but it was rather boring.

There was one thing that was very interesting about the whole evening - Mamoru. He was following me, and I knew it. Resturaunt, movie theater, even on the street.

He was (gasp!) stalking me.

I was smiling. I didn't know why.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I got home and saw Mamoru in the kitchen. "Hey," he said casually.

I jumped him. My lips were caressing his, my hands were moving freely up and down his back, the works. He was surprised, then started kissing me back. I ripped his shirt off, and kept going. Suddenly, I stopped, and pinched myself to make sure I was dreaming. I felt something, which ruled out nightmare. My eyes got wide as Mamoru looked at me.

"Well, Usagi, this would be considered incest, wouldn't it?" he said breathlessly, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"AAAAAAUGH!" I screamed, waking up. I'd been pinching myself in my sleep, thinking it was real. I threw off the covers, and ran to the kitchen, where Mamoru was making breakfast. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said, looking down at his cutting board.

I pointed at him, my hand shaking. "You!" I cried.

He looked up, and looked at me strangely. He turned, thinking there was someone behind him. "Me?" he asked.

"Yes. You want me, I want you, so just take me!" I said dramatically, throwing my arms in the air, and thrusting my head backwards.

He smiled as if I were a cute little child, and looked down at his cutting board, still chopping. "I don't feel that way about you anymore."

I dropped my head forward, and looked at him surprised. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He wouldn't look up.

I dropped my arms, and marched up to him. "If you're so sure," I countered, "look me in the eyes and tell me."

He dropped his knife, and locked his eyes on mine. "I don't love you anymore, Usagi."

I was shocked. To say that now? I would have expected that sooner if he had really meant it. We stood, eyes locked, unable to move. That is, until the doorbell rang. I breathed out heavily, relieved. He picked up his knife and continued cutting as I went to the door. I opened to find flashbulbs, video cameras, microphones, and a whole lot of people.

"What-what the hell are you all doing here!" I cried.

"Are you Dr. Mason, a.k.a., Usagi Tsukino?" one lady asked me.

"Yeah, but what-"

When someone asks you a question you know the answer to, unless you're in school, and you're going to be attacked by a mob of fans, lie. LIE.

The crowd cheered, and made a rush to grab me and pull me out the door. My eyes got wide, and I slammed the door. I looked at Mamoru, who calmly put down his knife.

"Mamoru, you've got to help me!" I cried, baring the door.

"Why, sure, Usagi," he said. He left the kitchen, walked into his room, and locked the door.

"You ASSHOLE!" I screamed. I had a mob of media waiting for me, ready to break down my door, and he ran into his room like a fucking coward! I got so annoyed with the pounding on the door, I had to open it.

"What do you want!" I whined.

Everyone looked at each other, then attacked me with microphones, tape recorders, flashbulbs, and pleas for autographs.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

There was a knock on my office door. I looked up to see Setsuna standing there - a demonic grin playing on her face.

"Guess who's the new post-feminist icon?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh...Madonna?" I said.

"No, silly," she said. Not once have I ever heard her call one of her employees 'silly'. It scared me. "I'm staring right at her."

There was a poster of Sailor V behind me. "Oh, Sailor V? Really?"

Her smile was beginning to look a little forced. "It's you, Usagi."

"I know that," I said, typing away.

Her smile grew even more demonic, and just as she opened her mouth, I quickly yelled, "NO!"

"Oh, Usagi, come on! All you have to do is sit there and answer questions! I promise!" Setsuna said pleadingly.

"Usagi says: N-O," I said.

Back again with the demonic smile. "Do you like your job?"

I gasped. "Blackmail!" I cried.

"No, it's not blackmail, more like a little deal." Setsuna said. "You do this segment, you keep your job."

I glared at her. "Other shows pay me."

"Yes, but you didn't work for them, did you?" she said. She got up and left my office while I sat, angrily thinking. That was it. I was going to quit! I was going to get out of here! No boss blackmails me! I was-

Mamoru knocked on my door as I was fuming. "You okay?"

"I've been blackmailed," I said through gritted teeth.

"By Setsuna?" he asked, surprised.

"And you're a fucking load of help," I said angrily.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Why? So you're going to do what you did before? Run?" I cried.

He smiled. "You never need me."

Those words hit me hard. He turned to walk away, when my mouth opened and I squeaked, "You shove me away."

He froze, and turned around. "Did you say something?"

I blushed. "No. But if you weren't so damn stubborn, I might need you." I said angrily. "Well? What are you staring at! Go! Be a fucking coward!"

Mamoru stared at me, then shut the door softly. As soon as he left, it was as if a huge dam had burst inside of me. I started to cry. I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know what I needed. And I wasn't sure if I had already lost it.

Plus, I was being blackmailed so I could keep my job. Life sucked. It really did. Until a gentleman decided to show up at my door.

"Hey, Usagi."

"Seiya!" I said, surprised. I wiped my face free of tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you," he said. He saw tear streaks on my face, and his smile turned into a concerned look. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"What? Oh! No, no, I've had a bad day, but, you coming here makes it all better," I said.

"Well, I hope I really do make it better," he said. He went over and started to massage my back.

"Oh, ow...OW!" I cried as he hit a knot.

"How long ago was your last massage?" he asked.

"A long, long time ago," I admitted, taking in a sharp intake of breath from the pain. "Too long ago."

I saw Mamoru peeking through my door, looking furious, or like he wanted to throw up. I was enjoying the back therapy, and I was going to flaunt it.

What was I doing! I didn't love Mamoru! I definitely didn't want to make him jealous! I didn't love him at all! But the look on his face...now that was priceless.

Oh, I was going to make him mad.

But, I liked Seiya. I liked him a lot. And I was going to end up hurting him in a way. I could feel it. I didn't want to, but- "OWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIE!" I screamed.

"Oh! Did that hurt?" Seiya said.

"Just a little," I said, smiling at him.

"So, do you want to go out tonight?" Seiya asked.

"Sure," I said. "Absolutely." I looked to the door. Mamoru was gone. That made me feel satisfied.

I wasn't going to quit. Sure, Setsuna was blackmailing me, but my life was here. I wanted to stay with Minako. I wanted to stay with the man that meant the most to me. Now, I just had to figure out who that was exactly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So, you seeing anyone?" Minako asked.

"No."

"Mamoru says you are."

"Mamoru knows shit."

"Really. So, why was unknown guy giving you a backrub?"

"He's just a friend," I said. "I met him at a seminar, and we have mutual friends in common. So, he came to town, and we decided to catch up."

"Why won't you tell me who you're with?"

"Jeez, Minako! Stop it! You sound like a mother hen!" I cried.

"Who is he?"

"There is no one! Drop it!" I said, shutting off my cell phone. I was the only one in the office for lunch, so I could finally get some work done. Then, I heard the phone conversation that would change my life.

"Mamoru? Hey, it's Minako. Listen, she won't budge. She insists that it's a friend, and won't even say his name. But I agree, even friends don't give backrubs like that. Listen, as soon as I get more info, I'll let you know. See you tonight!"

That lying, sneaking, little bitch! She'd been spying on me, giving information to Mamoru so he could use it against me! I hated her! I wasn't going to let her win! Oh, no! I wasn't going to tell her anything! Not ever again!

The phone rang in my office. I was still furious, and if it was Minako, I'd slam the receiver against the desk until I broke her eardrum. Or receiver. Whichever came first. I stormed into my office, picked up the phone, and cried, "MINAKO! You two timing bitch! I swear, our friendship is OVER! I never-"

"Usagi, it's Natsumi!"

"Oh! Hey, Natsumi," I said, calming down a bit. "What's up?"

"You have a fight with Minako?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds bad."

She sounded as if she'd been crying with all of her sniffling. "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Usagi, you're not going to believe this, but I'm-"

"I'll donate all I can to the Cancer Society, or your hospital, or anything! Just please, don't die!"

"What? No! Usagi, listen, it worked!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

I dropped the phone.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hey, guys! Natsumi's pregnant! Yay! And there's more fun to go! Stay tuned for chapter 17!

EternalSenshi


	18. Chapter 17: Split POV: How They React

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 17. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Is this heading getting boring? Let me know. This is a (gasp!) Split POV.

I'm still sensing some confusion from y'all. Yes, I have the cowbell. I mean, yes, this is Usagi/Mamoru. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

Mamoru

It was hard to lie to her. I wanted her more than anything. But with her having another nightmare, when she came to her senses, it'd be like having one of those other girls. It would be over. Far from over. And I would never have her again.

Minako was doing her best to give me more information. So far, she had nothing. No one had any information on ponytail boy, and I was afraid that I'd lost her completely to that guy.

I met Yuichiro for lunch. He came in with a girl who was as big as a pole for a stop sign.

"You think she's eating too much, Yuichiro?" I said sarcastically.

"Sure," Yuichiro said, his head buried in her neck. He wasn't paying attention. I didn't know why I bothered with this.

"You know, I think I'll leave you two alone," I said. I was in no mood for another sex lecture.

"No, Mamoru, what did you-"

"Have fun," I said, cutting him off. I'd probably pick up something and go back to work. Usagi might be out. She could be back early. All I knew was that I needed her. My mind was fogged with lust for her. I needed her badly, and maybe she'd realize that she needed me too.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I walked off the elevator, and saw Usagi, hard at work. She looked up and glared at me as I walked to my office. She got up and walked out of her office, making a beeline for me. As soon as she came in, she slapped my face. Hard. Tears started welling up in my eyes from pain.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed. She ran back to her office, grabbed her coat, and ran out into the elevator.

My cheek stung where she'd whacked it. I didn't know what I'd done to piss her off now. A light flashing on my phone caught my eye, so I pressed the messages button.

"Mamoru? Hey, it's Minako. Listen, she won't budge. She insists that it's a friend, and won't even say his name. But I agree, even friends don't give backrubs like that. Listen, as soon as I get more info, I'll let you know. See you tonight!"

Damn. Nothing on that ponytail boy. I'd have to wait for tonight, when Usagi went out with him.

Who knows? Maybe I'll have a jealous rampage.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi

I ran home. Everyone was against me, all because of a stupid article and a stupid feeling. It was all stupid. Shit, shit, SHIT! I hated living here! I was going to quit, then move somewhere. Maybe Paris. That'd be great.

I opened the door to have Inu-chan running up to greet me, all excited and wagging his butt as well as his tail. I giggled.

"Hello, Inu-chan, hello," I said happily. I grabbed his food, his water, his bowls, and all of his things, and put them in my room. I was going to be alone, but with Inu-chan with me.

My cell phone rang. I picked up. "What?"

"Hey, just wondering what you're doing tonight," Minako said.

"None of your fucking business, bitch!" I yelled.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Minako asked.

"You!" I cried. "You were feeding all my secrets to Mamoru!" I was steaming.

"Because I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt again!"

"You're just jealous! You're just mad that I have two guys in love with me - including your guy!"

I hung up. I'd had enough. Our friendship was over as far as I was concerned. I didn't want to see her face again.

The phone rang. "Hello?"

"What did you say?" Minako said, disbelieving.

"I said that your guy is in love with me. Oh, and Minako? Our friendship is OVER!"

I hung up again. Minako could die for all I care.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru

Maybe it was her time of month? Nah, I 'd have to stock up on ice cream again. Maybe she was on a diet? Nah, she didn't need to lose weight.

As you can see, I'm still trying to figure out why Usagi's so pissed. I was still wondering when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Mamoru!" Minako sobbed on the other line. "Do you love Usagi?"

"Minako? What's wrong?"

"Please, answer the question!" she sobbed harder.

"Where are you? I'm coming there, okay?"

A few minutes later, I found myself at Minako's office. As soon as I touched the knob, the door flew open and Minako flung herself in my arms.

"Oh, Mamoru, I don't know what to do!" she wailed.

Now, I have no problem with a girl flinging into my arms for sexual needs, but when a girl cries, I have no clue how to deal with it.

I held her, and smoothed her hair. "What's wrong?" I said calmly.

"Do you love Usagi?" she asked.

I knew I needed to tell the truth. "I'm sorry Minako."

"That's not what I'm crying about!"

She wasn't crying over me? Not like this was new, but...

"Um, why don't we continue this in your office?" I said, looking at the hundreds of eyes staring at our little soap.

She let me help her inside, and she collapsed on the couch. I grabbed a chair, and pulled it up in front of her.

She took a deep breath. "Mamoru, you're a nice guy and all, and the sex is great, don't get me wrong, but...I don't like you like that, y'know?"

"I know."

"But, Usagi might be jealous or angry or something. She yelled at me, and told me our friendship is over, and...she knows."

"Knows what?"

"That I've been letting you know about the relationships. I-I tried explaining, but-but she-" she started sobbing again.

"She must have heard your phone message." I muttered.

"Huh?" she asked tearfully.

"Uh, nothing. You keep crying," I said.

"She's never done something like this be-before." Minako sniffled.

"Yeah," I said. I held her hand as she fell back on the couch. What was with Usagi lately?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi

"...and then, he decided to go out with my best friend because she's giving information about me to him! What should I do?"

The telemarketer hung up.

I sighed. Life wasn't fair. I was being blackmailed by my boss to do a segment on the show, my roommate wasn't in love with me anymore (although, I didn't know why that upset me, I should have rejoiced), I wasn't friends with my roommate anymore, and I didn't have anyone. Well, except Seiya.

In fact, I was thinking about hi when the phone rang. Rubbing one of my temples, I picked up. "Hello?"

"Good, you've calmed down," Mamoru said.

"Oh, shut up," I said, flopping back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't be-"

"I'm mad at whoever I WANT to be mad at!" I cried. "Don't stick your ass in! She only went out with you because-"

"I already knew that," he said sharply. "That's none of your concern anymore. I was only dating her for something, and it isn't her, all right? I'm admitting it now."

"Oh, that's a great help," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you want me to do, throw you a party?"

He was silent. I didn't want to say anything. I was sick of saying anything.

"You know what? I-"

"I don't give a shit with what you know. I want you to know this - if I was ever in love with you before, I sure as hell aren't now. You're not the Usagi I used to know. You're just a cynic. A cynical fucking bitch." His voice sounded sad. He hung up. I stared at the receiver, not knowing what to do, ignoring the dial tone.

I hate love.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru

I hung up softly. Usagi had changed. She wasn't the same girl I knew - the girl who drove me crazy with her theories which she thought were true; the girl who's face was changed whenever I saw her do those rifle tricks, like she was concentrating so hard on it; the girl who made my heart perform ballet whenever she smiled at me; the girl I held in my arms when her whole world had crashed.

The girl I had talked to for the past few weeks was a cold, bitter, hardened version of herself. It was almost as if she was a twin of the girl I loved.

The girl I loved was gone. And so was that part of me.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I came home to an empty house. Usagi had left a note on the fridge, saying that she was out, and that Inu-chan had been fed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi

I had left a note- the stuff I'd written about me being gone was a complete lie. I had canceled my date with Seiya and stayed home, telling him I was sick. He was very concerned, but very understanding. I sat in my room, crying. I heard the door, and tried to be silent. Mamoru. It wasn't a good time to be seen crying by him. I needed to do something to get rid of the pain.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru

I went to the store to grab some things. I didn't care what, I just needed to get out of the apartment. I forgot to trail Usagi on her date. Not that it mattered now. I wasn't going to care now.

I got home to hear a strange snapping sound. I opened the door quietly to see the most amazing sight. Usagi was spinning her rifle - just out of the ordinary. I shut the door behind me, and Usagi snapped the rifle in her hands and whirled around. She looked frightened to see me, and ran off to her room. That is, until I grabbed her arm.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi

He grabbed my arm. I don't know why, but I was afraid he'd hit me. I looked into his eyes, trying to read his expression. He looked as confused as I felt.

"Mamoru..."

"What's going on with you?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he said. "Try me." He pulled me over to the couch and sat me down. "Now, explain why you've been such a frigid bitch lately."

I stood up angrily. "Who are you to force me to do anything?"

"I care, and right now, I'm the only one who does with the way you're acting. And I don't even care that much, to tell the truth."

"Then why should I tell you!" I cried, tears running down my face. "You haven't written something which caused mobs of media to knock at your door, you haven't been blackmailed by your boss to do a special segment on the show or risk losing your job, you haven't pissed got your best friend betraying your trust, and you're not in love with your roommate!" I screamed. Then, I clapped my hand over my mouth, and bolted from the room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru

Did she say she loved me?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi

Did I say I loved him?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru

She walked out a lot later. She grabbed some food, put it on a plate, and was ready to go back to her room, when she turned to see me staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said.

She put her plate down, and bit her lip. "I still stand by my January sanctions."

"I know," I said. I didn't believe her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi

"Look, Mamoru, I'm moving out, okay?" I said. His eyes still bored into my flesh. I felt naked around him, with that 'all-knowing' look in his eyes. "I'm quitting my job, and, and-" It was the same look I'd gotten when he found out I'd been sleeping with Motoki. I sighed. "What are you thinking?"

"The same thing you are," he said. "Only that you're not moving. This is business, remember?"

I sighed.

"And that you're not quitting your job."

Those eyes...

"And," he said, clicking his tongue. "I accept your apology."

That asshole...

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Good." he said. "It's a start."

"Wait, why am I listening to you?" I cried. "I don't want to! I want to quit my job! I want out!"

"Oh, really. You want to be out on the street with nowhere to go? Because that's what I'll do, Usagi. You'll have nowhere to go."

He was right. There would be nowhere to go. I would have nothing. Plus, something wasn't about to let me leave. I hung my head. "All right," I said.

"Good. We'll work on your potty mouth soon."

"Asshole," I mumbled as I walked from the room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru

"Oh, and Usagi?" I said.

She groaned, and slammed down her plate.

"You're going out with me and Minako tomorrow. Your friend, ponytail boy, can come."

She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather-"

"It's an order, not a request." I said. "You have some major, MAJOR bitching issues, and those need to die."

She sighed. She was cornered, and she knew it. "Oh, all right." she said, and went back to her room. I chuckled softly as she closed the door. I'm surprised she didn't become an actor. With those lies, she'd be a damn good one.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Usagi

I collapsed on the bed and scratched Inu-chan behind the ears. I hated this. Everyone controlled me. It was like I was some robot. Damn it.

The phone rings.

"Yes?" I said, exhausted.

"We're starting tomorrow!" Setsuna's singsong voice came over the line.

"Starting...oh, no. No! Setsuna, I don't wanna!" I whined like a child.

"Do you like your job? Plus, I'll throw in a little bonus!"

I groaned. The bonus was probably a bit of spare change. "Fine, I'll do the fucking segment." I said.

"Good. See you tomorrow!" she said shrilly.

I turned off the phone, and flopped back on my bed. Life sucked. Blackmail, roommates, losing my best friend, love, sex, boyfriends, I'd had enough. It was going to be great when I left this fucking town.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mamoru

Did she say she loved me?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hope you like!

EternalSenshi

Oh, if I wrote a sequel, would anyone read it?


	19. Chapter 18: Her Least Favorite Things

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 18. Don't own SM or SLY. Don't own The Sound Of Music. Please R&R. Hope no one's offended by her song...

A/N: I got bored in coming back from lunch one day, and suddenly, this song popped into my head. It was a whim, so I ignored it. Well, in English 11, you tend to get bored, so I wrote it down. It became and instant hit with my classmates - most weren't even reading this. I hope no one is offended, and I didn't mean to mock 'The Sound Of Music'. It's fun to think up parodies... If you like it, let me know, because I have another parody I'm planning on using, and I want to make sure people are okay with them. So please, if you're a SOM fan, please don't chew me out. It's just a whim, and nothing more.

"Okay, is everyone ready? We'll be on in five minutes!" Mamoru cried out.

Setsuna clapped a hand on my shoulder. "You better be out there."

I smiled nervously. I looked shakily at myself in the mirror. Suddenly, and pair of hands seized my shoulders, and threw me out on the stage.

"But-I'm not-no!" I cried.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I shot out of bed, panicked. The filming was this afternoon. I didn't need to be panicked just yet.

My first reaction was to call Minako. My hand was almost on the receiver, until I quickly pulled away. I wasn't just going to talk to her. Not after what she did. I was still sore over the fact that she had betrayed my trust. Best friends don't tell the world who you're with. I sighed and grabbed Inu-chan's leash. I wondered, as I stood up and stretched, if it would fit my neck. Cause everyone's going to be tugging on it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat in my chair in the office, staring at my laptop screen, thinking about the filming that was taking place that afternoon. I was supposed to be writing a request letter to some author named...Naoko Takeuchi, I think. But I didn't want to. I couldn't focus. I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to fly somewhere - far away - until a knock at my door brought me back to the cruel world of reality.

"Hey, Setsuna's asking you to see all the people up for Motoki's position." said Mitsuke.

"Usagi! First applicant!" cried Shinozaki, one of the guys down in PR.

"Send them in!" I called back. "Why me?" I asked Mitsuke.

She shrugged. "I'm just the secretary." She walked outside, beckoning the first applicant in. She was a tall girl, looking rather nervous as she stepped into my office. She had a long brown ponytail, held up by a green hair-tie with two little green balls decorating it. She also had big, green, expressive eyes, which made me think I'd seen her somewhere before...

"Name?" I asked, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Makoto Kino," the girl said shyly.

She looked so familiar. Her voice sounded familiar, too...

"Can you say the word asshole?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Say it. Like you did in the elevator."

"You mean, to that guy who was bugging you?"

"Yes!" I cried.

She smiled. "He was one."

"One what?"

"Asshole."

"Oh. Yeah! He is one no matter where he goes. You've got the job."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! Do you think I'll give this job to just anyone?" I said. "MITSUKE! Get rid of all the rest, please!"

Mitsuke looked surprised, but relieved. "That was fast."

"Hey, this one's got potential." I said, looking at Makoto. She smiled, and Mitsuke guided our new worker to her new office.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"You ready?" Makoto asked me as the make-up ladies attacked me with their powder poofs, brushes and lipsticks again.

I coughed. "No."

"You're going to have to be, soon."

"I know," I said as the make-up ladies finally dispersed. An aura of powder still surrounded me. "To tell the truth, I never wanted to do this. I was blackmailed."

"Well, maybe there's a way you can do it, but still not do it," Makoto said.

A lightbulb sprang above my head. "Yeah...YEAH!"

"Uh-oh."

"Makoto! YOU should call in the show! You, and everyone else...you can monopolize the line! That way, I...BRILLIANT!" I jumped out of my chair, hugged Makoto, and ran to the wing.

"Now, we have a new segment of the show. Dr. Anne Marie Mason, or Usagi Tsukino, has decided to answer your questions about love on the show. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my extreme pleasure to welcome Miss Usagi Tsukino!" Setsuna said a few moments later.

A lot of applause met my ears as I walked out onto the stage, and sat in the chair across from Setsuna. A big fake smile was plastered on my face. "Hello, Setsuna!"

"Hello, Usagi," She looked a little worried.

"Hello listeners and watchers!" I said, waving at the audience. I looked at the teleprompter. "The first call is from Miaka. Hello, Miaka!"

"Hi, Dr. Mason?"

"Please, call me Usagi," I said, batting my eyes at Setsuna. She gave me a strange sort of grimace.

My body language translation: For blackmailing me, I'm going to make your life miserable.

Her body language translation: Are you drunk?

"Okay, Usagi. Um...after 25 years of marriage, I think that my husband is cheating on me because of a midlife crisis. What should I-"

"Dump the bastard, Miaka. Dump him. NEXT!" I cried.

Setsuna's mouth hit the floor.

"Hey, you know? This is fun!" I said.

So I wouldn't upset anyone, Makoto was the only one working the phones, having our co-workers call on the show. Makoto (the smart girl she is, I KNEW she would be hired!) made sure that no one called. She was our personal operator.

"Hello, Naomi!" I said, staring at the teleprompter again. "Go ahead, I'm listening," I said, imitating 'Frasier'

Setsuna groaned.

"Hello, Usagi. My boyfriend wants children, and I don't. Should I-"

"Yes, Naomi. Dump the bastard. Just dump it. NEXT!"

"All God's children, all God's children, all God's children..." Setsuna was muttering. I think it was the only thing to stop her from strangling me.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As I walked back to my office, another eruption of applause met my ears.

"That was so funny!" Mitsuke said.

"Thanks, Naomi," I said. She laughed.

"Brilliant!" Shinozaki said. "The press is going to go haywire over this."

"You should have seen Setsuna's face!" Makoto cried.

I spotted Mamoru looking at me, leaning against a back wall. I couldn't stop staring at him, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I shivered.

I was being congratulated by everyone, but it all fell silent as Setsuna came into the lobby.

"You all think that was funny?" she snapped.

"Setsuna, don't get mad!" I said. "After all, it was-"

"YOU'RE FIRED!" she yelled at me.

Everyone was silent, looking at me. Most looked worried. All I did was smile. "At least I won't have you BLACKMAILING me anymore." I turned to go pack up my office. I had been waiting for this day.

"Setsuna, when Usagi came on, your ratings were at an all time high! They got even higher when she answered each question!" Shinozaki said.

Setsuna's eyes got wide. I wanted to hurt him for saying that. "Wh-what?"

"Your audience nearly tripled!"

Setsuna looked like an idiot. She had just fired her star act! I was laughing. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to move out, and this was the perfect way - I went out with a bang.

At least, I thought so, until Setsuna burst open the door, panting heavily. She grabbed me by my collar and lifted me off the floor.

"You...will...come...back..." she panted, looking demonic.

I was about three inches off of the floor, and in no place to argue. If I had argued, I probably would have been found dead on the sidewalk. I could see the headline: 'Cow Girl Slaughtered'. "O-okay..." I said timidly.

"Good," she growled, then dropped me. I fell with a bang onto the floor.

Damn. I thought I could go to Paris.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Seiya and I sat across from Mamoru and Minako in-guess where-the karaoke bar I went to with Motoki. It was very silent between the four of us - none of us wanted to break the ice.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "So, you're Usagi's friend."

Seiya nodded. "I'm Seiya Kou. Nice to meet you-"

"Mamoru. Usagi's roommate," Mamoru said. "This is Minako."

Seiya nodded to Minako. "Nice to meet you, Minako."

Minako was shooting wary looks at me, while I avoided her gaze. Suddenly, as I was sitting, minding my own business, Mamoru pulled my arm and pushed me to the stage.

"NO! MAMORU! YOU ASSHOLE!" I cried. The spotlight came on as I stood there, squinting into it's harsh glare.

"What song do you want?" the guy asked.

"I don't give a sh-" Suddenly, 'My Favorite Things' from The Sound of Music came on. Everything that had been bugging me was bubbling inside. I was great at ad-libbing, so why not do it with song?

"Boyfriends who run off to sleep with my best friend, keeping it completely hidden 'till the end, boys who use girls like ATM machines, these are a few of my least favorite things! Boys who change their names so they can get laid, cowbells and cameras and trips to LA, making such noises so I scream out 'PLEASE!', these are a few of my least favorite things! When the cell rings, those darn cowbells, and those nightmares, these things keep running 'round and around in my head, 'till I'm crazy and moo's what I said!" I belted. Then came the music break.

"Is she drunk?" Seiya said.

Mamoru shook his head, amazed at me.

Key change. "Cabinets with condoms stocked up to the brim, screwing and fucking until the world's grim, this, sadly, is my life's whole tragedy, I'm lucky I don't have a STD. When he was fired, to me he admitted, that when he screwed me, he really had kidded, he wanted to fuck girls in the big city, these are a few of my least favorite things! Best friends who seem, the betray me, and are such a pain, cause they tell everybody around who I'm with, it's really driving me insane! So warn everybody that this cow is mad, trust me, to her, you better not be bad, being screwed in the way I don't need, these are a few of my least favorite things! McDonalds to eat and marshmallows in cocoa, music to sing to and good anime shows, things that I love but can't get as it seems, these are a few of my favorite things, but roses have thorns, sting and hurt more, like this life I've had, so I'm bitching to you to let everything go, and now I don't feel-so bad!"

I finished with a huge sigh of relief, and walked haughtily off the stage. There was a big round of applause as I walked back to my seat. Seiya, Mamoru and Minako stared at me, slack-jawed.

"What happened to 'raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens?'" Minako asked.

I smiled sweetly, crossed my legs, and stared at the stage, watching the next act.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Seiya walked me down the street, just to talk things out, since we hadn't done so in a long time.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "Maybe I shouldn't ask that after tonight's performance."

I looked into his eyes. He seemed to want to understand me. So, I spilled out everything. Well, almost everything. I didn't mention anymore, except him threatening me to come tonight. I talked about blackmail, Minako, Setsuna, Makoto, Motoki, and more.

He nodded, and laughed in the appropriate places. He asked questions that were appropriate to the topic. He was actually a real gentleman. Something I'd only seen in romantic movies.

"So, have you tried talking to these people?" he asked.

I laughed. "I don't care where Motoki went, Setsuna wouldn't listen, and Makoto is the only bright spot in the office."

"I meant Mamoru and Minako. I mean, yeah, Minako did a wrong thing, but have you ever considered why she did it?"

I stared at him. "Do you think I hurt her by yelling all that time?"

"She wanted to talk to you tonight, and you wouldn't let her. I know you didn't want to hurt her. But I can't ignore the fact that she hurt you too. And Mamoru-"

"Yeah, but I didn't want Minako telling Mamoru all my private stuff."

"Do you think she told him because he's your roommate, and he can keep a close eye on you? She's probably worried about you. I don't think she wants another Motoki incident."

"I know, but-"

"And he knew a lot of stuff about you anyway, I mean, he lives with you. He has to know. And it sounds as if she told him only who you're with, and nothing more. It's probably like a big brother/little sister situation."

There was a strange pang in my heart when he uttered that last line. "Yeah," I said cautiously.

We walked back to my apartment building, and we stood outside in the night air.

"Well," I said uncomfortably.

"Um, Usagi? Can I see you again, or is this a bad time?" he asked me timidly.

Freeze time. Did I want to see him? He was a really nice guy that girls would kill for. But...Mamoru was still around. How did I feel about him? Was there anything left?

He demanded me to come. The feelings were finalized, unless he wanted to win my heart. I was over him, and I was with Seiya now.

"Yes, Seiya. You can see me again," I said. "I would love it."

And I was telling the truth.

He smiled and said, "I'm glad."

"Me too," I said.

He squeezed my hand, and turned to walk away. It was time for me to be brave for once. So, I decided to be daring.

"Seiya! Wait!" I cried. He turned. I ran up to him on the sidewalk, and I kissed him. I kissed him.

I didn't know Mamoru was watching.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next chapter, Usagi must make a final decision: Seiya or Mamoru? You'll see! That's the only hint I'm giving. There are only a few chapters left. See ya!

EternalSenshi

Oh, I suggest you check out the new Live Action Sailor Moon. It's different, but it is so incredibly COOL!

Any RENT fans out there? Let me know! I need your help!


	20. Chapter 19: The Truth: Revealed

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 19. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Does anyone even read the disclaimer? I mean, everyone knows I'm not as talented as Naoko-sensei, so why? Oh well.

My fame was overwhelming me. I had press conferences, newspaper profiles, magazine articles, so-called tabloid exploits, radio appearances, TV interviews, and one network was even talking about giving me my own advice show, or my own sitcom.

It was all very fine to the outside world, but my head was screaming in pain with all of these things I had to do. I didn't want this fame. Never. My plan to get out of this backfired!

I went to buy fruit at the grocery store. I was making sure a cantaloupe was okay to eat, when there was a camera flash, and next week in the tabloids: COW GIRL USES FRUIT FOR SEX TOY.

I go to work and have an average of 173 messages waiting for me, and camera crews basically stalking me - a day in the life of Usagi Tsukino kind of thing.

Setsuna was relishing the moment. She'd found out I was some radical post-feminist icon that used sarcasm (ha!) to get her point across, so now she was treating me like one of those groomed dogs at the Westminster Dog Show. She gave me a pay raise that was very luxurious, some new stuff for my office, and a new laptop. I even found a big screen TV at the apartment door.

Well, I wasn't completely complaining.

Mamoru wasn't really noticing. In fact, he kept giving me these weird looks ever since I kissed Seiya. So, I decided to just keep going with what I had, and pretend he didn't exist.

The most amazing thing that happened to me, however, was that I got to meet my favorite actors and actresses at a benefit. Private jet, Hollywood CA, I was completely thrilled. I was now an international star, all because of one article that had circulated through satellite dishes and printing presses. It had been translated into many different languages, but the message was still the same - men suck.

Even though I had Seiya, I still stuck by the message. I hated how men used women. I was explaining this to an actress named Ashley Judd, who was totally in love with the article. I never mentioned Seiya, however. A post-feminist icon can't mention the man she's in love with, especially after she wrote an article on how much she hates men.

I came home after the long flight from Hollywood, and walked in the apartment. Mamoru was sitting, reading a book. I closed the door, and her looked up. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" I gushed. I went on about the actors and actresses, food, clothes, and how everyone knew me.

Mamoru nodded. "That's nice," he said when I'd finished.

"Seiya was totally thrilled for me," I said, lying down on the couch. Inu-chan was sleeping peacefully on the other chair. "He's really supportive of me."

"Mm-hmm," he said. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."

He got up, and just left. I sighed. I was just stating the truth, and he just...well, it didn't matter. Inu-chan opened his eyes, hopped off the chair, and slowly walked over to where I was lying down, wagging his tail.

"Hey, boy. How are you?" I petted him softly. He closed his eyes in content and licked my hand.

"You know, you're the only guy I can really rely on," I said to him, scratching him behind the ears. How true that was.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Just tell him to shut the fuck up! Is he the one having the baby, or are you?" I told Sakura on the show.

"But he wants me to have an abortion," she said timidly (By the way, we'd reverted to real callers).

"How old are you hun?"

"Fifteen."

The audience gasped.

"How old is the bull?"

"Twenty four."

More gasps.

"Sakura, do you want an abortion?"

"I don't know."

"Well, take time to discuss it with your conscience, then go with what's right for you, not what's going to protect him," I said. "You shouldn't be having to make this decision at fifteen."

"Thank you, Usagi. Thank you."

"Anytime. Next!" I said. "Umino! Welcome to the program."

"Hi, Usagi."

His voice sounded familiar. So did that name.

"I called because I have a deep problem with a girl, and I'd like to change for her."

"Aww..." said a collective audience.

It wasn't Motoki - he'd used the name before, I know- but his voice sounded deeper.

"I'm in love with her, but she didn't see that, and now she won't admit her feelings. She's the one being a so-called cow."

"Who are you in love with, Umino?" I said stiffly.

"I'm in love with my roommate."

Another collective "awww..." I froze.

"She's sitting in this studio."

I turned white. There was a louder collective "awww..." I looked to see Mamoru standing in the wings, staring at me, his cell phone poised at his ear. He was looking at me with a blank glare - a solemn look.

I gaped at him, and stared front again. "There are probably no feelings to be admitted, Umino, except for the fact that she's over you," I said angrily.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that's not it," he said.

I ran off the stage angrily, leaving Setsuna to deal with the audience ten minutes early. "What the fuck is your problem!" I cried.

"Let's go somewhere else," he said, pulling me into the office. I threw it away from his grasp.

"You kissed him. You don't even care for him-"

"How do you know?"

"I know. I just do-"

"News flash, Mamoru Chiba! You're not me! I care for Seiya very much, and I-"

"You're making him believe you love him, when you don't!"

"That's not true!"

"Really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah!"

"You know, you're a pretty rotten liar, Usagi."

"You wouldn't even know the truth, because you've never been in love!"

"Oh, sure-"

"You've never been in love, you can never be in love, because no one could be in love with you!" I snapped.

He stood, looking furious.

"You know I'm right, Mamoru, because who'd want to be in love with the man I based my whole article on? You don't love a girl, you just love to fuck one! That's the truth!"

He turned on his heel and stormed off.

"You never cared how someone could feel about you! Why do you think I told you I thought you were like a brother to me?"

He turned and looked at me. "Then leave him."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because how do I know that I'm not going to be a part of the whoring cycle? I don't want the same thing to happen to me that happened to every other girl you've had!"

"It wouldn't be that way!"

"PROVE IT!" I cried tearfully.

"You want proof?" he asked. He grabbed me by the arm, pulled me into him, and devoured my lips. His tongue was rolling across mine, and he was holding me tighter than any other man has held me before. I closed my eyes, and ran a hand through his soft hair. He was kissing me so forcefully, I thought all of me would explode.

He finally let go, and looked at me. "Whenever I see your face, I want to be the one that causes your smile. Whenever you cry, I want to be the one to wipe away your tears. I want to make you laugh, I want to make you happy. Usagi, I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's like...it's like...I don't know."

I looked at him oddly. "Have you been reading my romance books and manga?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

We melted into each other again. It felt...good. Refreshing. Everything I knew it would be.

That feeling I'd had the first time we kissed was back, but I understood it now. Suddenly, it was breaking up. The feeling of insecurity was leaving me. I had always loved him.

I could feel little tears at my heart, the prelude of breaking.

He looked down at me. "Usagi, I love you."

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Absolutely."

It's like Band-Aids were being plastered all over my heart.

"Mamoru, I...I love you." I said timidly. Then, a little more bravely, I said, "I love you."

He kissed me yet again. He was warm, just as I knew he was. It tasted so sweet, and he kissed me like they do in all of those romantic movies. There was no grabbing of my ass, there was no moving to unbutton my blouse, it was just all of him, sending his love coursing through my veins. It was sweet, as sweet as chocolate, sugar stars, honey...

Crap! I forgot my lunch!

He looked down at me, and kissed me on the forehead, and I giggled like a little girl.

"How about a movie? Is Tuesday okay?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date? On Valentines Day?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll do this properly."

I laughed. "You? Properly? Not in the same sentence."

He gave me a little pout. I laughed harder.

"All right, all right, I'll meet you at the theater at seven. I have to work until six."

"Okay," he said. Suddenly, a loud grumble escaped my stomach. I looked at him embarrassed.

"Heh, you don't happen to have an extra lunch, do you?" I asked.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I called Seiya when I got home. "Hey, Seiya."

"Hi, Usagi. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you." There was some rustling of papers in the background, then I heard him say, "Usagi? I can't talk now. Do you want to talk when we go out Tuesday?"

Tuesday...why did that sound...

"I'll meet you at the theater at seven, okay?"

"All right." I said. We hung up, and I stared the ground, thinking about how I was going to break it to him - oh no.

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

I had scheduled to meet them on the same night, same place, same time! I would see them at the same time! I-

Hey, really, would that be so bad?

I called Minako, who'd done this before. I'd forgotten I wasn't speaking to her, when I had dialed her number. "Hallo?"

I froze. "Uh, Minako! Please, don't hang up! I'm sorry!" I cried. "I know why you did what you did and I would have done the same thing, well, it depends on who or what-"

"Was? Wer ist das? Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

I stood there, feeling like an idiot. "Uh, bye!" I said, hanging up. I dialed the correct number, and got her answering machine.

"Hey, It's Minako Aino! Hope you're having a wonderful day and I'll get back to you soon!"

"Don't screen Minako, it's me, Usagi! You're best friend before I snapped! I know why you did what you did, and you did a good thing as a best friend! I miss talking to you, and right now, I need your help, and only you can help me!"

There was a clicking sound, and Minako said, "I missed you too, hun. How'd you know about it anyway?"

"Your voice resonates when there's no one around," I said. "I have such a problem!"

I explained the whole Seiya-Mamoru-me triangle, and she thought for a moment. "Do you know what movie you're seeing?"

"Seiya's taking me to see 'Pirates of the Caribbean,' and Mamoru hasn't picked one yet."

"Pick a different movie. Make sure the rooms are close, but don't pick the same movie. That way, to be with both of them, you can make excuses. Example: I have to go to the bathroom, I'm getting another soda, this is the wrong candy, I need a tampon, I-"

"How do you know all this?"

I've done this before, many times. Course, most times I was trying to sneak away from my family to meet with my boyfriend in the movie I wanted to see, but it's the same thing. Just remember one thing."

"What?"

"Don't get caught."

Easier said than done.

"Don't spend too much time with one guy, and when you leave one, don't use the same excuse-"

"Minako? I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too."

Now to pull this off. This was going to be the last trip to the slaughterhouse.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Please review, and let me know what you think.

EternalSenshi

I'm glad you all like the new sound of music. The hills are alive, and Usagi's singing...


	21. Chapter 20: Missing the Matinee

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 20. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R.

I'm saddened to say that I have no ounce of sense within me.

I mean, Minako wanted me to go through with dating two guys at once. She said it works all the time. She even decided to come with me to make sure I would go through with it.

"Oh, really!" I protested. "You're going to follow me?"

"I'll be two rows behind you in every theater." she said. "Let's go!"

So, we stood in the lobby of the theater at six thirty. I had a lake of perspiration surrounding me, and Minako was examining her nails.

"Minako, I can't pull this off!" I cried. "It's not possible!"

"Relax. My parents still don't know about it," she said. "So, who's coming first?"

"Seiya," I said. To him, punctuality was key.

"Right."

I looked at myself in the reflection of an empty poster box, looking at my blonde hair and my eyes as wide as snowglobes. Suddenly, they became as glazed over as a donut. I pointed to my hair. "Blonde..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Blue...eyes..." I said, pointing at my eyes. I whirled around and stared at Minako, who was still examining her nails.

I poked her in the eye. "Blue...eyes..."

"OW! Usagi, what the fuck...?"

"Blonde..." I said, pulling her hair.

"OWW! Usagi! Let the fuck go!" she screamed. People were staring at us.

I realized that we looked alike. Except for the fact that I had longer hair, but we look alike!

"MINAKO! You be me, and I'll be me! You go with Seiya, and I'll go with Mamoru! Then, I can break up with Seiya in private!" I said excitedly.

Minako looked at the hair I had yanked out of her scalp. "I dunno..."

"Come on, going with two guys at once was never going to work." I said. "Please?"

"Usagi..."

I grabbed her hair and pulled her to the bathroom. She screamed the whole way there.

"LOOK!" I cried, pushing her to the mirror. She looked up, then looked at me. "See? We look alike! We can so pull this off!" I cried.

She shook her head. "This is more cruel than what we had originally planned."

"Seiya's a real gentleman." I said. "He's nice, funny, smart, sophisticated, owns a record company-"

"Okay!" Minako said. "You win!"

And we set to work.

"Mina...MINA!" I hissed.

"Stop bugging me!" she said, playing with the odangoes in her hair. "I'm nervous enough as it is!"

"I want an evening with Mamoru! Just keep from showing you're not me!" I said. I was camouflaged by the ferns in the lobby.

Minako sighed. "All right, all right."

As we waited, I wondered what I was going to say to Seiya when I broke up with him privately.

We were a really cute couple? Nah.

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times? Too polite.

Yo. It's over, homie? Ugh...not me at all.

In the name of the moon, I break up with you? No. Maybe in a mini skirt...no!

While I contemplated over the stupidest stuff, I didn't notice Minako talking louder and louder. I looked up to see...

MAMORU WAS EARLY! SHE STOLE MY DATE!

"So, what movie do you want to see? 'Pirates of the Caribbean?'" he asked. "I know you like Orlando Bloom."

She looked helplessly as the fern. I motioned a big cross sign.

"Uh...I like fish." she said.

I sighed, and knocked over the fern.

Mamoru turned to it, but Minako turned him around. "Uh...I mean, 'Finding Nemo' is supposed to be good."

"But, it's a little kid's film." Mamoru said.

"It's entertaining! You know me, the little kid at heart!" She started laughing like a maniac.

He looked at her strangely. "Are you sure you're okay, Usagi?"

"That's me! Usagi Tsukino! I'm Usagi Tsukino! God, you look hot in that shirt, Mamoru Chiba!" Minako said.

I wanted to cry.

As Minako distracted him, I set the fern back up quietly. I wondered how he could fall for this, since he knew both of us very well. Then, I heard him say, "Spill, Minako. Where's Usagi?"

There's my answer.

"Umm...she's not feeling well. She's in the bathroom. She's having her per-"

"No details." he said. He sighed. "Tell her that I'll wait here to take her home."

As he said this, I saw his eyes creep towards the fern I was sitting behind. He knew.

"Hey, Mamoru," Seiya said, walking into the theater.

"Hey. Have you seen Usagi?" he asked.

"No. She was supposed to meet me for a movie tonight," Seiya said.

"Mmm-hmmm..." Mamoru said, his eyes straying again. "Well, I heard she's sick."

"Oh."

As they made small talk, Minako looked over at me, wondering what to do.

"GO WITH SEIYA!" I mouthed.

Her eyes bugged out. "WHAT?" she mouthed back.

"GO WITH SEIYA!" I mouthed again, enunciating every syllable.

"Say, Seiya, have you seen 'Pirates of the Caribbean?' I haven't." Minako said quickly.

"No, actually, I haven't," Seiya said, still looking rather confused. "Would you like to go?"

"Sure. No use sitting around. Mamoru?"

"Nope," Mamoru said, staring fixedly at the fern. "I'll just wait for Usagi to leave the bathroom. Have a good time."

"You sure?" Seiya asked.

"Yep."

Minako and Seiya walked off, looking like they were off to having a good time. I sat, waiting for them to leave. Mamoru kept his eyes fixated on me.

"You can come out now, Usagi," he said. He didn't sound happy.

I popped out. "Uh...hi." I said. "I dropped-"

"Some change? Or maybe a tampon? Or even, gasp, dare I even say it!" he said. "You dropped the whole good girl image."

"Look, Mamoru, it wasn't like that!"

"Sure," he said. "I don't want to hear it." He grabbed his coat, and walked out of the theater. I ran out after him.

"Mamoru!" I cried on the sidewalk.

He turned. "Wait, why does this feel familiar?" he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I was mad at you then, I'm mad at you now; we're on the sidewalk like we were then; both times you lied to me - am I the only one with deja vu?"

I looked at him, trying to keep up my defense, but the look in his eyes made me crumble. "Yes."

"Really?"

"I lied. I had a double date and didn't realize it."

"Didn't realize it?"

"Got the dates mixed up."

"Mixed up. Ah."

"Look, Mamoru, don't be an ass."

"I'm an ass?"

"I love you!"

"Is that what you're trying to say? Cause you've really fucked up."

"I've fucked up? Mamoru, I want to be with you!"

"You've got a great way of showing it. Going out with Seiya and me."

"Look, Mamoru-"

"I figured this out all on my own. Not like it was that hard."

"Oh, good boy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's obvious that this is never going to work. Not in any lifetime. So, why don't we do ourselves a favor and forget about it?"

"We can't just forget about it!" I exclaimed. "You know that feeling you had? Well, it's the same feeling I ha-"

He laughed. "Don't you dare use that 'your feeling is my feeling' crap, Usagi!"

"But it's true!"

"I don't give a shit!"

"It's not going to just fucking blow away!" I yelled. I didn't know if I should punch him or kiss him. "I had something good with Seiya-"

"No you didn't! No one could have something good with you, because they wouldn't be sure if they had all of you! That's how Seiya felt, that's how I felt, that's how they all feel. Even Motoki. Yes, even Motoki!"

"Leave him out of this!"

"Hell no!" Mamoru cried. "Usagi, you deserved to be left by Motoki. You deserved it! I don't even know why I keep running back to you! You know what? I won't. I'll leave. Look over your shoulder, and you won't see me there anymore. Fuck you and your broken heart, Usagi. You never had one. You're just a shrew. You should pack."

He turned around and walked off, leaving me alone. Plus, it had started to snow. "Mamoru! MAMORU!"

Mamoru kept walking, not turning around. He was leaving me. Alone.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As the movie ended, Minako and Seiya found me sitting on a bench, crying.

"Usagi!" Minako cried, running up to me.

"Are you still sick?" Seiya asked.

"Fuck," I said. "It was a lie."

He nodded.

"What happened, hun?" Minako asked.

I was just about to say something along the lines of 'ask me when I've committed suicide', but then Seiya stepped in. "Can I talk to you alone, Usagi?"

Minako nodded, and left. I curled up into a fetal position and sobbed.

"Usagi?"

"What?" I sobbed. "Go away!"

"Usagi, you - you love him, don't you. That was what you were trying to tell me on the phone."

I sniffled. "Oh, Seiya, I-"

"It's okay," he said. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I know you love him."

"He doesn't love me," I said.

"I'm sure he does," Seiya said gently. "He probably loves you too much to let you go."

"Try telling him that. He just did."

"Oh," Seiya said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Look, you go off with Minako, and I'll see you when I see you. Friends?"

He smiled. "Friends." We shook hands, and he pulled me into a hug. Minako also hugged me as she was getting ready to leave, and handed me the key to her apartment. "You're spending the night, and we'll talk, okay?"

I began to protest, but she folded the key into my hand. "I insist," she said.

I nodded, and she walked off.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat in the apartment, and just thought about all that I'd done in the past eight months. It was actually, quite a lot. More that ever before. I had written an article, became a celebrity overnight, and now, I realized that it was all crap! All of it was complete crap!

Mamoru hadn't kept his spots - I had. I pushed away the one man that loved me, thinking that they would treat me the same way Motoki had. I wouldn't let Mamoru into my heart, even thought he'd been right for me since the very beginning. And I had lost him.

I explained it like that to Minako. She was silent, and then said, "Maybe you have."

I nodded, hanging my head.

"Usagi, you've lost him if you give up, which is what you've done now."

I looked at her. "What?"

"You fight for things you believe in. I've known you since...God, who knows how long? Remember the time we fought for better toilet paper in the bathrooms at 'Flash' Magazine?"

I giggled. "We won."

"We won," she said. "Exactly. Which is what you have to do now. You have to win him. Win the bastard back."

I smiled, and she hugged me. She was right. I had to win him back. If that was possible.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I arrived at work the next day, confident yet nervous. Mamoru came in after me, and brushed past me, reading his paper. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," I said loudly.

He put down his paper and looked at me. "Pardon me, but did the word, 'sorry' come out of your mouth?"

I nodded. "It did."

He shrugged, and continued walking to his office.

"Mamoru!" I cried. I caught his arm, and stood in front of him. "Please, hear me out."

He sighed, and tried to move away, but I wouldn't let him. "I know I don't deserve it, but just listen to me."

He couldn't get past me. "Do you mind?" he said angrily.

"Yes!" I pleaded. "Mamoru, I'll go on my knees if I have to!"

"Then I can get to my office." he said.

He obviously wasn't going to listen to me. So, with resignation, I let him go.

"Thanks," he said angrily, and walked to his office. I was about to walk away, when he walked back with his jacket. "This had better be good."

My heart felt considerably lighter. We walked down the sidewalk silently, but it was a walk nonetheless. I stopped, and he turned to stare at me.

"Mamoru, you were right. I was so worried about losing you, that I'd forgotten you cared about me. I should have told you," I said.

He stared at me, emotionless and motionless.

"I was a bitch. I'll admit that, Usagi Tsukino was and probably still is a bitch. But Mamoru, I don't want to lose for the...the..." I forgotten how many times we'd left each other. "I don't want to lose you." I said. That seemed safest. "I lied, yes, and I do that a lot. But I'll cut down, I swear."

He just kept staring.

"Mamoru, what are you thinking!" I begged.

He opened his mouth. "Today's February 15th."

I was a little confused. "You're giving me the date?"

"I want to take you out on a date. One last time, to see if this will work. Pretend it's Valentine's Day."

I spotted a camera man in a bush across from us. My rep as 'Cow Girl' was going to die if this was seen. Could I give up my reputation for him?

"Usagi?" he asked.

Did I really love him? Was I willing to take the chance?

"Would it be okay?" he asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.

YES! I LOVE THIS MAN! My heart screamed.

I was going to ask him if it was okay to be seen with me in public.

But it was too late. The camera had already snapped, and I had promised Mamoru the evening.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'm soooooo sorry , y'all! I had so much to do, so I had to push this aside. It's nearing the end of the first semester, so I'll have time soon. I will have the next chapter up in a couple of days. I promise!

EternalSenshi

Just wondering, has anyone seen the movie 'A Life Less Ordinary' starring Ewan McGregor and Cameron Diaz?


	22. Chapter 21: The end?

Till Someone Comes Along Chapter 21. Don't own SM or SLY. Please R&R. Rewritten.

I was still in a daze as I walked to lunch with Minako and Makoto. It wasn't until Minako hit me hard on the shoulder that I actually stepped back into reality. "Huh?" I asked.

Makoto sighed. "Told you. She's been out since this morning."

"Would this be a happy out, or an angry out?" Minako asked.

I didn't respond. All I could think about was Mamoru holding my shoulders, his face a few mere inches from mine, his blue eyes, full of so many emotions, and hi-

"USAGI!" the two called out to me. I looked up to see that I was so involved with my thoughts of Mamoru, that I had walked at least five stores past the restaurant.

Makoto shook her head. "Usagi's really lost it."

"I don't understand this," Minako said, scratching her head. "You act as if..." She looked at Makoto and they said in unison, "You're in love!"

"Get real!" I cried. Okay, I was in love, but they didn't have to rub it in.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Makoto asked.

"Rebounded from Mamoru?" Minako asked with a smirk.

"No," I sighed. "Mamoru and I are-"

The two didn't let me continue. They had their own chorus of "Aww!" and left me blushing redder than a tomato.

"Come on, quit it!" I cried.

"So, you two made up?" Makoto asked.

"Looks like Dr. Mason must have found her loophole, huh?" Minako asked.

"Mamoru and I are having a quiet dinner in our apartment, and it will be just a quiet, romantic...all right! I'm in love with him!" I screamed.

Minako and Makoto applauded as I sat there, blushing as everyone in the deli turned to stare.

I made a vow right then and there never to tell these two anything in my romantic life again.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I stood in his doorway, waiting for him after work. "So, what are we-"

He wasn't there.

"Damn it!" I cried. It was probably his subtle way of letting me know that he had one-upped me, and that this whole thing was a ruse. I felt cheated. "Fuck him!" I screamed, kicking his door.

"Mamoru went home," Mitsuke told me as she passed by.

"What?" I asked, confused. Went home? Without me!

"Yeah, something about a relative flying in," she said, pulling on her coat. "I'm not really sure what."

I was fuming. He had a RELATIVE coming in, and he didn't tell me! I was going to march home and give him a piece of my mind!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A BIG piece of my mind! How could he just do that to me! I bet he planted that photographer, too. I bet this was all a scam to stop me from writing more articles. I grabbed my key from my purse, and began to unlock the door, when it swung open to reveal a walking bouquet of red roses.

If there's anything more scary than a walking bouquet greeting you at the door, then show me. I was shocked.

"Sorry," it apologized. The bouquet moved to reveal Mamoru standing behind it. "I wanted to surprise you."

I began giggling. "You're never romantic," I said.

"I know. I wanted to change that. Just to show you that not all men are crap."

I blushed. "Shut up."

He took my hand and pulled me to the table, setting the roses on the couch. "Sit, my lady," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I know I wanted romance, but this was completely unlike Mamoru. One of the reasons I liked him was because he wasn't mushy.

"Shall I serve you dinner?" he asked, bowing.

"Mamoru," I said, standing up and placing a hand on his chest. "Look, I know you're trying to impress me, but I don't want this."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't want this," he repeated.

"Right. I want you - the way you usually are," I pleaded.

"The way I usually am, huh?" he asked, moving closer to me, making me take a step back.

"Yes," I said. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"I'm not doing anything," he said, making me back up into the wall. He placed his hand on the wall and stared deep into my eyes. "I'm just being me."

I laughed. "If this is going where I think it is-"

"Then you already know," he said, and took my lips in his. It was kiss, pure and tender, and every bit as exciting as everyone had said it was. He then lifted me up in his arms, and looked at me. "Of course, if you'd like Prince Charming-"

"He's the real cow," I said, taking his face in my hands. He walked into the bedroom, and...well, I don't want to get into details. Then I would sound just like him. But that's a sign of love, right?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The newspaper showed the results of my actions the next morning. I made the front page with: 'I HATE MEN COWGIRL FALLS IN LOVE'.

Mamoru put his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. "So, more publicity."

"It's over." I said. "The era of the cow is over."

"That's good to hear." he said.

"Yeah," I said. It was. I looked at him, and began to giggle. He had just crawled out of bed, wearing absolutely nothing. It's a good thing the paper delivery hadn't seen him.

He smiled. "I'm glad a girl could change."

"Oh, I changed? What about you, Mr. One Night Stand?" I said. He turned me around, and kissed me. I dropped the newspaper and put my arms around his neck.

It was wonderful to be in love.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

My rep was gone. It was actually wonderful to be in love - once you've found the right person. Still, people want to hear my sarcastic advice on the show. Weird.

Makoto took over completely for Motoki. She's doing a much better job than that sorry ass. She's also become a really good friend, and a great person to work with. And also on the plus side: she doesn't fuck any temps. She's seeing Shinozaki down in PR, and it looks really serious. Makoto and I gab about it, until the boys have to come pull us apart.

Minako and I have started listening to each other, but I told her right off the bat that there are to be no more articles. EVER. She and Seiya had lunch the other day, but she said there are no details. I think she's starting to clam up a bit.

Natsumi and Shingo confirmed it - one of his sperm actually pulled through. She's two months pregnant, and can have a child.

And Inu-chan is what holds me and Mamoru together. But we're not fabulously happy. Yeah, there are some moments where we snap and revert to our old ways (well, not ALL of them), but we're adjusting. The important thing is that we are happy with each other. And I love him. I love him...hmm, sounds good to say.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Seven months later

I sighed as I sat down on Mamoru's lap. "I still don't know where to put them," I said.

"Christ, Usagi, throw them out," he said. "You don't need your old notebooks anymore."

"You never know!" I protested. "After all, they are important pieces of history."

"Great. Save them for an auction," he said, sighing. "Oh, by the way, your sister called. She's sobbing hysterically again. Thinks you and I broke up."

I sighed. "Hormones."

"There's no way I can let you go." he said, hugging me. "You might write another article."

"Ha, ha." I said sarcastically. I sighed. "I wonder when the baby's due?"

"Any day now." he said. "Natsumi will be fine."

The phone rang. I sprinted to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Usagi! It's time!" Shingo cried. "We're going!"

"Right. We'll meet you there." I said. I hung up, and squealed. "It's coming!"

Mamoru groaned. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes!" I cried. "Come on, let's go!"

"I'm not comfortable around babies and birthing," he said with a grimace.

I smirked. "Says the man who's seen almost every single woman in the city naked."

"It's not the same," he protested, running out after me.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We arrived at the hospital and waited outside the room for over three hours. Mamoru put his ear up to the door and grimaced. "God, she sounds as if she's dying."

"Well, you'll never have to experience that," I said. "Come on, sit down."

"You never want to go through that, do you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I-I don't know," I said. "I'd want to be heavily sedated."

"Baby Tsukino...thinking of calling her Hoofer?" he asked,

"No cow names," I said with a glare.

"Sorry. No cow names." He glanced at the floor. "Tsukino. That's not a common name, is it?"

"No, I guess not," I said, yawning. I put my head in his lap and curled up on my chair. "Neither is Chiba."

"But doesn't Usagi Chiba sound better than Usagi Tsukino?"

"So would Usagi Depp," I said, yawning. Suddenly, I felt wide awake. "Wait, did you just say Usagi CHIBA?" I said, sitting up.

"Yeah, well, if you'd rather be Usagi Depp..." he said, sounding put out.

"Ignore that," I said, waiving my hand. "You said Usagi CHIBA. What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know," he said, reaching into his pocket. "If you'd like to be Usagi Chiba, would you want to be it for real?"

I stared in disbelief as he pulled out a ring, and put it on my shaking finger. "W-what the-"

"This is to prevent you from writing an article ever again," he said. "Is this romantic enough for you?"

"Skip the romance," I said, pulling his face close to mine for a kiss. "You're romantic the way you are." Our lips met in a blissful kiss, and his hands caressed the angles of my face softly. I was going to be Usagi Chiba - Happy Usagi Chiba.

It was only when a baby started screaming when we broke apart. "The baby!" I exclaimed. We stood at the door and waited to be let in. When we walked inside, we saw the baby being wrapped in a soft pink blanket. "It's a girl," I whispered. Mamoru held my shoulders gently, unable to say anything.

"Here's your beautiful baby girl." the nurse said. Natsumi held her in her arms, and began to sob.

"What's her name?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, we were thinking Motoki for a boy-" Shingo started.

I thanked God it was a girl.

"-and; Rika for a girl."

"Rika's pretty." I said. "Rika's perfect."

Mamoru and I stood there, watching the family - mother, father and baby - and I sighed. Natsumi held Rika in her arms, and began to cry with happiness. Shingo held her as Rika stared up at them, probably exhausted from all of the screaming.

Mamoru and I exited the room soon after, giving them the chance to be alone. Outside, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "That could be us one day," he said.

I hoped so. With the proposal of Mamoru I guess you could say I'd had enough beef, and was mooving on up!

Okay, no more corny cow jokes.

In the beginning, I said everything completely wrong. I always thought Mamoru was a stubborn, chauvinistic male whore, and he turned out to be my soulmate. Men were not the way they seemed to be. I mean, yes, they are hard to understand, but a little tweak here and there, and everything's fine.

All in all, I don't want to be remembered as 'Usagi Tsukino, hateful, spiteful man hater', I want to be remembered as 'Usagi Tsukino."

"Usagi Tsukino, girl in love."

I like the sound of that.

The End.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I hope everyone likes the new ending. Mamoru's not a hopeless romantic because I wanted to stay true to his character. Anyway, please review!

EternalSenshi

P.S. I am working on a sequel.


	23. Little Author Blurb: Please Help!

Till Someone Comes Along: Special! I don't own SM, SLY, or anything else I talk about here. Blah blah blah...

Okay, I guess you could call this a little author's blurb. Anyway, the thing is, y'all...I need YOUR help! AGAIN!

I have so many ideas, and no idea which one to focus on, which is driving me nuts, because I need to focus on one thing at a time. So, I'm leaving it up to you! This time I have more, and I need help! And no stealing! I'll know if there's stealing! I know these summaries aren't that good, but keep an open mind please. And I will work on everything!

1) "The Black Knight" Doomed to roam the world until the end of time, he searched for his one true mate. The rules of courtly love forbid anyone to break up a marriage, so when he discovers that his one love is the queen, she would destroy an entire world to be with him...

2) "Angel of Hell" He was imprisoned in a cell in the heathen world, until he condemned his maker...condemning himself to a life as a new breed...searching for a mate to continue his strange and deadly race...

3) "The Outlaw" Imprisoned for years, Sir Endymion finally manages to escape, and vows to find the one who has eluded him for all of his years away, even if it means killing an entire throne.

4) "A Torrid Affair" No real summary, but it's Mamoru and Usagi, and Usagi is his daughter's kindergarten teacher.

5) "Never Become One Of Your Patient's Problems" Usagi is a noted psychiatrist, and Mamoru is a patient.

6) "All's Fair In Sex and Politics" No understandable summary. (It makes sense in my head, but not on paper...)

7) Untitled - A story basically to work on my smut. ; Usagi and Motoki enter a swingers party, and the rules are: what goes on in the room stays in the room, no video, no photos, no affairs, and the kids must never know. What happens, when Usagi meets Mamoru?

8) Untitled - She came to his doorstep one night, cold, shivering and naked. Little did he know what she had in store for him, and how his destiny had been fulfilled.

9) "Lord of The Wedding Rings"-; Sequel to "Till Someone Comes Along" Usagi feels abandoned by Mamoru, because he keeps disregarding their wedding. Too bad for Mamoru, because this leads to another article...

I have more, but I'll just leave it there. Please review what you would like to read! I'm also looking for a beta, and the requirements are in my profile. Arigatou!

EternalSenshi


End file.
